Decisions Made
by ineresting1
Summary: What if story. A young Ty Lee decides to leave the shores of her home, to find a place where she will accepted as herself, to be happy. She decides to visit a friend beforehand. Her friend decides she has a better idea.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

It was a nice evening Ty Lee thought, the sunset was beautiful and there was not a cloud to be seen. She found herself both admiring and dreading the view, the former because the last moments of daylight always brought and smile to her face, while the latter because she knew that by time the sun disappeared over the horizon she would perhaps never see this scene again.

"_I have no choice" _She one again told herself, she could not stay in the Fire Nation anymore, not if wanted to be happy and free. Ty Lee sighed and looked at herself in the vanity mirror, she was wearing, for perhaps the first time in her life, something not pink but instead simple dark red pants, an equally red and modest shirt as well as a rough looking cloak which she hoped looked like something and world weary traveler would wear. She had a large pack that was stuffed with things she thought she would need on her journey, money, food, a map, her favorite stuffed animal.

Feeling ready, or at least not nearly as terrified, Ty Lee picked up her pack and looked around the room of her family's Capital City home in the Caldara. She had many fond memories of this place and it once again nearly brought tears to her eyes thinking about it. Wiping her eyes she made for window and the large tree just outside it.

Taking a deep breath, more to finalize her decision than anything else, she easily leapt from her window to a low hanging branch which she used to fling herself onto the wall of the garden. Looking around from the top of the nearly ten foot wall she dropped down and dashed to a nearby bush, she probably did not have to be so sneaky now that she was outside her home but she wanted to be careful.

Now she had another decision to make, she needed to get the harbor as quickly as possible; less one of her many family members discover she was gone. On the other hand, she looked towards the imposing Palace, "_She deserves being told in person" _Ty Lee told herself, she was probably the person who would be affected the most by her leaving, certainly more than her family she thought bitterly.

She shook her head and frowned, her family didn't deserve that, it really wasn't their fault she had to leave, and she knew why they needed her to do what she running away from but she just could not stand it anymore.

Standing up she quickly made her way towards the palace in the quickly diminishing light, there were few people out as most Fire Nation citizens usually started the day as soon as the sun came up and finished the day's tasks when it went down.

Ty Lee found herself next to the large stone expanse that separated the buildings of the Caldara from the Palace wall. Like she had done many times before she looked left, right and seeing that she was luckily in between patrols she bounded up to the wall. Using her momentum she leapt up to wall where she knew there would be a small imperfection she could grip onto, useless to anyone else but it was all she needed.

Tightly griping the tiny ledge she swung herself up the wall from one small hand or foot hold to the other, she had long ago memorized where each one would be. Finally at the top, she poked her hood covered head over the wall; this was always the tricky part. From the wall to the Palace there was nothing but barren rock, making it very hard for an intruder to sneak up to the residence of the royal family.

Ty Lee knew it was always risky doing this, but she needed to tell her best friend where she was going, face to face. Luckily said friend had long ago provided to her the best path to take from the outer wall to her room and avoid being seen. Looking towards the sun Ty Lee was pleased to see that the sun was just about to dip over the edge of Caldara, which was the best time to make her run

Dropping down the entire length of the wall and landing in a deep crouch she bolted to a large jagged rock jutting out of the ground. Looking towards the Palace she quickly moved in seemingly random pattern from rock to rock. It was not the fastest way to Palace but each move was primarily for keeping herself out of sight of the guards who kept a watchful eye on the expanse.

That and the glare from the twilight sun meant that soon she was pressed up against the wall of the Palace, unspotted. Ty Lee shuffled along the perimeter until she came to the point she knew was right under where her Princess's room was located.

She climbed up the wall of the Palace to the top of the wing that housed the royal family living spaces, she knew exactly which balcony she would have climb to and how to get to it but now, as she was about to climb up over the railing, she found herself stumped.

"_What are you going say to her?" _she scolded herself. Ty Lee knew that she had to tell her that she was leaving but how was she going to say it to her face. Ty Lee, now on the balcony, was berating herself for not thinking this through ahead of time. _"How it she going to react, will she try to stop me, will she burn my hair off and scold me for bothering her."_ Ty Lee was so lost in thought that she missed the balcony doors opening and annoyed grumble being sent her way.

Ty Lee nearly jumped and almost let out a scream as she looked upon a very annoyed, yet amused, Fire Nation Princess. "How odd, most assassins don't usually fall over themselves when startled." She took a playful yet condescending tone towards her and it took a second before Ty Lee realized she had the hood of her admitting shady looking cloak still up.

Quickly pulling it down Ty Lee took the chance of looking her Princess in the eye, a Princess who's expression had not changed from her amused smirk "_She probably knew who I was the second she saw me."_

As Ty Lee looked at her Princess she took noticed that she was dressed only in her sleeping robe and her hair was actually fully down, not yet in the ponytail she usually wore to bed. "_Her hair has always been pretty" _Ty Lee though to herself as she subconsciously reached to her own unbraided locks.

"Ty Lee" Her Princess snapped at her, startling Ty Lee out of her stupor. "Although I _thoroughly _enjoyunannounced visits before I retire for the evening, usually those who disturb me do more than simply stare at me as if I were a sideshow attraction." Her tone was warning that she wanted this impromptu visit to lead somewhere and fast.

"Uh, hi Azula, nice night for a walk huh?" Ty Lee honestly could not think of a better thing to say.

Azula looked at her with a raised eyebrow and replied "It is indeed, it is also a good night to sneak onto the Palace grounds without permission apparently." As she talked the Princess walked slowly towards her until she was well within arm's reach, Ty Lee swallowed and had to slightly tilt her head upwards as despite being the younger Azula always had a height advantage over her.

"Now Ty Lee, explain why you are here, at night, with a rough looking cloak and large traveling pack" Azula asked in a deceptively neutral manner. Ty Lee, not really sure how to phrase it closed her eyes and blurted out "I'm leaving." After a few seconds she took a risk and opened one eye to peek out at Azula. Her Princess was simply looking at her with an unreadable expression that betrayed no emotion, to most that is.

Ty Lee could never read other people by facial expressions or vocal patterns, she didn't need to, what she could read was the auras that surrounded people. She knew few people believed in auras and even fewer thought she could actually see them. That had never stopped her from studying old scrolls and books on aura reading, and she was happy to learn she was really good at it. Ty Lee was proud that she could understand what most shapes and colors in an aura meant, which is why she knew she had ticked off Azula.

Azula's aura, which before had been rich and calm was now an inferno of all sorts of different colors and shapes, there were traces of anger, sadness, confusion and, shockingly, even fear which confused Ty Lee.

In a very calm voice that betrayed her feelings Azula spoke "Where, precisely, are you leaving to exactly." Ty Lee really wished she had picked her words better but she was never the look before you leap type of person. "I'm running away, to a traveling circus" she knew better then to attempt to lie to Azula.

"What exactly are running away from, Ty." This was not good; she only used that name when she was losing her patience so Ty Lee decided to put all the tiles on the board. "My whole family, I can't stand them anymore, they see me more like a bargaining chip than a daughter and even then they still don't care who I am."

Ty Lee talked very quickly and with more passion then she should have but she couldn't help it, she knew what she was to her family, and that was simply one of seven, interchangeable at that, political bargaining chips.

Ty Lee realized she had nearly shouted at Azula and quickly focused back on her Princess, who oddly seemed calmer, still angry but slightly less so. Azula looked at her for what seemed like a very long minute and then frowned. "So, you don't like the idea of being a just one of your family's political wrangling tools." Ty Lee nodded meekly. "And you think running off to the circus will somehow resolve your family issues." Again, Ty Lee could only nod.

Azula was looking at her with an intense glare that made Ty Lee look at her feet. "Tell me Ty Lee, why are you here, on my balcony, telling me this." Ty Lee could never admit the reason, even to herself, why she came to tell her princess in person. "I thought you deserved to know, and that I should say goodbye, in person" she answered.

Ty Lee was positive she was almost crying now, she honestly had no idea how Azula would react to her leaving but now she regretted finding out. Looking up at her oldest and possibly best friend, for perhaps the last time, she composed herself enough to give a formal bow. "Goodbye Princess, please forgive me for disturbing you, I will take my leave now." It was probably the most proper thing she had ever said "_There are so many things I want to tell you" _Ty Lee thought glumly as she rose.

Since Azula had not said anything Ty Lee assumed she wanted nothing more to do with her. Slowly walking over to railing she began think of how she was going to get all the way to harbor from here undetected. She had a foot on the railing before she felt a familiar presence behind her.

Startled, she was unprepared when she was pulled back by her hood, twisted and slammed firmly against that wall. Slightly dazed she blinked a few times, only to see Azula's face filling her vision. "Azu…"

"Silence" her now, again, very agitated Princess hissed. She knew that tone and was now very afraid of what could happen next. Azula had her throat in one hand and both of her hands pinned above her head with the other, both of which had long nails digging into her skin and were vibrating with what she thought was rage. "Ty Lee, I am going to ask you some very simple questions and you are going to answer them quickly and correctly"

Ty Lee nodded as much as she dared, tears threatening to fall again. "First off, who am I" Azula demanded. "The Princess" Ty Lee answered with slight hesitation. "And who, are you" her princess asked. "I'm Ty Lee." That was obviously the wrong answer as she felt the hand on her throat tighten, and she knew what answer to give "I mean your servant." The hand relaxed.

"So tell me, who decides what purpose you serve." That was an odd question, but she had a good idea what the answer was. "Um, you do." Azula smiled, and Ty Lee felt her relax a bit "Let me be clear Ty, you belong to me, I will decided what you do, where you go and if you are to be used as a political tool than I will be the one wielding you"

Azula put her hands on Ty Lee's shoulders and spoke in a soft and shaky voice. "You. Are. Mine." Azula was shivering all over and Ty Lee was worried something was wrong, her eyes were not the calm golden orbs she knew but were wild and deranged. Azula now placed her mouth next to her ear. "You are to never leave my side; you won't leave, will you?" The last part she asked more as a question and Ty Lee finally understood.

Azula wasn't angry she was leaving, she was actually fearful of her going away and never coming back. "_I'm so stupid" _Ty Lee berated herself; she should have known this should be how her lonely princess would react. She knew how Azula felt about people leaving her, first Princess Ursa disappearing without a word to her, Zuko being banished, which in itself did not bother her but soon after Mai had left for the colonies when her father needed to set up trade deals.

And now here was Ty Lee, her last friend, telling her she was leaving, possibly forever. Looking at Azula's aura she could see she was angry, hurt and likely her shaking was due to fear of abandonment, not rage. Azula would never admit this of course, even to herself, and if Ty Lee couldn't read auras she probably would have no idea either.

Making a decision she hoped she would not regret Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her friend, which caused the Princess to freeze up. "No Azula, I won't leave you, never ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Azula felt her entire being relax and return to the way it should be. She immediately pulled herself out of her loyal friend's embrace, which caused Ty Lee to pout, and cleared her throat. "Well, now that we have that settled that, I should decide what to do with you." Ty Lee looked confused. Azula sighed "Since your family seems to have wasted your talents, it is obvious that I should put you to better use." Azula explained.

Ty Lee pointed to herself. "I have talents?"

"Yes Ty Lee, I do not have useless companions, now do not interrupt me. " Azula used a tone that caused Ty Lee to straighten up and look at her. "_I have to keep her here, she belongs to me" _Azula told herself, she did not know why the thought of Ty Lee leaving had emotionally unbalanced her so, but she would not have it happen again. "First of all, you will stay here with m- in the Palace." Azula sealed her lips. "_What is wrong with me?" _She almost never lost her composure or misspoke, but she already done both in one night, both due to the now gently smiling girl in front of her.

Clearing her throat, she continued "And from now on, you will act as my personal aide." Ty Lee eyes widened "Wow a personal aide….what's that?" Ty Lee looked adorably innocent, and airheaded. Azula rolled her eyes "Being my personal aide means you will be by my side at all times and assist me in my daily duties; that is your primary function at least." Ty Lee looked like she understood, at least somewhat. "Oh. Ok. What do you do exactly?" Ty Lee again asked innocently.

Azula had to keep her eye from twitching; she was going to have to instruct her oblivious friend on various subjects. "You will receive the details when the time comes, and if you interrupt me again I will vaporize your eyebrows." That caused to Ty Lee to let out a squeak and hopefully would keep her lips sealed for a time.

"I will _apparently_ have to explain everything to you in the morning, so tonight getting you settled in the Palace will have to do, follow." Azula was already heading inside, towards her bedroom door. With Ty Lee behind her, still silent, she opened her door and addressed the servants who attended her chambers.

"You." The young women nearly jumped at Azula's voice. "I need my guest escorted to the visitor's chambers." Azula thought for a moment. "She knows which one she prefers."

The servants were surprised seeing Ty Lee, probably wondering how she had gotten past them, but one quickly bowed and asked Ty Lee to follow her, they knew better to ask about their Princesses guests. Ty Lee was halfway out the door before turning and looked as if wanted to say something. "You can speak, your eyebrows are safe." Azula stated.

Ty Lee looked relieved and smiled, "Have a good night Azula, I promise I will be the best personal aide ever." Azula had to resist the urge to laugh; she would not be saying that if she knew what was in store for her. Ty Lee's next words caught her off guard "I also promise to never leave your side." She said that with an emotional tone that Azula could not read and a quick nod was all she could give, after which Ty Lee bounded off with the servant.

Azula, flustered and confused, turned to the other servant, who immediately straightened up, and said in the most level tone the she could "I want my retainer's chambers prepared and ready by morning, understood." The attendant quickly bowed and scurried off, leaving Azula alone to think.

She closed her door and made her way to the vanity, she had to sort through her thoughts. Looking in the mirror she began to wrap her hair the ponytail she wore to bed and began to think about the visit that should not have had as much affect as it did.

Azula did not like this feeling that had come up as soon as Ty Lee said those to two disgusting words. "_Who does Ty think she is, it should not matter how her family treats her, she's mine, and everyone should know that by now." _Azula always liked that Ty Lee was the one person that was truly hers, mother had loved Zuko, Mai was an acceptable friend/rival but had that ridiculous attraction to her brother, and though father favored her he was Fire Lord and belonged to the nation as much as the nation belonged to him.

But Ty Lee, she had always looked up to her Princess, often literally, and was very good at praising and following in her shadow. She could always count on Ty Lee to be there and follow her command without question. But then she had to suddenly appear on the balcony in a disgusting outfit, to inform her that she was running away from her family issues.

That was somewhat of a blessing; Azula had thought perhaps Ty Lee was running away because of something she did, some imperfection of hers that had shaken Ty Lee's view of her but luckily that was not the case. But the fact still remained that Ty Lee was leaving and Azula felt something….unhinge in her mind. And when Ty Lee made for the railing that something had nearly snapped and it actually scared Azula how she had reacted.

She knew she had Ty pinned to the wall, but she could not remember anything she had said or done, only that it revolved around stopping Ty Lee, HER Ty Lee, from going any ware. It scared her that her faculties had seemingly deserted her and she was acting more in like a desperate addict then a princess. But then Ty Lee had put her arms around her and her mind returned to her, she heard Ty Lee say she would stay and Azula could tell she was sincere; Ty Lee was a terrible liar.

Now she was left with a dilemma, why did the thought of Ty Lee leaving affect her to such a degree. "_I should be good at handling people_ _vanishing_ _into the night."_ Azula thought bitterly, her mother apparently did not have time to say goodbye to her when she left, yet Zuko got a last minute visit.

Azula puzzled over why she reacted and felt the way she did, and came up with nothing. She finally decided that she had more important issues to deal with, mostly making sure Ty Lee stayed here, where she belonged. Azula smiled, it did not matter why she felt the way she did as long as her Ty Lee stayed. That meant making sure that Ty Lee understood that her princess was all she would ever need.

Ty Lee's family would have to persuaded to leave their free-spirited daughter alone, not too difficult. "_They will probably be ecstatic that she has been made my personal attendant, most noble families would kill for such a connection to the royal family."_

That left her father as the only real obstacle, but he had told her when she had turned twelve a little over a month ago that she would need to put retinue together. Being a royal required a literal army of advisors, assistants, bodyguards and other useful individuals.

As of now she had only Li and Lo, for which she was actually thankful as they advised her on everything from Fire Bending and politics to makeup and manners. Honestly they treated her almost like a granddaughter at times; they were certainly more than willing to act more casually around her than anyone else, save one.

Ty Lee would be her personal aid, she would have to explain what that meant to her in the morning, and that should satisfy father if she could convince him that underneath Ty Lee's bubbly personality there was twelve year old girl who could leap over and, apparently, incapacitate a grown man in seconds.

Pleased with herself, Azula snuffed out the candles around her room with a lazy wave and retired to her bed, knowing she had a long list of things to accomplish tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Ty Lee could not put a finger on how she was feeling right now, walking down the large hall to her Princess's chambers a few hours after dawn. She thought she was somewhere between feeling happy, like she had won a prize, and nervous, like she had a test to take. This was not how she expected to be feeling, she expected herself to be on the ocean today.

Last night she had been fully prepared to leave the Fire Nation, most likely for a very long time. She had been prepared to sneak on-board a freighter or barge to the colonies, hidden away in the cargo, falling asleep and waking up at sea.

Instead she woke up in a very comfortable and plush bed in her favorite room in the guest quarters of the Palace. "_Mother's right, I am fickle, why can I never make up my mind" _Ty Lee thought, of course she knew why she was here and honestly she was not surprised; her Princess always got what she wanted, and apparently that something was her.

The night before was a very tense experience; the way Azula had looked at her, the way she talked to her was not like anything Ty lee had ever seen from her normally unshakeable friend.

Ty Lee had been so sure of decision, leaving all this behind, becoming someone who could distinguish themselves from their peers which in her case was much harder being one of seven, identical, peers.

But Azula had made it _very_ clear that her family was not who she should be loyal to, Azula was never good at sharing. "_Oh who am I kidding?" _Ty lee chastised herself, it was not what Azula said or did that made Ty Lee change her plans. It was her aura, normally full of bright and vibrant colors, suddenly covered in a web of pitch black cracks that made her change her mind.

She was afraid both of and for Azula, she had never seen her so angry and frightened at the same time. Ty Lee did not know what the symbols she saw meant, a very rare case, but she saw them vanish as soon as she told Azula she was staying with her. Ty Lee sighed, this was all so confusing and she cursed herself for not being clever enough to figure it out.

"_Maybe this was meant to be." _Ty Lee thought happily, she was now in a position where she would be with her princess at all times. Her smart, wonderful, beautiful, perfect Princess; she actually had skip in her stepand had to force herself not to sigh dreamily.

Her blissful thoughts came to an end as she came upon the chamber door of said Princess. She went up and knocked, Azula has sent a servant to inform her she was expected for breakfast with the Princess so she was expected, hopefully.

"Enter." Azula commanded through the door, Ty Lee quickly allowed herself inside and saw Azula sitting in the dining portion of her very large room. Ty Lee immediately dropped to the floor to bow; her Princess had invited her to a meal and proper respect should be shown.

"You may rise, come and sit; we have much to talk about." Azula was amused, which meant she was in a good mood, hopefully. Ty Lee got to her feet and made her way to the empty chair across from her friend.

Azula waved to previously unseen handmaiden and she left the room, most likely to inform the kitchen their Princess was ready for her morning meal. Azula now looked directly and Ty Lee, "While we wait, I suppose I will have to inform you of what it is I do and how you will best serve me." Ty Lee sat still and was prepared to listen to everything Azula had to say.

"First off, what do you think it is I do here?" Azula asked her. Ty Lee tried to think, just what did Azula do in the Palace? "Um, Fire Bend and scare people?" Those were the things Ty Lee knew Azula excelled at.

She saw Azula roll her eyes and take deep breath, "My duties as both crown Princess and heir to the throne includes managing certain internal institutions of our great nation." Ty Lee realized she had been way off.

Azula continued "Since I turned twelve, the Fire Lord allowed me to choose certain organizations to oversee." She now looked very uninterested. "Nothing of particular importance of course, apparently I require _experience_ before I can have input on more critical or military matter." Azula looked like she wanted to burn something.

Ty Lee raised her hand. "You have a question I presume" Azula asked, apparently amused at her school girl attitude. "Yeah, so your dad didn't let you join the organization you wanted."

Azula let out a sigh, "First, you should refer to him by his title or another appropriate term." Ty Lee instantly covered he mouth; a lot of things terrified her, wasp-spiders, lightning, even her family to some extent but the current Fire lord was near the top of that list.

Azula went on "And second, my Lord Father has great confidence in my abilities and he himself was not pleased about my limited options, however certain traditions are to be respected and until I turn fourteen I am to gain experience with the more menial aspects of the government."

Ty Lee thought she understood now, apparently being Princess was like anything else; you had to crawl before you could walk, so to speak. She raised her hand again.

"Yes Ty Lee ask your question, you don't have to raise your hand you know." Azula was definitely amused and even somewhat happy; Ty Lee smiled and decided she liked her Princess like this.

"So, it's like the time you tried to do that really cool fire bending kick but instead set your pants on fire." That was a fun memory, in hindsight at least.

Her Princess had a very uncharacteristic blush on her face, that incident was not her proudest moment. "That was because you called out about your handstand, if you had not distracted me I would have certainly succeeded."

Though Azula was trying to be intimidating, Ty Lee could not help but giggle. "It's okay Azula, the teacher told us that move was for advanced students, and you got it on the second try remember, right after you got some new pants."

"Enough, we are not on topic." Azula still had a slight blush on her face, and Ty Lee knew was still thinking about their early schooling years. "Moving on, I suppose your point was that just as in the art of Fire Bending, one needs experience before moving on to the more advanced forms, correct." Azula certainly said that much better than she ever could, and Ty Lee nodded.

Just then there was a knock and the door and Azula gave permission for the visitor to enter, which turned out to be a number of servants bringing breakfast. They immediately set down a number of small dishes which Ty Lee noticed included a number of both her and Azula's favorites.

Ty Lee remembered it had been a while since she had eaten at the Palace but apparently the staff still remembered her preferences "_Yay, they put pink cream in the pastries I like." _Though hungry and eager Ty Lee looked to her Princess for permission, royals always had the first bite.

"We will continue our discussion after we eat." With that Azula began to eat. Ty Lee was quick to follow, right after giving a big smile and thanking the attending servants who were surprised at her gratitude.

While eating she took note of the differences between herself and her gracefully eating friend. Her princess was oddly dressed, not in her royal robes but instead wore, relatively, plain clothes, nothing more than some dark red pants and matching shirt. Her crown was the only things that really distinguished her as royalty at the moment; she didn't even have any makeup on!

Of course she did not look much like a nobles daughter, her pink outfit she planned on wearing at the circus was in in no way acceptable for a noble lady, "_Azula doesn't seem to mind though." _However, she would be with Azula in the Palace from now on she would probably need to wear something more regal, and probably modest.

"_I hope I don't have to cut my hair." _Ty Lee was careful to fully braid her hair each morning so it would not get in the way of her daily routines, or blind her when she was upside down.

There was silence and Ty Lee realized she had drifted off again, and her princess was staring at her. "Are you going to actually finish that Ty" Her princess was teasing her, she just knew it. She then noticed she had a cream pastry halfway to her gaping mouth, she had most likely drifted off in this position for who knows how long.

Blushing, Ty lee quickly ate the pastry whole and took a long drink of fruit juice. "I'm all finished." She had eaten most of her food and noticed Azula's side of the table was already bare.

"Well then, clean off your face so we can discuss what it is you will be helping me with." Ty Lee's blush intensified and used a cloth to wipe the various crumbs off of her; all those lessons in etiquetteand manners had apparently been for nothing. "_Nobleman's daughter indeed, why don't I just shovel the food in" _Azula's aura signified that she was not exactly ecstatic by her peculiar eating habits, but she wasn't irritated either.

"Now that we have eaten and you are…_presentable, _let us discuss what you will be doing." Ty Lee nodded.

"For starters you will obviously aid me in day to day tasks, delivering messages, managing my schedule and doing any task that needs to be done quickly and _discreetly." _That last part was worrisome, Ty Lee was never discreet, and it was against her very nature!

"Don't look so worried Ty Lee, I chose the ministry of transportation to oversee, it's not like you will be spying on anybody" Ty lee pouted, Azula read her like a book, she wondered if her Princess could see auras too, on the other hand it could be because Ty Lee wore her emotions on her sleeve.

Relived she would not be doing anything to shady, she now had a question. Shooting her hand up she asked "So our ministry is the one that takes care of all the roads and stuff right."

"You could put it that way, though _stuff_ is not how I would describe it you are correct, this ministry is responsible for the network of roads, ships and various other methods our nation employs to keep itself running." Azula explained.

Ty Lee was happy she actually understood as the concept was similar to the Chi Pathways she had learned about, a network of paths that transported energy around the body was very similar to a road system that transported people.

She had started learning about them as aura reading referred often to energy and flow in the body, and Ty lee soon discovered one could direct, increase and even stop a person's energy flow.

"_Azula probably needs good chi flow; maybe a massage would relax her and make her less scary." _Ty Lee decided she should probably practice more before presenting that offer; she still occasionally paralyzed herself when she practised but she was getting better. The last time it happened she managed only managed to cure herself with a tap from her very flexible foot after she inadvertently paralyzed her top half.

"Another duty of yours will be to act as a bodyguard and adviser." That surprised her, since when did Azula need protection, or advice for that matter.

"Now Ty Lee, being my bodyguard means that you will keep yourself in excellent physical and mental condition, I plan to make great use of your particular set of skills and I do not tolerate slackers." Ty Lee was sure that would not be a problem, her gymnastics were a source of pride and being both strong and flexible were important necessities.

Actually fighting on the other hand was a different story, not to mention she had no idea what she could possibly advise Azula on. She was halfway to raising her hand before Azula cut her off.

"If you are going to ask about protecting me that can wait until we are done, and don't think too much on the advisor role, I have a bloated host of intellectuals eager to present their _wonderful _ideas; you will serve more as fellow noble I can converse with about daily matters.

Ty Lee was certain that was Azula saying she needed a friend to talk to, she smiled, Azula was scary and mean at times but she did have a soft spot that most could not see, even Azula herself.

"Now then it is time for my morning training routine" Azula raised herself from the table and made for the door, Ty Lee scrambled to follow.

Azula began to speak as soon as they were in the hall "Normally I train as soon as dawn breaks, obviously today is an exception as I had to make certain arrangements." Ty Lee knew Azula trained hard and was not surprised she got up so early; she now understood her princess's choice of clothing as her training attire.

"From now on you will get up at dawn as well, I expect to you to meet me at the training hall every morning unless I tell you otherwise, understood." Ty Lee nodded, obviously being Azula's aid meant being with her from dawn till dusk.

"You will act has my training partner so you will keep up your combat skills." She almost tripped over her feet, "_What combat skills!"_ of course all non-bending noble children were taught hand to hand combat and basic weapon skills but aside from her agility she was nothing special.

Azula apparently saw her worried face and sighed "I don't you expect you to spar with me right off the bat Ty, besides weren't you telling me of those "really neat techniques" you read about a few months back"

"_Oh flame it all, I just had to open my mouth back then"_ Now she remembered, Azula and her saw each other a while back at a festival celebrating the art of Fire Bending. Azula had commented on the, what was the word, "inefficiency" of the demonstrations and stated her techniques would be far superior on a battlefield.

Not being a bender but wanting to impress her friend, she had told Azula about a technique she knew that was so efficient it could drop a fully grown man in a single hit. Azula was amused by her enthusiasm and stated she would like to see this technique the next time they were free, which was apparently now.

Of course the technique she had talked about involved blocking the Chi in a person in such a way that their entire body lost feeling and the person dropped like a stone.

Unfortunately Ty lee had never actually tried it on anyone, even herself, and certainly not in a combat situation.

They were at a door that she assumed led to a training area and she prayed to Sun God Agni that she did not embarrass herself in the next few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar Chapter 3

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Azula was not upset, but she was not pleased either. No she was most certainly not at the very least pleased. She did not know exactly what was bothering her as it could be a number of things, she was bored, the glare off the ceiling was annoying and then there was that excessive tapping.

"Ty Lee would you cease that infernal noise, I am not angry with you" Azula barked at the pink clad bundle of apologies and guilt that was her friend.

Said girl stopped the nervous bouncing of her leg and instantly sat straight up in her chair "I'm so sorry Azula, I really really am, you have to believe me I didn't think it would work I had never done it before and it was my first time…" the would be circus performer was once again prattling on for the third time about how sorry she was about paralyzing the heir to the Fire Nation throne.

Said heir to throne was still very much paralyzed and had to roll her eyes are her apologetic, airheaded "bodyguard". Rolling her eyes was still pretty much the only thing she could do as she was just starting to get full body feeling back, a full hour after she had unceremoniously dropped to the training room floor.

In all honestly Ty Lee was not to blame, she had ordered the girl to show the technique that could defeat a man with one strike. In hindsight an actual man would have been preferable test subject instead of the princess herself.

Azula had ordered Ty Lee, ignoring the girls protest, to use the technique on her, to illustrate that lying to the princess about one's combat prowess was not an advised course of action. She was certain the Ty Lee lied about knowing such a technique and was going to have her either admit to it, or attempt a harmless attack on the princesses person. So when Ty Lee closed her eyes and jabbed her at a point beneath and to the side of her neck, it came as a surprise to both of them when the princess stood for roughly two seconds before crumpling to the ground in heap.

Azula was stunned speechless by the fact that a girl who couldn't bring herself to kill a bug knew a way to bring down a person with a simple tap. Ty Lee was equally surprised and apparently horrified as she had yet out a very high pitched scream.

That led to a lot of commotion and fuss with guards running in, yelling, and Ty Lee babbling incoherently about who knows what. Luckily her mouth still worked and she had settled the situation with a blunt order for the guards to pick her up and bring her to the resting area of the room, a humiliating but necessary endeavour.

After she had instilled within the guards enough fear to keep them from EVER speaking about what happened she had them dismissed and had Ty Lee sit in a nearby chair while she lay on a padded bed, meant for those who suffered heat stroke from training too much.

She decided to give Ty Lee the silent treatment as the girl tried to explain her actions, though she was not to blame Azula would kiss a frog-turtle before admitting it was her fault so letting her friend fidget in worry was what she was going with.

It had been fun seeing Ty Lee go through the motions she did while trying to explain why the technique she had apparently never even attempted worked. Tugging her braid, fiddling with her thumbs, once again tapping that leg she was still trying to explain herself, not that it mattered as Azula knew all she needed.

Though not pleased with her current state the princess was intrigued that her bubbly assistant had skills outside her incredible acrobatic ability, "_No wonder she choose the circus to run off to; she would have been a star" _Azula mused to herself. But Ty Lee was hers and hers alone, and she now had plans for the girl.

"Ty" The girl immediately came to attention while Azula slowly rose to a sitting position. "Oh thank the spirits, please don't be mad Azula I…" Azula placed a hand over the girl's mouth before she could start apologizing again. "One more word and I'll burn your tongue, understand" Ty Lee's eyes widened and she quickly nodded her head. Azula removed her hand and slowly moved to face her friend, she still felt somewhat numb but it was quickly passing.

"Now then, I have already stated that I am not mad with you, in fact I am rather pleased with you." The girl looked like confused, of course she probably expected some sort of punishment for striking down the princesses, even if accidentally. Azula continued "Your skill in hand to hand combat seems to be true, but of course it would have to be as you would never actually lie about something like that, would you Ty" Azula smiled has Ty Lee looked down and her face flushed, like a kid being caught with a hand in the sweets jar. "_She's looks so cute when she's caught lying" _Azula caught herself as she wondered where that thought came from, "_That is not what a princesses should be concerning herself with"_ though it was own mind, she heard that line in her father's voice.

Ignoring her impure thoughts and voice in her head, she continued "Of course your abilities will have to be refined and focused, to insure no "accidents" occur in the future" Azula knew she was laying the guilt on thick but it was just so much fun watching Ty Lee fidget and worry.

Ty Lee looked at her and, to Azula's displeasure, was tearing up "Don't worry Azula, I'll train really hard and I promise to never hurt you again". Now Azula had a very uncomfortable feeling as she never liked to see Ty Lee cry, most other people she enjoyed reducing to sobs and babbling but Ty's tear streaked face always rubbed her the wrong way.

And deep down Azula knew that Ty Lee's tears were her fault, they often were, and decided to let the girl off the hook. Taking a cloth from the bedside she thrust it into her friend's surprised face, "Stop crying and clean your face, you did not injure me and you were only doing as I ordered, so there is no reason for you to be snivelling."

It was not an admission of guilt or an apology but it seemed to cheer up Ty Lee as she wore a smile while she wiped tears away. "Thanks Azula" Ty Lee's smile was soft and genuine while her big grey eyes were looking straight into the Princesses.

Azula nearly panicked as she felt her face heat up and decided standing up was a good idea, it was not. Her legs were apparently not yet up to carrying her weight and she promptly fell forward, Ty Lee tried to catch her but was unable to secure her footing, causing both girls to fall onto the floor.

As Azula lay there, tangled on top of her once again apologizing friend, this time for not catching her, she was grateful they were alone as her reputation and pride has taken a number of hits today and she was certain the various spirits were mocking her.

Slowly and steadily, Azula pushed herself up off the ground and into a solid standing position. She noticed Ty Lee literally jump up next to her in a single fluid movement, which in spite of everything put a smile on the Princesses face "_Oh Ty, just you wait for the plans I have for you."_


	5. Chapter 5

Avatar Chapter 4

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Ty Lee had to admit, she was surprised she was still allowed in the Palace after yesterday's fiasco, but Azula had made it clear, repeatedly, that she was not angry with her, even though she had every right to be.

She still could not believe what she had done, she had struck and incapacitated her best friend, who also happened to be the Crown Princess and heir to the throne. If anyone else had done such a thing… Ty Lee did not want to think what the punishment would be. And yet here she was, walking behind her Princess towards a waiting carriage.

Today was technically Ty Lee's first day as Princes Azula's personal attendant, signified by the solid gold pin she now wore on her shirt. It was fairly simple, the fire nation symbol with Princess Azula's name carved into it and yet it signified that Ty lee was acting on Azula's behalf.

Ty Lee was a little astonished by the fact that she was technically one of the most powerful people in all the Fire Nation, Azula had told her point blank that very few individuals could refuse her now, she could command her own parents if she wanted to.

Of course this power all came through the Princess and Ty Lee honestly could not see herself ordering people around at a whim, in fact the knowledge of the power she wielded made her feel uncomfortable.

"_How does Azula do it, she's younger than me and yet_ _she handles all this pressure like it's nothing." _Ty Lee admired and respected her friend a great deal right now, perhaps that royal blood was as special as they say it is.

Azula climbing into the carriage broke Ty Lee's chain of thought, the Princess had a full schedule today and she did not seem happy about it. Ty lee climbed into the very ornate yet bulky cab being pulled by a very large komodo rhino.

Once inside she understood why the cab was so bulky, it was padded with thick layers of cloth that she assumed was to keep outside noise from disturbing the passenger. Said passenger was seated on the plush cushion at the back of the cab, she pointed to the opposite side and Ty Lee knew she wanted to talk.

As soon as Ty Lee took her seat and the door was closed Azula spoke "Now Ty Lee, today you get to witness the _wondrous_ duties that a royal lady is expected to do for her nation." Azula was definitely not pleased with what she had to do today and Ty Lee understood why, sort of.

"It's ok Azula, all you have to make an appearance at the Royal university and then at that new hospital and then…" Ty Lee tried to remember where they had to go afterwards but Azula filled it in herself "to that ridiculous new ship christening, it is a simplistic freighter not even a new warship, why is it that I am expected to oversee these pointless errands"

Ty Lee sat silently as Azula raved and twirled a small blue flame around her fingers, she was intrigued by the unique color but she did not want it thrown at her so she waited for Azula to calm down.

She knew why Azula had to go see the new ship, it apparently was the largest freighter ever built and since the Princess now oversaw the transportation ministry it was her duty to make a public appearance.

Ty Lee also knew that was not what was bothering her princess, it was the appearances at the university and hospital that irritated her. Azula had been light on details but those kinds of visits were apparently the duty of the current Fire Lady or highest ranking female royal. Azula had told her that these kinds of visits were a waste of time but Ty lee knew the real reason she was irritated was that doing this reminded her of Princess Ursa, or former Princess Ursa to be exact.

"_Oh Azula, why does thinking of her always do this to you"_ Ty Lee did not know the exact relationship between the Princess and her mom, it was the one thing everyone knew to never pry into, but she did know they were not close. And every time anything related to Ursa came up Azula would become very irritable and her aura would start to develop those black cracks she had seen on the balcony.

"_Wait! It's my job attend to her isn't it, I should be making her life easier not sitting here like a lump"_ Ty Lee knew that Azula was in a bad mood and that frightened her but her Princess needed a friend now and Ty Lee was going to act like it.

"Wow Azula, I didn't know fire could be bent that color, it's really pretty" Ty lee was genuinely curious about Azula's unique flame, though she was not surprised her princess had managed such a thing.

Azula broke from her rant and turned surprised eyes towards Ty Lee, said girl simply smiled and continued to stare at the blue flame. The Princess now had a proud smirk on her face and brought both hands together, the blue flame grew to about the size of a melon. Ty Lee was amazed, the flame gave off a brilliant light that illuminated the cab, and it was far hotter than a normal flame twice the size her Princess was holding.

"Impressive is it not, Li and Lo say I am the first Fire Bender in a hundred years to produce a constant blue flame, and I am very close to being able to utilize it combat situations." Ty Lee could tell Azula was proud, if there was one thing Azula excelled at, or at least excelled at more, it was her bending prowess.

Ty Lee was entranced, not by the flame which was indeed impressive but instead by the way Azula now looked. She had a genuine smile on her face as she gazed into her blue flame, she was content, peaceful and actually happy! This was the Azula that Ty Lee knew was behind all the layers of what people thought they saw.

It was rare for Azula to be this, she was still the Princess that everyone was wary of but she was... softer, more approachable and less prone to setting people on fire. Her aura was vibrant and full of all of colors and symbols that Ty Lee remembered from their schooling years, absent were the greys, browns and web of black that she knew meant nothing good.

"When did you start bending blue fire, can you still bend red, are there other colors… can you bend pink flame" Ty Lee was very curious about her Princesses unique ability, and she started firing questions off in quick succession.

Azula smiled and answered in order "About a year ago, yes, yes and if you ask nicely I may be persuaded to oblige your obsession with pink in the future". Ty Lee pouted, pink was a nice color. "When we get back to the Palace this afternoon I will show you some of the forms I've incorporated the flame into, you will be one of first to see it in person.

Azula was obviously trying to show off and Ty Lee was not surprised, the only thing that really impressed Azula was Azula. "Afterwards, how about you show me that triple flip of yours, you are as proficient as I remember are you not."

That surprised Ty Lee, she thought Azula would be wary of seeing her do, well, anything in the training room after yesterday. But she was more surprised that Azula wanted to see her perform acrobatics for her, it was not nearly as flashy as Fire Bending and her Princess was hard to please.

"Don't be nervous Ty, you must take pride in your abilities, not many people can scale the Palace walls with their arms and legs alone" Ty Lee was shocked, Azula was praising her, Ty Lee, would be circus performer and well known airhead. But Azula's aura revealed she was genuine, and Ty Lee felt a happy wave go through her.

"Sure Azula, I can do if off the wall now and… oh I can almost touch me feet to my head, it creeps my sisters out but it's really cool…"

Ty Lee engaged with small talk with Azula for the rest of day, talking about her acrobatics while Azula talked about training with Li and Lo, who Ty Lee only knew in name. They also talked about little things, their school years, festivals, what they though Mai was up to, Azula suggested she had finally snapped and joined a artistic flower arranging club to stave off boredom, an image that made Ty Lee laugh out loud.

Their mutual good mood persisted throughout the day, the visits went off without a hitch even if they weren't particularly interesting. The freighter had been a highlight, when they said big they had meant it and Azula had actually been impressed with the engineering that had went into it.

Of course once back in the bulky carriage, designed to keep sensitive conversations from outside ears Ty Lee was told, Azula had immediately suggested that a ship that large would be better fit as an imposing warship to strike fear into the Fire Nation's enemies. Ty Lee noticed that Azula had spark in her eyes and accepted that her friend had peculiar tastes.

After the visits it was around lunch and Azula, in a much better mood, suggested something interesting. "Say Ty Lee, how about we dine in your new quarters at the Palace" Ty Lee was surprised, but then again she was not technically a guest anoymore so new quarters were probably appropriate.

"Sure Azula, uh, where will I be staying" Ty Lee hoped Azula didn't put her in some closet in the middle of nowhere. Azula smirked "It's a secret Ty, and once I tell it you must swear to never reveal it to anyone, even under duress" Azula was still smirking and Ty Lee was not entirely sure if she was toying with her.

Once at the Palace Azula lead the way through the halls until they were the royal quarter. Azula then stopped in front of a plain red door that almost melted in with the rest of the hall. The Princess opened the door and Ty Lee saw it lead to a long hall.

"Come along Ty Lee, the room I'm taking you to is very special" Azula spoke before entering. As Ty Lee followed she almost jumped as the door behind them closed automatically.

"Spring mechanism, it insures that door's that should be closed remain closed." Azula's voice came from in front from Ty Lee. Azual lead the way through the long, curved, dimly lit hall for about a minute until they came to a much more ornate door.

And as Azula stepped through Ty Lee was astonished to by the luxury of her new room, it was practically the same as Azula's. There were differences of course, it was significantly smaller and had no balcony; in fact there were heavy metal shutters right above the windows. And as Ty Lee looked at the door she noticed it was much thicker than normal and had a heavy metal bar that could be lowered onto it, to seal it shut.

"I see you have noticed Ty, this can be used as a safe room in the event of any danger" Ty Lee looked at Azula, she was confused.

Azula out her hand up in halt any questions "There is one more thing I will show you that should answer your questions." The Princess walked over to a painting of a mountain side and reached under it, she must have pressed something as the wall panel next to it slid aside.

Ty Lee looked into yet another hall, this one was plain and very dark. Azula lit a blue flame in her hand and again led the way down the hall. This hall was much like a snake but it was far shorter and in to time at they had reached what appeared to be the wrong side of a wall panel.

Azula reached to the side and pulled a small leaver, the panel slid aside and they both walked through to enter the Princess room. Ty Lee understood now, the two rooms were connected through a secret passage, "_This is so cool!"_

"Now Ty as you can see my room and the one we came from are connected through that passage, in the past it was used as a safe room but these days we have…other options." Azula walked over to a small panel on the wall with tiny switch connected to a metal wire.

"As such the room now serves as the living quarters of any person require constant access to, hence this device." Azula moved the switch multiple times and through the open door Ty Lee could hear the faint sound of a bell ringing.

"When that bell rings Ty I expect you to come to me room through the passage, it usually means I wish to speak with you discreetly." Ty Lee nodded, it was like the game the three of them to play when they tapped on the walls to send messages, she was terrible at it but Azula and Mai were very proficient.

"Now do you have any questions?" Azula asked.

Ty Lee thought it seemed pretty straightforward, she got a really nice room and was expected to be all sneaky when Azula rang the bell; she was like an actual spy.

"I'll take that a no, in that case let's go back and have something substantial brought to us. And after that we will travel over to the training room, I feel the need to burn something and then..."

Ty Lee fell into step as Azula listed off all the things she wanted to do today, she was happy that a day that seemed to get off to such a rotten start now appeared so bright.


	6. Chapter 6

Avatar Chapter 5

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

It had been a little over a month since Ty Lee made the choice to stay in the Capital, and every day she became more confident that it was the right decision. Of course being Azula's attendant was not the most exciting job, all she did was do whatever her princesses told her; write this down, deliver this message, get my tea.

Which, now that Ty Lee thought about it, was no different then what she usually did with Azula but that was not the point. The point was that Ty Lee actually felt happy, and she had a good feeling that Azula was happy to, most of the time.

Here in the Palace she felt like her own person, she was recognized as not just one of seven identical sisters, but instead as Princess Azula's right hand. It had been strange at first, almost terrifying that she was seen as herself, not simply part of a set. She now had responsibilities, power and, what did Azula call it… political influence.

Ironically the attention she got made her want to simply fade into the background at first, it was a dose of reality and a good example of the phrase the "grass is always greener". But the saving grace was that Azula was one everybody really wanted to get close to, she was simply there.

Ty Lee did not recall Azula getting this much attention in school, but being made crown Princess and later heir to the throne apparently changed that. Speaking of her "boss" she was currently sitting to her left as they both listened to Li, or possibly Lo, Ty Lee was embarrassed that she if all people could not tell them apart.

"Now Princess, remember that when speaking to one you wish to bring to your side you" the sister on the left stopped "must always do so with dignity and refinement" the sister on the right continued without so much as pause. "On the condition that it is a formal discussion, where my reputation and status are on the line" That was Azula, who looked pleased with her addition.

"Correct Princess, there are many circumstances where more", "Unorthodox methods are preferable". The way the Li and Lo finished each other's sentences took a while to get used to, but Ty Lee found them to be very interesting people to be around, for a variety of reasons.

The one she found most surprising was the informality they displayed towards Azula when not in public, calling her by name without a title, commenting on her state of dress, they even had no hesitation with critiquing Azula's Fire Bending forms or study habits.

The two of them being Azula's, and now her, teachers was probably the main reason but still, to Ty Lee's knowledge there was no one Azula took direct criticism from without retaliation, save one of course.

Ty Lee had been nervous learning from them at first, the first training session with Azula after the paralysation fiasco was with them present in the corner, and an entire jungle gym of bars, ropes, rings and beams.

Off to another side of the large training room was a number of manikins, which Ty lee noticed included many with various body parts labeled, chi paths etched in and vulnerable areas pointed out, the rest were heavily armored in a verity of styles which had to be for Azula.

Azula told her the Li and Lo collectively knew about almost everything there was to know about combat, warfare, politics, etiquette and even spiritual matters. They apparently knew about the Chi blocking arts and would be the ones instructing Ty Lee to use them properly, just they had taught Azula the art of Fire Bending.

From then on, almost every morning over the past month she had joined Azula in the training room, where her Princesses would practice her forms, attack targets and even spar with other Fire Benders, which Azula truly enjoyed. The "victims" as Ty Lee thought of them were less enthusiastic as they were both thoroughly crushed every time, and humiliated by the knowledge that they lost to a twelve year old half their size.

For her part, Li and Lo would either together or individually instruct her on the mechanics and forms of Chi blocking. They were indeed knowledgeable, they told her that for Chi blocking to be effective, especially against benders, she would have to quick, agile and accurate.

The first thing Ty Lee learned was that attacking the Chi network in a person was dangerous, while even Li and Lo did not know of the most ancient techniques it was rumored that were those who could kill a man with a single tap. A person must be sure of every strike as a mistake could mean the difference between an enemy collapsing or shrugging it off and striking back.

When learning that's she could have killed Azula with her attack Ty Lee nearly burst into tears, she nearly swore to never use Chi blocking on any one close her, no matter the reason. Her fear was somewhat alleviated when they assured her that killing someone through the Chi network was something only one with decades upon decades of experience could pull off. To even paralyze someone was something that took hundreds hours of training, her strike on Azula had been a very lucky hit that would not have been effective if her Princess had been defending.

Aside from the Chi blocking, Azula had apparently told Li and Lo of her acrobatic abilities which they decided to see for themselves. She never though training could be so much fun as she swung, jumped and twisted from a bar, to a hanging ring, onto a beam with a single hand and so on.

When she finally jumped down the sisters seemed impressed, the one the right, she though it was Lo, whispered something into Li's ear and they both giggled. Worried, Ty lee asked what was wrong but they assured her it was simply a joke not suitable for children, that confused her and Azula and neither of them had spoken of it since. As mature as they both seemed Ty Lee knew they both understood that certain things were best revealed when they were much older.

So over the past month she had steadily learned and practiced with Azula under the twins, it was incredibly hard work as Azula tended to keep at it until she was as close to perfect as one could get, and then more so.

None the less Ty Lee enjoyed their joint training sessions, watching Azula's blue flame was an experience she knew very few got to enjoy, the poor sparing partners of the Princess probably did not get to appreciate it when it was flying at them.

Li and Lo did not just teach the martial and bending arts, they were also the ones that were teaching Azula the finer points of politics, negotiation and governance now that she was twelve and allowed to participate in the running of the government, hence the current lesson.

This was what most of Azula's, and hence her time was spent doing as there was much to learn about being a royal. Ty Lee herself could not follow most of things being discussed, she was never really the type of person able navigate the intricacies of the Fire Nation sociopolitical landscape.

Ty Lee smiled as she congratulated herself for being able to use some of the more complicated language she heard people use, "_Ha, take that 3__rd__ year speaking course, I CAN use words with more than three syllables!"_

"Happy Ty Lee, you find this dreadfully boring most of the time, has something entertained you?" Azula's voice broke Ty Lee from her mental celebration and she looked to see her Princess and the twins looking at her.

Embarrassed, she tried to explain "Uh, I am just enjoying the atmosphere, this room as a very good… learning essence" Ty Lee knew that was lame, even for her. Azula raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when "You are very observant Lady Ty Lee, this room does indeed", "promote mental discipline and focus" the twins replied one after the other.

Ty Lee was surprised, and Azula looked confused which was a rare sight indeed. Azula composed herself and spoke "Li, Lo what do you mean by that, who can't possibly suggest that the room itself helps me learn."

"In a sense Princess, this study is designed to help a pupil reach the point where they are most receptive to knowledge and ideas", "it allows the body, mind and spirit to interact in a way that allows you to understand and ingrain the lessons more effectively" Li and Lo spoke as if they were explaining the weather.

Azula looked sceptical "Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe that architecture, design and aesthetic decoration will determine how well I learn." Ty Lee never thought about it before but now that the twins had pointed it out she looked at the auras of the twins and Azula, all of which were normal expect for a thick band of silver around their heads.

She knew that color signified that the mind was receptive to ideas, intuition and knowledge, it was such a smooth and powerful shade she started to think back to other times she had seen it that strong.

Li and Lo were still trying to convince Azula "My dear in this world you must be aware that there are things that cannot be seen, heard or touched" "yet they affect you just as a powerful flame or wave of water would" Azula looked uninterested and unconvinced, Ty Lee knew her Princess was a stubborn one, so she tried her hand.

"I think their right Azula, your aura is a radiant silver in here" Azula looked at her with a surprised and disappointed look that caused Ty Lee to shrink back, Azula was again about to speak when

"My my Li, could it be that our princess has found an even brighter diamond in the rough then we thought" "I do believe your right Lo, the young miss may indeed have more to offer than we had predicted, how exiting"

Ty Lee was startled by the praise Li and Lo were giving her, and scared by the look Azula was giving her. "You cannot be serious! You two actually believe her claim that she can see the "auras" of people, it is almost as absurd as talking about the "learning essence" this room has!"

Azula was livid, Ty Lee suspected more by being interrupted twice now, but she did not take it too personally as even if Azula did not believe that she could see her aura, it was currently green enough to tell Ty Lee that her Princess was more jealous than anything, what of she had no idea.

Li spoke "Now Princess, there is no need to be angry with your attendant that temper of yours has to be controlled" Lo continued "Remember what we and Ozai have taught you"

Azula visibly deflated at the mention of the Fire Lord, Ty Lee defended her without much thought put in "She's not all that angry masters, she's more, uh, jealous and, um, well frightened now"

The Princesses eyes widened and her aura went wild, Ty lee mentally cursed "_Flame it all, I had to go and mention she was scared didn't I, stupid, stupid!"_ Li and Lo looked as if their point had been proven, they then looked to Azula and frowned; Li rose up and went to the Princess while Lo came to her.

"Worry not my dear, you have not wronged Azula she simply does not trust that which she cannot completely understand, an important trait in a ruler" Ty Lee looked over and saw Azula and Li having a hushed conversation. "More importantly, despite looking very simple there is much more to you we gave you credit for, that is not something that often happens.

Ty Lee debated on if being called simple was a bad thing, but Lo seemed more interested on the things about her that were not simple. "Tell me dear how long have you been able to see auras? Azula implied that she has known about your ability long before today"

Ty Lee thought about it "I think was able to see them when I started at the Royal Academy for Girls, but I didn't know what they meant they were just a jumble of shapes and colors." Lo nodded and spoke "You obviously know what they mean though, do you not."

Ty Lee nodded "Sometimes, I started reading some old scrolls about what all the different colors and symbols meant a few months ago, I can understand most of the things I see"

"Is that so, what does my aura tell you now?" As Lo asked she closed her eyes and Ty Lee was astonished, her aura was actually changing before her eyes from a rainbow of colors into a solid white mass.

"Wow, um, oh I'm sorry, I've never seen an aura only one color before, and white can mean a whole lot of things" Ty Lee was a little discouraged that she had no idea what Lo's aura meant or how she had changed it at will.

Lo seemed satisfied however "Very good deer, and do not worry you are still young and have much to learn, I simply wanted to make sure you have the sight, pure white is tricky one to pick up and can be hidden by more expressive feelings" She opened her eyes and her aura retuned back to the multitude of colors Ty Lee was familiar with.

"Now it seems that we will have something of substance to teach you while the Princess is in her lesson's, and though it will take time I think she will come to appreciate your gift"

Ty Lee was excited that she was going to learn from someone, well two someone's, who knew what they talking about but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that her work load and responsibilities were going in to increase.

She looked to Azula and saw her sitting there patiently, on the outside she was the picture of regal perfection, back straight and eyes forwards. Her aura was calmer now but it still seemed troubled, Ty Lee was disheartened by the knowledge that she was the cause and yet she had no idea what to do about it.

This did teach Ty Lee something however, unlike herself not many things could frighten Azula but Fire Lord Ozai was apparently one of them. It solidified her own decision that staying here wasthe right choice, if she had left than Azula would be left all alone in the Capital with the one man she feared.

"_Don't you worry Azula, I'm definitely not going anywhere, and even if you are scared of your dad we can be scared together"_ Ty Lee was happy, over the past month she had seen more sides of her Princess then most people ever would, and as a result she had started to come to a realization.

Azula was her friend, she was the smartest, most beautiful and most perfect girl in the whole world to Ty Lee. She had admired and looked up to her Princess practically since the day they met at the academy, she was mean and downright cruel at times but she always apologized to her, in her own unique not really apologizing way.

But as they got older, and now that Ty Lee had been by her side, constantly, for a month she had seen more of Azula, she was still the scary Fire Nation Princess but she was also the girl who was afraid of her friend leaving for the circus. And the more time she spent alongside the Princess, the more Ty Lee realized she did not just idolize her, she actually had a full blown crush on her.

The revelation should have shocked Ty Lee but she simply accepted that she had finally stopped kidding herself, Azula was her friend but Ty Lee's feelings for her had always more than that. She should have been surprised that she was attracted to her female friend but honestly Azula was just like the fire she created, in drew Ty Lee in and it did not matter what gender she was.

Ty Lee took a deep breath and accepted that she was a hopeless romantic. She once again looked at Azula and simply admired her for who she was. "_You're my best friend Azula, I don't know if you will or even can feel the same way I do but I will always love you, my pretty, smart, perfect Princess… Zula"_


	7. Chapter 7

Avatar Chapter 6

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Azula was uneasy and it was entirely Ty Lee's fault, that airheaded bouncy ball of energy was so painful simple minded and yet she managed to throw the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation into turmoil without even trying. "_A royal must control themselves Azula, your heritage demands that of_ you."

Azula shut her eyes, once again is was her father's voice in her head and she was getting sick of it. "Is everything all right Zula, you don't seem well" There was the source of her turmoil, who now was calling her 'Zula' for some reason, which oddly caused her to feel even more uneasy, why she had no idea.

"I'm fine Ty, and stop calling me Zula, it is not my name" Azula was not in the mood for Ty Lee's cheerful presence at the moment. Unfortunately Ty Lee seemed undeterred "Oh don't be like that, it's only one character off but it makes your name sound so different, Aaaazula, Zzzzzula"

"_Oh great fire spirits, she's sounding my name out now, if anyone hears this I'll never be able to show my face again" _Azula turned to face Ty Lee and scold her, or light her on fire she was not sure yet, but her attendant was now seated beside her on the large couch that dominated the study of her royal chambers.

"I'm sorry" Ty Lee was suddenly very glum as she apologized, though Azula was not sure what for. Ty Lee contained "I should not have spoken when we were with Li and Lo today, I know I say things without thinking most of the time and I should have known not to tell them what you were feeling, it was not right to reveal things you were not willing to share, please forgive me my Princess"

With that, Ty Lee got off the couch and bowed with her head touching the floor, waiting for Azula's response. The Princess was surprised and stumped, Ty Lee was obviously sorry and yet once again Azula could not help but feel that it was her fault, and she hated that.

"Oh get up Ty Lee, I forgive you" Azula decided she would not punish her friend for her own internal misgivings, she was not that petty. Ty Lee looked up and peaked one eye open as if to make sure she was allowed. Azula had enough, she pointed at Ty Lee and then to the spot right next to her on the couch "Sit, now"

Startled, Ty Lee rose up and plopped down next to her, she then hugged her. "Thanks Zula, I promise I won't tell anyone about this" Azula rolled her eyes and accepted her friends physical affection, it was actually nice, at least a little bit.

They sat there for a while, and Azula though back to the conversation with Li about Ty's unique ability. She had never taken it seriously in the past, most of the spiritual mumbo jumbo about auras, foresight and the like never interested her, only the things that could actually be of measurable use warranted any of her consideration.

Of course Ty Lee's correct deduction of her mood was good proof, she had been right, Azula was jealous that Ty Lee was getting all the attention from **HER** teachers and she was frightened, at least subconsciously, at the mention of the Fire Lord.

At the time she had dismissed it as yet another fluke but Li had explained that Ty Lee's little trick was apparently very real, and could be her most important asset in the future. Li told her that aura reading was a rare ability and if used properly could be used to her advantage. After the lesson ended Azula had made her way back to her quarters, with her attendant it dutiful tow behind her; though the image was somewhat compromised by the girl skipping like a five year old.

As Azula ignored Ty Lee's lack of protocol, she started to think back on her childhood dealings with the girl, all her memories of their time at the academy and playdates. She almost ran into her door as she came to a startling conclusion, from the moment she had met Ty Lee she had never successfully lied to her. She had told lies of course, but were as everyone else was either deceived, (often) or called her out (rarely) Ty Lee simply gave a smile and agreed to whatever she said, even when Azula knew her friend had seen through her deceit.

And that was the problem, Ty Lee always knew when she was being lied to and yet went along with it anyway. This created a twofold problem for the princess, on the one hand her friend had apparently always been to see through any lie she told her. In her youth she had naively though that she had tricked Ty most of the time, after all the Ty Lee never questioned anything her Princess told her.

But thinking back to those times, with her current knowledge of reading people she realized she had been wrong; whenever she lied to her the girl would always smile, flash those big grey eyes and go along with it. The more she thought about it the more uneasy she became, she had always been good at lying, deceiving and bending people to her will, it was a sort of hobby.

Over the years she learned how to manipulate her peers, teachers, her… mother and naive little Zuzu. But Ty Lee, the girl whose most complicated thought was what shade of pink was the cutest was the one person who could see though her. That was not completely true, Azula had not yet tried to deceive her father but he was the one who taught her about manipulation and intrigue, Ty Lee's highest goal in life was the infernal circus.

It had to be because of her "aura reading" she was somehow able to see… something that could tell her if somebody was lying but this lead to so many questions, could she tell if anyone was lying or just people she knew well, what else could shell tell about people, could auras be manipulated?

There were too many question and Azula was not in the mood to start combing through the Palace library to find the answers. Instead she decided to think about her other problem, the fact that Ty Lee followed her commands even when she knew of any deceit Azula portrayed.

This was a question that Azula knew she would have to ask her bubbly companion to find the answer, and that was out of the question. Azula despised admitting it but of all the things she excelled at, talking about feelings and emotions was not one of them. She had no idea why Ty Lee followed her with blind obedience, she certainly feared her though not nearly as much as she should.

She was loyal, it was not in her nature to be deceitful or misleading in fact Azula took some comfort in that even if Ty Lee could tell if she was deceiving her, the girl was incapable of telling anything more than a little white lie. Azula could see though even those little distractions, and after the training room incident she was positive Ty Lee would be nothing but honest with her. But why was she loyal, what was going on in the simple girls head.

"_Why is this so complicated, why can I not figure this out… what is that sound?" _Azula broke from her inner thoughts and focused on a very peculiar noise. A noise that was coming from Ty Lee, who was still on her, and was snoring.

Azula felt her eye twitch as she found her friend SLEEPING on her, using her arm as a pillow and… "_IS THAT DROOL!?"_ Azula was about to do… something, she was not sure what when Ty Lee shifted and placed both arms around the Princess and squeezed, tightly.

Azula was amazed at just how strong Ty Lee was, those acrobatics certainly paid off seeing as she was halving trouble getting her arms free. "Mmmm you're so warm Sir Fluffles"

"_Oh perfect she's talking in her sle… SIR FLUFFLES, no, no, no I refuse to be connected to that stuffed abomination she cradles at night, Ty Lee you, you, you…" _Azula mentally raved and squirmed for a good minute before she gave up and decided she could not escape without doing something violent.

"_I am the Princess of the Fire Nation, __**NOT**__ a stuffed animal this will not go unpunished you shall regret this day Ty, doom and misfortune will befall you till the end of yours days, your body and soul will forever burn in the inferno of my wrath!"_ Ty Lee produced a large yawn, oblivious to all.

At that Azula deflated and slouched in the parasites embrace, resigning herself to simply wait out Ty Lee's impromptu nap. "_I suppose it's not that bad, so I have a clingy yet unquestionably loyal friend; who can apparently read the emotional state of anyone she sees, Li was right that does have potential"_

She looked down at the lump who had moved her head to Azula's lap, she looked incredibly peaceful and relaxed. "_Maybe a short rest would be good, my review is coming up and father will expect results, it is obvious I'm not getting anything else done today " _Azula tried to get comfortable with her arms pinned to her side.

"Why do I put up with you" Azula whispered aloud, she did not expect and answer from either the sleeping girl or herself for that matter. She looked outside and was not surprised to see the sun's rays getting fainter and the shadows getting longer, she was getting tired like any true Fire Bender would. She remembered that it was like this when Ty Lee appeared on her balcony in that sad excuse of a traveling outfit, she also remembered what she told herself that night, Azula smiled.

"It doesn't matter why you're the loyal little acrobat I put up with, does it Ty" Azula found she could get her right arm free of its prison and placed two fingers on the side of the girls neck, right above the blood vessel.

Azula could feel Ty Lee's heartbeat, it was slow and steady, much to calm considering who she was sleeping on. "You belong to me and to me alone, the why does not matter" Azula placed two long, sharp, nails against Ty Lee's throat, "You don't have any choice but to be loyal to me, and I will make sure it stays that way"

Azula applied the tiniest bit of pressure to the girl's neck, Ty Lee shifted around and actually exposed more of her neck to the Princess; she was pleased. _"Ty Lee can have any reason she wants to justify, she was mine since the day she spilled that drink on me in the academy and unless you learn to fly Ty you're staying right beside me."_

Her mind settled Azula removed her nails from the girl's neck and settled on the couch. She would chew Ty Lee out when she awoke but for now she was content letting the girl use her as a pillow, they both had a much to do in the next few weeks. Azula relaxed but kept an eye on the pink clad lump, it was customary for a monster to keep watch over its spoils.


	8. Chapter 8

Avatar Chapter 7

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

It was hot, almost unbearably hot in the throne room. To those who had to kneel before the throne the heat and the imposing wall of flame was an intimidating barrier between themselves and the one who sat upon the other side. However, it was said that even those who sat upon the throne felt the weight and intensity of the room, the responsibilities and pressures of an entire nation.

Regardless of any rumors or sayings the man currently sitting on the throne was completely at peace. Fire Lord Ozai was currently enjoying a very fine pot of fire lily tea, undisturbed by the blazing inferno in front of him. Today there were no war meeting to attend, no conversations with his advisors or generals, no today was completely free save one appointment.

In roughly half an hour his daughter would be here, for her quarterly review. _"Princess Azula, high ruler of roads and ferries, such a waste of her talent." _Ozai was not pleased that his daughter, a prodigy in every respect was forced to dedicate her time and effort to such a simple matter but traditions where clear.

He thought back to when he was twelve and was presented with a list of organizations to choose from to "refine oneself" and "gain the experience of lordship". Like now the options were not glamorous, nothing involving the war or anything that could not afford a few screw ups. It was a rite of passage for royals, he had done it, as had his brother, father and every member of the royal family since even before Sozin.

From the years of twelve until one reached fourteen, they had all overseen very small sections of the government. The two years were necessary as they allowed potential rulers to come to grips with their strengths, weaknesses, habits and most importantly, learn who was best kept close and listened to and who should be ignored. None the less Ozai did not enjoy the knowledge that Azula was dedicating her talents to making sure the impearl roads were kept clean, she should be on the Fire Nations finest warship, interacting with admirals and generals, planning battle strategies.

"_Perhaps I should have suggested the metal works, at least she could see some aspect of the war effort but I suppose I should be grateful she did not follow Irohs example and choose the ministry of agriculture, his weight gain had to start somewhere and I'll be dammed if she starts adding padding to her middle."_

Of course her talents being wasted was not the only thing to change with her last birthday. No, Azula's turning twelve had unleashed a great plague upon Ozai: Suitors. He took a sip of the calming brew to keep himself in check. This was an issue of particular annoyance to Ozai, almost daily now he received letters from nobles, merchants and generals who wished to provide either themselves or their sons for consideration as a husband to the Princess.

"_They're a determined and insatiable lot I'll give them that, but I will be throwing rocks at the walls of Ba Sing Se before letting them steal my legacy away, I wonder if it possible for me to banish the lot of them, with my foot, off a cliff, into a volcano." _Ozai smirked at the mental image of certain people burning in a pool of lava, but that was probably not going to happen.

Ozai sat and tried to think the situation through, Azula would have to marry eventually and to one of respectable station, that was a given. But what boy (he refused to consider the requests from anyone old enough to be her father or even grandfather) could possibly put up with her. He suspected that even the bravest ones would not last long, grown men nearly fainted under her glare and Ozai suspected some pompous noble's son would wet himself before even looking her in the eye.

Of course even if there was someone courageous or clueless enough to not run away in terror after more than ten minutes with her, there was the issue of the future of both them and their children. Ozai had already decided that Azula would be Fire Lord after him, unless Zuko actually found the Avatar or redeemed himself in another equally prestigious feat, of course it was more likely that Ozai would grow gills and become king of the sea.

Thinking of Zuko made a number of emotions rise up in Ozai, his son was soft that was the extent of it but he knew Zuko had the potential for greatness and perhaps if he had taken more time with him he could have hammered in the traits that Azula naturally developed in spades. "_Bah, why do I worry myself with him if he redeems himself fine, but until then he is not worth my time"_

Thinking back to his daughter he was reminded of just that, Azula was female which presented him with a problem. Of course he had no time for the sexist attitudes of some in his court, especially since it was so prevalent in the barbaric nations his nation fought, and it had cost them dearly; no matter how large or experienced the Earth Kingdom armies or Water Tribe raiders they would always be half the size of what the Fire Nation could field.

None the less titles, inheritance and family were still passed down through males lines, which meant that even if Azula sat upon the burning throne her children would be of the buffoon she married. The wall of fire rose in anger as Ozai thought about his grandchild being known as the child of an extremely wealthy cabbage merchant or overweight armchair general. It was unacceptable, any future ruler of the Fire Nation should trace their heritage back through him, his father and grandfather not through the line of some lesser house or lucky merchant.

Ozai placed a hand on his forehead, as much as he despised it the fact was there was little even he could do. His train of thought was disturbed by a messenger entering the throne room, it could only mean one thing.

Before the servant could say a word Ozai spoke "Send her in" the man was unsurprised, he bowed his head and retreated out of the room. The Fire lord calmed himself and waited for the Princess, as Azula entered and confidently walked towards the throne he reached to his side and picked up one of many scrolls, all of them containing details of his daughters past few months.

Azula stepped just beyond the closest pillar and bowed down to the floor, Ozai smirked he was the only one she would ever show that much respect. "Tell me Azula, how have you found your new authority it has not challenged you much I suspect"

Ozai already new from the reports that she was having no trouble, every road from the smallest dirt path to the widest trade route was clear, every boat connecting the islands of the Fire Nation was on time, she had even surprised him by personally meeting with some ambitious engineers who claimed to have a revolutionary new kind of transport, they called it a "train."

"Not at all, I believe I have made substantial improvements to the organization and the experience has proved most enlightening" Azula's refined and textbook answer meant she was not being challenged at all, and after only three months there was very little that could be drastically changed.

Honestly Ozai had no idea why he had to personally meet with his daughter, the reports at his side told he everything he needed to know about Azula's activities. Of course they had barely seen each other since her birthday celebration, so perhaps these evaluations served to maintain the social relationship between the Fire Lord and his kin.

"_Speaking of which" _Ozai reached over and picked up a very thin scroll, opening it revealed the individuals who were advising the Princess. This was arguably the most important scroll in the pile as it showed who Azula had chosen to place her trust in. Ozai smiled at the short list of names "_Trust nobody, I have taught you well."_ Looking at the first name, or names to be exact, he asked "Your studies and training are proceeding nicely I expect, Li and Lo appear to have no serious complaints."

"Yes father, my skills are developing far beyond what is expected me, obviously" Ozai smirked, "_With those two I should expect nothing less, ancient and peculiar as they are" _Li and Lo had been serving the court since his father's time and Ozai knew that as…difficult as Azula could be, her academy reports were still in his office, Li and Lo could deal with anything she could throw at them, fire or words.

Aside from her teachers Azula had a skeleton crew of attendants, liaisons to the ministry, messengers, servants, guards. She would of course need to build a much larger group of retainers as she came of age, a personal doctor and food taster would be useful… and perhaps a poison master and assassin or maybe a torturer, or executioner.

"_Perhaps a vicious beast she could sick on her foes would be a good birthday gift, ah so many good memories"_ Ozai stopped himself from revelling in the memories of his youth and returned to the scroll, where one name stuck out.

"Princess Azula, I am positive you have your reasons but please enlighten me on why this "Ty Lee" is acting as your right hand" Ozai was incredibly curious of his daughter's first choice of retainers especially since, if memory served, the girl appeared rather simple.

"Ty Lee is very capable I assure you, I admit she may not look it but she does process skills that will prove to be of great help in my duties" Azula had obviously thought this threw, and was very aware of what she said, or more precisely what she did not.

"_Skills eh? I wonder if she omitted the specifics because they are complete tripe, or perhaps this girl has some value she wants to keep to herself; my my Azula your trying to hide things from your Lord __and____father are you?...your diffidently my daughter"_

Ozai leaned back and thought back, he remembered the Lee girl as the daughter of a noble house, Lord Uzars to be exact, a well-established, very loyal household with a large number of members and vast wealth. The girl was apparently an old school friend of Azula, an odd choice back then since unlike that blank faced girl, Mai was her name, with apparent skills with blades the pink wearing, overly cheerful girl seemed out of place with no apparent skill or value.

Of course aside from their names and households Ozai had never given much thought into the children Zuko and Azula interacted with in their youth, the most interested he got was the tidbit of the Mai girl having a crush on his son. "_Ursa was already imagining their wedding when she found out. At least if Zuko somehow proves himself he will have potential bride waiting for him"_

Pushing aside the duel thoughts of his son and marriage bleeding into each other, he returned his focus to the girl his daughter had chosen to be her personal attendant of all things. That position gave the girl an enormous amount of authority, through his daughter yes but none the less that was a great responsibility to place in the hands of one who apparently sprung up out of the blue one day.

Ozai's spies had no idea how the girl got into the Palace and Azula's quarters nearly two months ago, but the Princess had quickly settled Ty Lee into adjacent quarters and the girl had been practically stuck to the Azula's side ever since.

There was most likely more to the how and why but Ozai was not about to spend more of his time then he needed. For all he knew his daughter simply needed a fellow noble to converse with to keep from going mad as unlike him she could not speak to the small army of advisors that helped Ozai run the nation.

None the less the girl was an odd placement in Azula's otherwise completely logical lifestyle, and before Ozai took an action he needed for information. "You may rise Azula, I am satisfied with your results" His daughter rose and gave him a perfect salute "Thank you father, I will continue to excel in my duties and studies"

"I expect nothing less of you, you are dismissed" Ozai watched as his daughter turned and made for the door.

"Oh one more thing" Azula stopped in her tracks "When you leave send in this Ty Lee, I wish to…evaluate her"

Azula was deep in the shadows and her voice did not waver but Ozai knew by the half second of hesitation that he had caught her off guard "Very well my lord." Her pace did not change as she continued on her way but Ozai was certain she was playing out every possible outcome of the next few minutes "_Well Lady Ty Lee let me see what my daughter sees in you, for your sake it had better be impressive" _


	9. Chapter 9

Avatar Chapter 8

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Outside the throne room Ty Lee was fidgeting in place and ignoring the two guards who stood next to the throne room entrance. Today Azula was meeting with Fire Lord Ozai for her "quarterly review", Ty Lee thought Azula had done wonderful job but her dad was probably much more demanding, even more then Azula herself.

"_Stop worrying she'll be fine…but what if she's not fine, what if her dad is mad at her! I won't be able to help, I should rush in there and tell him that Zula is an excellent "Transportation Minister" and that no trail had gone neglected, no ship has arrived late and that the forces of nature are no match for Princess Azula's obsessive need for perfection and organization!"_

Ty Lee sighed, not only was that completely lame but she knew if anyone could properly represent Azula, it was Azula. Not to mention the fact that she was terrified of the current Fire Lord, she had been terrified of him when he was just Prince Ozai, of course former Fire Lord Azulon was terrifying as well even if all she had to go by were history books and Azula's tails.

Now that she thought about it almost everyone in the royal household scared her to some degree, perhaps being scary was a prerequisite. Focusing on the now, Ty Lee simply tried to calm her nerves and wait for the Princess who had gone in only a minute ago.

Ty Lee was not sure how long the meeting would take when Azula told her of it a few weeks ago, she had a feeling Azula had no idea either, but it apparently was not long as Azula brushed aside the think curtains after only a quarter of an hour.

Her excitement at Azula's return, unharmed, was dulled by the look on the Princesses face. She did not need to read any auras to know that Azula was not okay and Ty Lee was afraid to ask what had happened. Before she could open her mouth Azula spoke "The Fire Lord would like to see you Ty Lee"

She blinked and wondered if she heard right, Azula could not have possibly said what she thought she heard. Hands landed on her shoulders and she was startled by the look in her friend's eyes. "Ty Lee, you remember the protocol for meeting with a sitting Fire Lord don't you" Ty Lee tried to think but "Um" was all she could spit out.

"Blast it Ty… fine just listen, walk in there, only walk, and keep going till you reach past the last pillar before the throne, you then bow to the ground and you stay there understand! You do not raise your head, you do not speak and you do not look upon the Fire Lord unless he tells you so, okay"

Ty Lee was shaking but nodded her head, the stories of what happened to Zuko where filling her head. "Okay Ty, just go in there and answer any question he asks of you, don't ramble and only say what needs to be said" Azula breathed in "Now go in, he does not like to be kept waiting"

Azula actually had to give her a push towards the curtains before Ty Lee snapped out of it and with a short look back at the frowning Princess she walked into the throne room for the first time in her life.

It was much darker than she thought it would be, of course the room was larger than she imagined as well. Making sure to take slow steps she walked towards the end of room, where a wall of fire was burning from one end of the room to the other. As she got closer the heat from the fire became more intense and sweat was beginning to form on her brow, from either the heat or shadow of a person she could now make out.

With a sudden realization she looked towards the floor and wondered if the Fire Lord could see her through the fire. She was coming up to the last pillar and remembering Azula's words she bowed to the ground as smoothly as she could, from this close the heat from the fire was more than uncomfortable.

Ty Lee waited, she tried to think about what the Fire Lord would want with her, what he might ask her, what he would do to her if she disappointed him.

"Lady Ty Lee, you may raise your head" Came the voice from behind the wall, clear as day despite the roar of the fire. Ty Lee rose her head up but did not look upon the shadow of man sitting on the throne, she cleared her throat.

"Now then tell me, what exactly is it you have been doing in the Princess's service since your…appearance in the Palace?" His question was straightforward but Ty Lee had done a lot of things with Azula, but then she remembered they all stemmed from a common source.

"I, um, do what Az- Princess Azula tells me to do" That was a slip and she knew it, Azula let her drop the formalities in most instances but she suspected her father would not appreciate it.

"Everybody does what she commands, whether she speaks of it or not but you seem to have been afforded much more privileges than most, why do you think that is?" The Fire Lord's tone did not change.

"I…I don't know my lord, she said that I belong to her and that she would make use of me." Repeating what Azula had said on the balcony a few months back was all she could come up with, her nervousness had made her mind go blank.

The Fire Lord paused at her answer, and then in an amused voice spoke "You belong to her do you, tell me Lady Ty Lee have you seen or heard from any members of your family since you came into my daughter's service?"

A bit shockingly, Ty Lee realized she had not nor had she tried to contact them "No my Lord…me and my family don't see eye to eye" Ty lee did not know why she added the last bit.

Still amused Ozai spoke again "Of course you don't" The fire lord sighed "It appears your appointment was much simpler than I thought, tell me my dear do you consider yourself and loyal servant of our mighty nation?"

She was not sure where this was going but answered none the less "Of course my lord" The Fire Lord spoke again "And…do you know what happens to those of our nation who are not loyal?"

Ty Lee swallowed a lump in her throat "They are punished, my lord" She could not keep and tremor from her voice. "Indeed they are" At that she saw the wall of flame lower and the man behind it stand up, he began walking down the steps.

She dropped her gaze to the floor, she heard his steps getting closer until he was standing right in front of her, Ty Lee's mind spun at what might happen.

"Lady Ty Lee I am certain that my daughter has her reasons for keeping you around, I also suspect it had something to do with the specialized training you _both _receive." Ty Lee was caught off guard at that last statement, but she was shaking and was not able to truly think straight.

He continued "I can guess why Azula has placed such faith in someone of your…nature, but none the less you have been granted power and knowledge that many in this city would kill for, as such I will remind you that any disloyalty to the crown will be met with extreme retribution."

Ty Lee's overactive imagination raced with all kinds of cruel scenarios, she could not even spit out a reply. "Lady Ty Lee, raise your head and look me in the eye"

Slowly she raised her head trying not to think about the stories of Zuko's last meeting with the man in front of her. Trying not to tremble like a child she looked upon the most powerful man in the world, the golden eyes, the cruel smirk and flaming background made him appear like a demon from her worst nightmares, it was all she remembered before she saw nothing but black.

* * *

Ozai was honestly surprised when the girl, wearing far too bright pink, let out a sound like that of a small rodent underfoot before her eyes rolled back and she crumpled like a heavy sack. "_Hmmmmm, perhaps I overdid it, but at least I know why the Azula would choose the girl as a confidant; her backbone is as strong as a wet noodle."_

It was as he suspected, royals in line to the throne had much to learn and rarely left the Caldara or the Palace for that matter. Therefore they often had loyal individuals of noble birth, or of significant intelligence, stay with them for meaningful conversation.

In truth he should have suspected Azula would choose an old school friend, but perhaps one who was a bit more complex. The Mai girl would have been a superior choice in his opinion but if remembered correctly she was with her father in the colonies, a loyal daughter to a loyal if slightly incompetent man.

Of course the girl seemed entertaining enough, though her fainting was a bit much "_If Azula has not instilled what will happen if she steps out of line Ty Lee will defiantly remember this,_ _hopefully". _He was also amused by the knowledge that Azula had still not learned how to share after all these years, in her youth it was stuffed animals and wooden soldiers but now she claimed people as her possession, he almost felt bad for the highborn girl.

He decided to trust his daughter's choice of attendant, she was not the most sophisticated but if the guards Azula obliterated daily in training were to be trusted the girl had some ability in hand to hand combat, which could be useful.

Assured he nothing to worry about Ozai called for the guards to enter. When they approached he ordered one to take Ty Lee to her quarters and the other to inform the Princess that he was satisfied with her servant.

After a quick salute one picked up the girl and they both made their way to door, while Ozai ascended the stairs and sat once more upon his throne. All in all in had been a good day, his legacy was well on her to learning the complexities of ruler ship and he had managed to scare a twelve year old half to death, a trivial accomplishment but amusing none the less.

Ozai reached over a poured himself a warm cup of tea and savored it with a smile on his face.

* * *

The Princess of the Fire Nation sat in a warm bath, trying to ignore the sad girl blowing bubbles underneath the water surface in front of her. "Ty Lee would you stop feeling sorry for yourself, it's only natural that you would fear the Fire Lord and though passing out in front of him is somewhat extreme it is understandable."

Ty Lee looked at her like she was about to cry "But Azula, I **fainted **in front of Fire Lord Ozai while he was asking important questions, what will he think of me now!" She had a quivering lip and puffy eyes.

"I doubt that will color his opinion of you Ty, he probably wanted to assure himself of your loyalty" That was all Azula could deduce form Ty Lee's rambling after she bolted up and screamed in the Princesses chambers.

"But, but, but what if he wants to speak with me again and you're not there! He'll probably see me as some sort of weirdo who faints at the color red or jumps at load noises or has to sleep with a candle and stuffed toy and" Ty Lee's imagination was out of control again and Azula decided not to remind the girl that she had fainted at the sight of blood in the academy, hid under covers when there was a lightning storm, and Azula was positive she still cuddled one of her many fluffy animals at night.

In truth Azula was glad that all Ty Lee had done was pass out, she had been so focused on making sure everything was in order for her review she somehow completely forgot that her father may wish to meet with her attendants without her present.

The ten or so minutes waiting for Ty Lee, even though she could have just left, were spent standing stone still and regal on the outside but internally going over every possible scenario of what might happen in the throne room.

She had slipped up, and when the guards had been called in she feared the worst especially when the one carrying Ty Lee pushed the curtain aside. She was wondering if she needed a doctor when the other guard told her that the Fire Lord was pleased with her servant, who was simply unconscious, and she was being taken to her quarters.

Azula immediately ordered them to bring Ty Lee to _her _chambers, making sure to put on a scowl and use a tone that signified she was most unpleased with the Ty Lee. The two guards despite their elite status left in haste after they arrived, not wanting to know what would become of the pink clad girl.

Azula had no time to celebrate her acting skills before she sat down and berated herself for overlooking Ty Lee's appointment. She should have predicted her father would wonder about Ty Lee, she was not yet skilled enough to demonstrate any of her abilities so it should have been obvious that the Fire Lord would want more information.

As Ty Lee laid on the couch she tried to figure out her lapse of judgment, it was not like her to miss a single detail. It did not take long however to realize that in Ty Lee's case she had always simply been there, in the academy and now in the Palace she was the energetic girl who followed Azula around all the time.

She was annoyed with herself for forgetting that being made a royal's attendant made Ty Lee much more than that now. Her flow of thought was broken by Ty Lee jumping up and screaming, Azula actually had to give her a slap before the girl calmed down enough to speak in complete sentences.

After a lot of rambling and apologies Azula ordered Ty Lee to follow her to the royal spa, it had been a stressful afternoon and a hot soak would do wonders for both of their nerves.

Which lead to now where Azula tried to relax and Ty Lee was now calm, somewhat, and was now looking around in awe. "_That's right she's never been in here before, the royal baths have a strict no child policy."_

"Are you impressed Ty Lee, I admit being able to use the royal spa whenever it suits me is a fantastic perk of being a Princess" Azula truly enjoyed being pampered, most of time she did not like being touched unnecessarily, sans Ty Lee's frequent hugs, but having her every whim taken care of while relaxing on a comfy chair was a welcome experience even if she had been too busy to take advantage of it lately.

Of course at the moment both of them were simply sitting in the very warm water of one of half a dozen soaking tubs. It was a wonderful place with all manner of herbal waters and amenities, along with a great view of the surrounding city since only a wooden railing and stone pillars separated the tub area from the outside world.

"Yeah, this is really nice Azula…thank you and, uh, um" Ty Lee speech seemed to taper off as she was now avoided Azula's gaze, she also had a blush on her face. Azula sighed "What is wrong Ty, the water's not to warm is it I choose the mildest temperature there was"

Ty Lee started waving her hands in front of her "No, no the waters fine Azula I, um, just don't see you like this all that often" The girls blush was intensifying.

Now Azula was just confused, Ty Lee was technically right as they bathed separately and this was the first time Ty Lee had seen her in anything less than her sleeping robes. But that no reason for her current behavior, they had seen each other exposed on multiple occasion in the academy, a result of few too areas to bathe, along with most of the other girls.

It had been embarrassing but even back then Azula would not let herself be defeated by petty issues of modesty, even if it did annoy her to no end. "_Perhaps she's self-conscious, the irony would be wonderful but how could it test it? Oh I know"_

Azula had a smirk on her face and waved over a group of servants who waited with a large cart of all number of amenities. Ty Lee looked up as they approached and became nervous as Azula whispered something in one of the older girl's ear.

The older servant girl nodded and quickly spoke to the others who began getting out a number of soaps, cloths and brushes. Four them went over to Ty Lee who now looked innocently confused, they stripped off their simple robes to reveal a thick one piece bathing suit underneath.

Azula saw Ty Lee had a look of understanding appear on her face before the servants slipped in, and begin to thoroughly wash the girl. Azula relaxed as a number of other girls slipped in and began washing her, while another kneeled behind her and placed a thick cushion behind Azula's now reclining head before she began to message the Princesses neck and shoulders.

Azula kept her eyes on Ty Lee, or where Ty lee should be, and was greatly amused. She had ordered the attendants to lather up, clean and soak the girl until not speak of dirt, grime or any other blemish was present, and then told them to repeat as necessary.

She knew from experience that the four girls currently scrubbing down Ty Lee were very methodical and did not leave any nook or cranny untouched. As she watched them scrub, wash and dunk Ty Lee into the warm water, who could do little more than catch her breath as she tugged one way or the other, Azula picked a berry from a floating tray and plopped it in her mouth "_Ah it's good to be me"_

After about twenty minutes of listening to Ty Lee taking deep gasping breaths, squealing in surprise as the girls scrubbed any particular sensitive area and being essentially thrown around like a dirty rag doll Azula was pleased to see the girls get out of the tub and reveal a now exhausted Ty Lee.

She looked wonderful of course, her hair was shiny and smooth, her skin was spotless and they had somehow even managed to trim and clean her nails. "Why Ty Lee you look simply stunning, perhaps I should have the girls pamper you like this every night"

Ty Lee cast a glance as the four obviously pleased servant girls and shock her head rapidly "You don't need to do that Azula! I um, would not want to be a bother."

Azula noticed that once again Ty Lee had a blush and refused to look at the Princess, "_Mmm, she survived being manhandled better than I thought so why the nervousness." _Azula looked outside and realized the sun was starting to sink, it was time to turn in for the night.

"Well than if you don't wish for anymore "pampering" tonight Ty Lee I suggest we return to my study and prepare for tomorrow" Even as Azula spoke Ty lee nodded furiously.

Azula promptly rose from her oh so relaxing position and singled for a towel and bath robe. As she waited she noticed Ty Lee was sneaking glances at her, with a red blush covering her entire face, and when a servant whispered something in her ear Ty lee let out a squeak, grabbed the waiting towel and shuffled across the room towards the drying area.

Azula was now very confused and rolled her eyes. "_Well this has been fun day, I passed my review with splendid commendations and somehow managed to embarrass Ty Lee, not as impressive but infinitely more fun."_

With a smile on her the Princess made her way to where she knew Ty lee would be waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Avatar Chapter 9

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Half a year had passed since Ty Lee spoke to Azula on the balcony and Ty Lee was certain she was going to go mad. The second quarterly review had gone off without a hitch, which meant it went the same as the last one but without having to meet with Fire Lord one on one.

Being Azula's constant shadow was always interesting, training was going well and was always a highlight. Studies with Li and Lo were really fun now that they brought a small libraries worth of old scrolls on the ways of chi, auras and forces of the universe. Azula was warming up to the idea, "_hah…warming up",_ that Ty Lee could tell the emotional state of almost anyone but refused to believe in anything about fate, destiny or singles from the universe.

No, everything was great, except for Azula's constant, cruel and inhumane torture of her emotions state and wellbeing, which was made even worse since it was probably the one time Azula herself did not know she was doing it.

"_I don't think I can take another training session, she just looks soooo beautiful and graceful, oh Agni what if start to stare and blank out again." _Ty Lee had naively believed that accepting that she had feeling for the Princess would bring her peace and make her aura a thing of vibrant joy. Instead she was constantly worrying about what she said, how she acted and the like.

Ty Lee could not help it, she was a very emotional person and was incapable of holding things in. But one does not simply walk into Princess Azula's chambers and announce that you love her with all your being, not unless one wants a fireball to the face.

And being by her side from dawn till dusk, through training and a number of spa visits Ty Lee was blessed in a sense as she got to see Azula in all her splendor. The spa was an interesting affair, ever since their first joint visit Azula had insisted they go at least once a week and they often went many more.

Ty Lee now knew most of the servants in the Palace by name and the ones in who attended Azula, and herself, in the spa were actually very friendly despite Ty Lee's peculiar first experience. And by speaking to them she realized that having a crush on Princess Azula had a very odd problem, being that Azula was incapable of recognizing it, at all, in any way.

In fact one of things Ty Lee learned over the past few months was that Azula was totally and completely incapable of being "normal". Everything was always about efficiency, or strategy, or crushing ones enemies like the vermin they were, Azula used that one often.

Conversely Azula had no idea how to do normal things, the first time a pimple had appeared on her face she had immediately declared it to be the sign of an assassins poison and would have torn half the Palace inside out if Ty Lee, Li and Lo had not convinced her that it was part of growing up.

Obviously this resulted in Azula completely misreading Ty Lee's behavior over the past few months. When Ty Lee was caught staring at the Princess in the training room, she asked the chi-blocker if she wanted combat tips. When Ty Lee got to close and started to blush Azula would interpret it as a result of overtaxing herself while training.

"_Oh Zula, I love you but you can be so flaming dense sometimes! You're going to make be actually come out and say it aren't you!"_ Ty Lee had thought that dealing with the aftermath when Azula discovered her true feeling would be the difficult part, but it was obvious that the Princess was not going find out unless someone spelt it out to her.

"_This sucks, Zara, Kiko and all the rest of them can tell but now they just embarrass me." _It should not have surprised her that the teenage girls had recognized the signs where Azula had not, and now whenever the prodigious Fire Bender wanted a spa treatment they were always capable of putting Ty Lee in the worst, or perhaps best positions, all while giving her sly smiles.

Zara was the worst, she was the oldest there at nineteen summers and was apparently well versed in the arts of romance. She always made sure that Ty Lee got a good look at the Princess when she was indecent, and would whisper mild yet jarring statements when Ty lee was not expecting it.

Commenting on Azula's hair style one moment and then telling Ty Lee that it was a joy to run her hands through it the next. Azula seemed completely oblivious to all this, to busy enjoying being pampered in every conceivable way, all at once.

Ty Lee pulled on her braid and wondered if beat- sparing a training partner into the ground would clam her nerves, Azula enjoyed it. But at least she had something to look forward to, it was the eve of a New Year.

And as such there would be a festival honoring the past and looking towards the future, celebrating the strength of the nation and giving thanks to the royal family for leading said nation. Azula and even the Fire Lord would be giving speeches and throughout he Fire Nation parties, celebrations and the like would be held for nearly three days straight.

"Ty Lee quit your daydreaming and tell me how this billowing mass looks on me." Azula's annoyed voice echoed throughout the large changing room. Ty Lee looked over and sighed, this was the fifth dress Azula had tried on.

"Azula they all look wonderful on you but remember what Li and Lo said, it has to signify that you are the "radiant flower of the Fire Nation"." Ty Lee thought it was a beautiful sentiment but Azula thought otherwise.

"I am **NOT** a flower nor do I wish to look like one; how am I supposed to defend myself with these long sleeves, and I am positive I can't perform proper footwork with all these ribbons and bells." Azula was again ranting on the combat ineffectiveness of a formal gown.

"Zuuula, you're not going to be Fire Bending remember, that's what the performers are for." Ty Lee always found it cute when Azula was flustered and could not keep the playful tone from her voice.

"Oh really, you seem excited about _your _little demonstration, all those tumblers and daredevils seem to have taken a liking to you." Azula was right, apparently fate was a wondrous thing as Ty Lee was going to demonstrate her acrobatic abilities in front of large audience, in Azula's honor of course.

Azula was apparently not supposed to have any hand in the preparation of the New Year's festival, it was to be surprise for the royal family as well as the guests. Ty Lee on the other hand was capable and encouraged to put together some form of entertainment, and since Ty Lee was confident in her own skills she might as well take part personally.

Li and Lo had given a long explanation of how publically demonstrating her abilities would improve both her and her families standing in the court, if she did a good job that is, displaying loyalty to the crown and proving herself an effective servant of the Princess.

Ty Lee would have done it anyway just for the chance to live out her dream but doing anything in the capital seemed to have some sort of political affect. Of course the only thing weighing on her mind was the fact that her family would be watching. She had not spoken to them since she had been appointed as the Princess attendant, though they had not tried to contact her either which caused Ty Lee wonder how any meeting would go.

"No, absolutely not! I feel like a puffed pastry in this why is there not anything even remotely practical!" Ty lee looked over and giggled, the light red robe Azula now had on did indeed make her look quite round.

"Don't you dare laugh! I do not have the luxury of merely choosing the pinkest thing in here, and where is the rest of it anyway?!" Ty Lee smiled and looked herself over, she had found what she was going to wear formally almost instantly; it was obviously bright pink and resembled what an exotic dancer from the southern islands would wear.

It did show off a bit more flesh than most other formal gowns but in even in winter the Fire Nation climate was always hot and humid. Ty Lee put her hand on her hip and posed for Azula "I think it suites me perfectly Zula, how about you choose something that matchers your personally like I did, this is unorthodox, pink and makes me feel free-spirited"

Azula glared at her before looked at the servants attempting to dress her "Fine, you two. " Azula said pointing at the closest servants "Get that red robe over there with the dragon on, no not that one you fools the one that actually looks intimidating!" Azula than pointed to another servant "And you, go get that large chest of accessories I saw, the black one" as the servant scurried off Azula turned to her fashion advisor. "And Ty, you go get the makeup and jewelry box, since you seem to be bursting with ideas"

Ty Lee smiled and with a bounce in her step hoped off the raised platform she was standing on and skipped over to the box containing all manner of makeup and several hundred pieces of finery, it was more of a cart than a box.

Ty Lee watched as the servants dressed Azula in a blood red robe with a menacing dragon stitched in. Azula than pointed at the large chest which contained various ornamentation, solid gold bracelets, flashy headdresses and the like. After a lot of trial and error Azula finally had an outfit on that satisfied her.

It was almost entirely red and black and the servants were not happy that she had chosen military style foot wear and armoured bracelets but Ty Lee had to admit it did look like Azula. "Now everyone get out…not you Ty Lee I require your assistance dolling up my face."

Ty Lee followed Azula towards a large vanity, she was giddy that her friend wanted her help with her hair and makeup. Azula sat down and crossed her arms, "Now do what you think is necessary and no more, I am trusting you to know what is best."

Ty Lee was shocked "_Azula said she trusts me" _She nearly had tears in her eyes, so what if it was only makeup. Calming herself, Ty Lee went to work finding what would make sure friend look good. Aside from lipstick Azula never wore much makeup and no jewellery aside from her crown so Ty Lee knew Azula would only enjoy a minimalist approach.

It was quiet as she worked in the dressing chamber, the large room held all the formal wear that the royal family would ever need and then some. It was brightly lit and had a calming atmosphere, good for last minute discussions before important events.

"Soooo, what are you going to do at the party" Ty Lee spoke as she carefully applied lipstick to Azula. "If you think that I am going to mingle with you forget it, I have no interest with talking with a bunch of scheming nobles." Azula replied.

"Ah, but Azula there will be a lot of cute boys there, and maybe we will run into someone we knew from the academy. " Ty Lee was ashamed to admit that's she mostly just wanted Azula there in case she ran into one of her family members.

"The boys will not be cute and even less intelligent, also I spent years avoiding the clucking of out classmates at school and I have no intention of getting involved now." Azula seemed firm with her decision and opened her eyes, she then sighed.

"Ty Lee if you don't want to see your family you can simply order them out." Ty Lee was startled by Azula's comment and started sputtering out words, the Princess was unfazed. "You are without a doubt the worst scheming noble in the country Ty, I don't even need to try anymore to know what you're thinking." Though the words sounded harsh Azula had a somewhat gentle smile on her face.

Azula then looked at herself in the mirror and seemed content, she stood up and placed her hand out to the side and Ty Lee understood the gesture, reaching over to a very ornate box she picked out a solid gold crown with red gem outline.

She placed it the Princess's hand and Azula herself secured it in place on her head. Azula turned towards Ty Lee and spoke "Well?" Ty Lee knew Azula wanted an answer but she was too busy staring at her Princess, she looked absolutely beautiful in a half regal half military general kind if way.

I sharp pain on her forehead broke Ty Lee from her ogling, and as she rubbed her head she realized Azula had flicked her. "By the burning coals of our nation Ty stop doing that, I know my radiance is breathtaking but I expect some decorum from you by now. Now tell how I look." Azula seemed both impatient and nervous at the same time.

Ty Lee smiled "You look wonderful Azula, you just look like well, you. Everyone is sure to notice you."

Azula crossed her arms and gave an impatient snort "They had better as I will not make it a habit to dress myself in these, I feel some sort of prized bull-pig." With that the Princess made her way to the door with Ty Lee happily skipping behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Avatar Chapter 10

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

It had been a brilliant night so far and Azula was quiet proud of her speech, she had been practicing her public speaking and it was fun having a large crowd hang on to her every word. The next few days promised to be relaxing, she had to admit it was a relief not having to actually plan anything; for the past six months she had worked herself hard to make sure everything was perfect, her bending, her studies and her work with the ministry.

Anyone who said the royal family was a bunch of lounging slobs obviously had no idea what it took to run this country. Her father spent all his time in meetings and in council with his advisors, she barely saw him outside official functions and only for formal dinners.

These dinners always made Ty Lee nervous but she would have to learn to be in the same room with the Fire Lord. Speaking of Ty Lee she was in the process of preforming along with a group of traveling acrobats. Azula had to admit she was impressed, not many twelve year olds could balance on a tightrope over twenty feet high, especially with two overweight jesters bouncing on it.

The girl suddenly leaped off and the gathered guests gasped in fright, until Ty Lee grasped a previously unseen bar which she used to fling herself back up to the rope. Azula smiled, Ty Lee never fell and she had seen the black clothed attendants slide the bar into place.

Azula had no idea how Ty Lee managed to convince the troop to let her preform with them, she supposed Ty Lee could have threatened them with unimaginable pain but that was more her hobby.

In any event she was very much the star of the performance, the leaps and spins were flashy and she had every guest in the large brightly lit courtyard watching her every move. Azula was not oblivious to the fact that this was Ty Lee's dream, even in the academy she had talked about preforming for an audience.

But Ty Lee was hers alone and her talent would be wasted at a circus or in a performance group… of course Ty Lee could technically just buy her own circus; even without the power that she now possessed her family was one of the wealthiest in the Fire Nation and Lord Uzar had a reputation of loving the stuff he could buy with his vast sums of gold about as much as the gold itself.

The man was watching his daughter right now in fact, Azula admitted he was hard to miss. He was a very large and incredibly fit man despite his advanced age, he was around her uncle's age at sixty summer though with a full head of short white hair and think mustache. He always had a harsh look in his eyes that reminded Azula of her own father, though Uzar was kept in check by his wife.

Lady Azita was a very beautiful and what the spa girls called buxom when it came to her female curves. She was a good few decades younger than Lord Uzar and Azula had thought as child she was little more than an opportunistic gold digger, though after some research she discovered that Azita was a vicious merchant with connections and that she loved gold just as much as her husband. The joining of their two families had given Ty Lee a father with a mountain of gold under his feet and a mother with factories, shipyards and plantations to her name.

The two together, if rumors were true, were made for each other; which was seemingly confirmed when their first child turned into seven, a good investment with interest many said though Azula did not see the beauty of the statement. In fact taken all taken together Ty Lee's entire extended family included scores of members and enough wealth to build a freighter made of solid gold and encrusted with jewels, "_I wonder if such a thing would float, probably not, though I suppose it would be amusing to see it sink."_

That all said the one thing Ty Lee's family did not have was the political influence that some other noble families had, such as Mai's father who flaunted it by having a house just steps from the Palace. That was the most likely reason as to why they had no problem with dropping whatever plans they had for Ty Lee for the chance to have a daughter be practically glued to the Crown Princess.

Azula leaned back and watched as Ty Lee dived off her rope and proceeded to swing off a number of bars until she hit the ground. The crowd cheered as Ty Lee and the rest of the troop bowed. "Most impressive, I commend your foresight Azula, Lady Ty Lee possess impressive skills and I have no doubt you are putting them to good use."

Azula looked to her left, where the Fire Lord sat in his own private palanquin. "Thank you father, I have many plans to optimize her abilities."

She could see the Fire Lord smirk through the curtain "I have no doubt" but his smile vanished as he looked at something outside. Azula followed his gaze and saw a number of boys congregating together near the buffet, but were casting glances at the royal family from time to time. She then noticed it was her specifically they were looking at and she did not recognize, nor like, the look.

"Princess Azula, I would like you to engage those young men in conversation and see what caused them to look upon you in such a way" Ozai's voice was neutral and Azual had no clue what he or the pompous looking boys wanted. None the less she gave a short bow and climbed to her feet, perhaps she would get to test how this outfit fared in battle.

* * *

Ozai put his head upon clasped hands and watched intently as his daughter walked towards a group of boys he knew had been encouraged by their respective families to… get to know Azula.

He watched as the lead boy, the best looking and most confident stepped forward and bowed to Azula. He saw him sweep back his hair and lean on a pillar in a way Ozai was embarrassed to admit he had a tried in his youth to try and look cool for the ladies.

_"Agni! I am certain I did not look like such a pompous sod back then, he is completely botching the look…though if my theory is right it won't matter._

Ozai watched as the overconfident doormat spoke to and then listened to Azula, he saw his face fall from a smile, to a frown, then to a horrified expression. He saw his friends reel back, steeping behind a slow looking yet large fellow with hunk of meat hanging from his mouth.

He watched as Azula ignited an intense blue fire in her hand, he did not know what she said to them but the large boy's mouth dropped open and the cooked meat fell to the floor a spit second before the entire group darted in the opposite direction with lead boy looking as if he wanted his mother.

Ozai buried his head in his hands and sighed, he knew some of those boys were sons of some of the fiercest fighters in the country and his daughter had probably scared them more than their parents could ever hope to.

"_Of course. My daughter can manipulate and outwit a raven-fox, master political theory and take part in intense negations so one would think she could at least speak to a boy without sending him running but noooooooo."_

Ozai knew he would have to accept Azula was as powerful and terrifying as a dragon… and that any potential suitor had a better chance of mating with an actual dragon then getting Azula to so much give him a kiss on the cheek.

"_I am going to need a flaming miracle at this rate! Ancestors I beseech you, send me a paragon of courage, fearlessness and sheer tenacity._

* * *

Ty Lee was in no way courageous, fearless or tenacious but she was proud of herself, she had finally done it. She had performed before a large audience and it was incredible, the eyes that hung onto her every move, the gasps as she did death defying feats and the best part was that Azula had watched her the whole time. She saw the Princess watch her with those golden eyes and it was a chore not to stare at them the entire time.

She would have to ask Azula what she thought, she bet herself that the word satisfactory would be used, but first she had to actually get through the crowd and quickly before…

"There you are my little blossom!" Ty Lee suddenly found herself gathered up in a vice like hold and then smothered by what she knew were to be her mother's ample assets. "H-hi mom, you're suffocating me again." Ty Lee tried to say while waving her arms around.

Lady Azita let go and Ty Lee took in a gasp of air, being denied air through hugging was awkward and she promised to keep that in mind the next time she gave one to Azula. "Oh I'm sorry sweaty, I just haven't seen you in such a long while that I forget myself." Azita leaned down and placed a long wet kiss on her daughter's cheek, which caused Ty Lee's face to heat up incredibly fast from embarrassment.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are very proud of you, it's good that you took the initiative and got yourself such a high level position, you have brought a large amount of honor to our house my little bouncy-fuzzy-wuzzle-bear.

Ty Lee clasped her hands together and looked to her feet, her face was red hot "_Oh Agni please let me become an Earth Bender and sink into the ground." _Ty Lee had no illusions as to where she got her attitude. Ty Lee felt hands on her face tilt her head up and saw her mother examining her face "Oh dear, that performance of yours has smudged all your makeup…by the way very exciting sweaty but next time let me know when you're about to risk your life, I have half a mind to put you over my knee just for that little dive off the rope."

Ty Lee nodded quickly, she was aware that she also got her deceptively thin yet strong figure from her mother. Lady Azita pulled out a small bag from her robes and started to repair the damage the exertion had caused to Ty Lee's carefully applied makeup.

It was slightly humiliating, especially with so many people watching but it really Ty Lee could not complain, her makeup was a mess. After Azita finished she looked Ty Lee over and gave a smile, and another kiss on her forehead.

"So Ty Lee how has it been, you've done everything Princess Azula as told you to do right? Remember that she can ask you to do _anything _and you have to do it."

"Everything's been okay mom, Azula's very good at telling me what to do… how are thing at home?" Ty Lee did not want to talk about her time with Azula, less she inadvertently reveal her true feelings, and she was genuinely curious about the rest of family.

"Oh it's terrific bouncy-bun" Ty Lee pouted at her mother ability to think up cute nicknames "Your father and I have just had a boon of business opportunities, all thanks to your appointment in fact so be prepared for your birthday and let's see… oh your sister Tal Lee kicked a poor boy in his privates, his own fault for really, Tu Lee rescued a cat-owl and has been taking care of it for months now and… ah yes your aunt Kikimo became an officer in the navy."

Ty Lee's head was swimming, sometimes it was hard having so many family members to keep track of but her mom was still going.

"Tel Lee and Te Lee got into a fight over who was the most handsome student from the boys academy, Ta Lee managed to double her investment in her dragon fruit stand, To Lee got a one way trip over my knee for breaking a vase a few days ago but then I felt so bad I bought her a solid gold necklace, your uncle Rohzar put forth his son as a candidate for the Princess's hand and… "

"Wait!-what about Azula's hand" Ty Lee had a bad feeling.

"What, oh that's right this is probably odd for you, your friend getting suitors this young, but in all honesty if what I just witnessed is any indication Princess Azula is not going to be tied down anytime soon."

"What you saw?"

"Oh yes it was quite a spectacle the Jejal boy and his friends were throwing glances at the Princess in her palanquin, with Fire Lord Ozai sitting right beside her no less, and then she came over and started to talk to them.

Ty Lee was shocked, Azula actually interacted with people?

"We all thought maybe one of them had caught her attention, but in all of two minutes she had all of them running for the hills." At this Lady Azita let out a small giggle "Oh Ty Lee, you should have seen their faces, actually one of boys is right over there and he still looks the same."

She looked to where he mother was indicating and a saw a young man of about fifteen standing next to a fierce looking general that had to be his father. The general however appeared to be trying to console the his son who look as if he had just seen a demon eat his mother, burn down his home and devour his flesh…or Azula.

But Ty Lee felt very troubled, she had not considered the idea that other people would be looking to get that close to Azula. She did not know what she was going to do, but she had to find Azula, now.

Ty Lee quickly bowed to her mother "I'm sorry mom, but I really need to find Princess Azula"

Lady Azita smiled "I understand honey-buns, your duty is to your Princess." She gave Ty Lee another smothering hug and kiss on the cheek. "But one last thing Ty". Ty Lee suddenly felt a very quick and firm slap to her behind, it caused a good sting that caused a small squeak to come out of her lips.

"I know you're the Princess's attendant and all, but if wear an outfit with such a low neckline and short skirt before you actually look like woman again I will make sure you don't sit for week, understood."

Ty Lee nodded and inadvertently rubbed her bottom "Yes ma'am"

"Very good now go find the Princess, love you sweaty!"

With that Ty Lee took off through the crowd, she had a feeling she knew where Azula would be after terrifying someone. She ran to where she knew the Fire Bending demonstrations were and thanked the spirits when she Azula watching a man crate a dragon-tiger out of bright yellow flame.

She now walked and again was struck by her lack of foresight "_What are you going to say to her dummy?" _Ty Lee could feel her heart beating and knew she would have to go by what her heart told her in the next little while.

As she reached Azula the Princess turned her bored eyes towards Ty Lee.

"Azula, can I speak to you, in private" Ty Lee was a bundle of nervous energy.

Azula looked at her with an appraising eye before she spoke "I suppose, follow me I know a place."

With that Ty lee followed her Princess, not knowing why but knowing for certain that this was going to be an impotent night.

* * *

Azula walked with Ty Lee until they made it to the edge of the Caldara, where one of the Royal families many private meeting points was built into the hill. The two guards saluted and moved aside as Azula led Ty Lee into the small building.

From here the view was amazing, one could see most of the Palace city, Plaza city, the ocean, and the surrounding landscape. Azula looked at Ty Lee and saw the girls face was red, she had either spent too much energy during her performance or she had sampled some sort of alcoholic beverage that was thrust in her face.

"Well Ty, we are in private and away from the celebration you adore so much, why am I here?" Azula was completely perplexed for once, Ty Lee was not one for secrets or subterfuge so it must a personal matter.

Said girl was currently looking at her feet like a child, refused to meet her eyes and had a blush on her face, again. "Uh, yeah, I mean yes we are and that's good, um, so Azula we're friends right." Ty Lee stammered out.

Azula raised a perfectly formed eyebrow, "I would say we are, but I doubt you needed that clarified"

"I-I didn't, I just wanted to know how close we are and how much you trust me" Ty Lee was now looking at her with worried eyes.

"If I trust you? Ty Lee what are you implying, we are as close as… is someone blackmailing you, who is it! What do they want! Of course they would go through my attendant to get government secrets, Ty Lee just tell me who it is and I'll deal with it." Azula was convinced Ty Lee had been coerced into giving away secrets that she would have access too, and this odd behavior was her airheaded friend's form of secret code.

Ty Lee was shaking her head and waving her arms, "No, No, No it's nothing like that, it's just that, um, oh I'm not very good with words"

Azula scoffed "A tremendous understatement, now Ty Lee tell me who is putting you up this and I will show you that quick action is more powerful than any threat thrown at you by some bottom feeder."

Ty Lee looked at her with tick in her eye and was pulling at her braid, "Flame it Azula it's like I'm talking to a big stupid hippo-cow! You know what fine, I'll show you action!" And with that Ty Lee closed her eyes, grabbed Azula's stunned face, and kissed her.

It was childish kiss, like the ones Azula saw mothers give their kids and it lasted for only for a few seconds but Azula was rendered speechless. Even as Ty Lee pulled away looking very pleased with herself, Azula stood there and brushed her fingers over her ruined lipstick.

"Wha-bu-why, huh" Azula had stopped thinking, of all the things that had happed in her life this was by far the most bizarre.

Ty Lee on the other hand looked relieved, as if a huge weight had disappeared. "Azula, I know we're friends, true friends, I knew it back when you asked me to stay with you, but… I don't know I just wanted more. Over the last little while I wanted to be your best friend and talk about things friends do and we have but I realized I wanted even more than that."

Azula felt Ty Lee take her hand, and was startled by the feeling that her hand that was shaking while Ty Lee's was steady. "Zula… I like you, I really, really, reeeeally like you, oh who am kidding, Azula I love you! And" Ty lee let out a sad sigh "And I know you well enough that you probably don't feel the same way, I don't even know if you even can feel that way towards someone, but I know that you need me and I've decided that I will stay with you no matter what you think of me."

Ty Lee let go of her hand, sank to her knees and bowed, Azula actually needed to grip the railing to stop from falling over. Her mind was racing and she had no idea what to do, never in her wildest dreams or meditations did this scenario come up. She looked at Ty Lee, her best friend who wanted to be much more than friends. The girl who Azula had allowed herself to grow attached to over the past few months apparently wanted far more from her, but in a way Azula was totally unprepared for.

"_What do I do?! What do I do?! She said she LOVES me, me.., what does that even mean, I-I-I_" She was starting to hyperventilate so Azula intentionally burnt the inside of her own hand to snap herself out of it "_Enough, I can handle this, so she is infatuated with me, of course she should be I am…attractive, I guess, but it cannot possibly work out we're both girls, or maybe it can what did the scroll on imperial laws say again, oh Agni burn you Ty Lee!"_

Azula managed to straighten herself and calmed her voice, somewhat "Yo-you may rise Ty Lee" The pink girl rose and looked Azula in the eye, she had a radiant smile on her face.

The knowledge of Ty Lee's aura reading made Azula realize that this was an issue she would not be able to talk herself out of, she did not know what she would say anyhow.

"We will talk more in my chambers" Azula quickly started walking, she heard Ty Lee's footsteps behind her, she realized she rarely went anywhere without the sound anymore.

She made her way through the city, avoiding the heavily populated areas and not interacting with anyone beyond a quick order to move out of the way.

She tried to think of what she would do once she got to her room, would a relationship be possible? Would it be allowed? Did she actually want it? Was she, Azula, prodigy, capable of this?

Far too soon she was at her room and the servants had already pushed the doors open so she was left with no more time to think. She waked in, dismissing the servants who intended to help her undress, and looked at her attendant.

She was pretty, more cute then beautiful but they were twelve so that was not really the point. "Do you want me to help you undress my Princess" The formal language was unusual and Azula felt infinitely more uncomfortable, Ty Lee was being the image of proper and it felt…out of place.

Azula could only nod and stood upon a raised dais, she tried not to flinch as Ty Lee started removing her clothing. Too late she realized she would be indecent in front of Ty Lee, and suddenly it all came into place, the stares, the blush, and the way she would always be watching at just the right moment in the spa.

It was all so obvious, and yet she had completely missed every single indicator. Ty Lee handed her a sleeping robe and Azula quickly wrapped it around herself, suddenly very self-conscious "_Does she think I'm pretty, all the other girls were more dolled up, does she like that?"_

Azula looked at Ty Lee, she was waiting patiently for her command. Azula knew she had decision to make, this was not something that could be ignored. Calming herself she breathed in and out deeply, she could feel the fire in the room and within herself respond to her will, it always calmed her.

She walked up to Ty Lee and started to circle her, she looked over her friend over from top to bottom before speaking. "Ty Lee I am going to ask you directly, do you wish to pursue a…relationship, with me."

The girl beamed "That would make me very happy Azula, just as long as it's what you want to"

Azula swallowed, that did not help at all, if she said no Azula knew Ty Lee would stay by her side, still be her friend, but of all the things she had done to her this was something that Azula knew would make the Ty Lee do more than cry.

But if she said yes… what would happen, how would Ty Lee treat her from now on? What would father and the court think? What would be expected of them as they grew older? And then Azula realized that what really bothered her, it was not what other people or even what Ty Lee would do, it was what she could do, or could not do.

Azula did not feel anything when the world love was used, it was as foreign a concept to her as Water Bending. She did not know if she could learn what it meant, but she knew that people who were in love seemed happy.

Of course they could all be imbeciles but ever since her mother left she was not as… complete, as she could be, until Ty Lee came to her balcony and suddenly the world was better, with her in it. And some part Azula wanted to at least try, she wanted to have someone who she could trust, with absolutely anything and everything, she wanted someone who would stay with her and only her.

The idea of Ty Lee getting into a relationship with someone else, though she never thought of that scenario before now, annoyed her. Ty Lee was hers and hers alone, and if she said yes then Ty Lee would be hers in every way possible, forever. But Azula knew this would be different, Ty Lee would…love her, and she would expected to love her back and Azula was deathly afraid she would fail at achieving that goal. She took a deep breath.

And, knowing there would be no going back, she took Ty Lee's hand in her own and looked at the eager girl. "Very well Ty Lee, I suppose I would not be against a-" Azula was silenced by squeal as the girl tackled her onto the floor.

"Oh Azula, I'm so happy, I know this isn't easy for you but I promise I will show what love is, I know I can." Ty Lee kissed her again before she grasped Azula in a tight hug.

Azula, not quite knowing what to do, decided to take a chance and wrapped her own arms around and Ty Lee… it felt nice.


	12. Chapter 12

Avatar Chapter 11

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

It was a wondrous day, in fact more than wondrous and a certain acrobat was cartwheeling down the halls and humming tunes in celebration. Ty Lee knew she had never been this happy, ever.

It had been a week since she confessed her true feeling to Azula, and seven wondrous days since Azula had returned them, sort of. Ty Lee expected that Azula was not going to instantly proclaim her love for her, but none the less they were a couple now. In secret of course as Azula did not want her father to find out which Ty Lee immediately agreed too, it was sort of downer but she then saw it as a plus as it added another dimension to their relationship.

Their relationship was odd, Ty Lee knew she was being for more daring then she should be in private with Azula; light pecks on her cheek, hugging her all the time, shoulder rubs. Azula did not seem to mind and she even tried to be romantic at times, tried being a suitable word.

Yesterday Azula commented that her hair was radiant like a flaming projection shot from a warship, Ty Lee supposed it was the thought that counted. Azula never tried to initiate anything physical so far but in a very Azula like way she was trying, Ty Lee's heart swelled when she caught her girlfriend reading children's stories for tips on how to be friendly to people.

Outside of their chambers however it was business as usual and Ty Lee made sure to tone down the joy of being with Azula all the time, the Princess had explained to her that she herself did not know how their relationship could turn out. And Ty Lee understood, Azula was the Crown Princess and heir to the throne and thus would be Fire Lord one day.

It was expected of her to marry, though Ozai was still strong and healthy so she would not be pressured anytime soon. None the less there were already suitors competing for the Princess attention, some were present at the New Year's festival. Ty Lee was not there at the time but Azula made quite an impression on them, it sent all of her potential mates running but that was life.

Ty Lee understood that this relationship was going to be complicated but she was always the optimist and hoped the future would bring good fortune. And the universe seemed to hear her plea as one of Azula's projects appeared to bear fruit, the work on the imperial railway.

Ty Lee remembered the pair of engineers behind it, one was a young man named Galizo Val Roh, his debt collectors called him Gaz for short, and his female companion Iza. Gaz was…odd, but he was a genius when it came to the Fire Nation technology, while Iza was the voice of reason, bodyguard, assistant and child hood friend.

Two months after Azula first came into the ministry they had approached her and Gaz had given a heartfelt and bizarre speech of the fantastic opportunity that this railway could bring. It had been envisioned by Gaz's uncle two decades ago but the logistics and funding did not come together, the project was too big and mechanical knowhow was simply not there, the project flopped.

Gaz on the other hand had an epiphany while eating a bowl of porridge one day and managed to convince Iza very wealthy mother to loan him a substantial sum to build a prototype.

After the prototype worked, to everyone's shock apparently, Gaz set up a meeting and dragged Iza, various models and diagrams to Azula's study to implore the Princess to give the project her royal blessing, promising that it would revolutionize all aspects of life.

After Iza punched him in the back of head to stop Gaz from hyperventilating, she apologized to Azula but repeated his plea in a more moderate tone. Ty Lee could not understand much of what the man said but it sounded amazing, being able to travel quickly from one end of the country to the other without needing an animal drawn carriage.

Azula had sat there in silence for a few minutes before wiring up an official declaration and stamping it with the royal seal. The eccentric engineer wanted to hug Azula but his assistant clubbed him with a think leather strap and she dragged his unconscious form out the door, not before bowing and thanking Azula.

That night Azula had explained that the potential of this project would change the world, the ability to travel with such speed and consistency was unheard of in the Fire Nation. Ty Lee remembered lessons from the academy, they learned that unlike the other people of the world they of the Fire Nation had to use knowledge, hard work and pure force to make a living.

They were not like the Earth Kingdom who build could homes and roads from the land itself. They were not like the Water Tribes who made build cities of ice and tame the ocean with a wave of an arm. They are not like the Air Nomads who could fly through air and cared for nothing below their temples.

They of the Fire Nation could not command the world around them; all they had was their fire, its warmth and light, their passion and desire to change. Azula explained that building this railway in the Fire Nation would be an enormous boon for the nation, and if it worked it would be started in the colonies where it would solidify their hold on the entire region.

Azula also confided that it was risky, the monetary and labour costs would be enormous and if it failed the consequences would be dire.

But now the first few legs of the project were complete, connecting some minor trading ports with interior cities or worksites in the northern part of the country. The plan was to start small and if they worked out every major city in the nation would be attached to the system.

And Azula was going to inspect every inch of the completed track and check on the building sights of those yet to be completed. It was a long trip to the northern edge and Azula planned to spend several weeks making sure the crowns investment was secure.

This meant they would be alone for long stretches of time as it was only them and a select few servants and guards accompanying them. Li and Lo were stated they would be coming too but would meet up with them about halfway through, something about Azula needing to learn about field governance and they needing to visit a certain retreat that children had no place in.

So Ty Lee was with Azula in the Princess's room helping to pack personal belongings, and resisting the urge to give her yet another hug. She couldn't help it, she was an affectionate person and every time she wrapped her arms around Azula or gave her quick kiss on the cheek she would see Azula's aura brighten, it was beautiful and kind of sad.

For such small things to make a difference was extraordinary but it also meant that Azula was, for a lack of kinder word, damaged. Ty Lee knew this, she probably had for a while, but seeing Azula at her weakest and learning about auras meant she could see obvious signs of it.

She could tell the character of someone quite simply now as all she had to do was watch the way their aura changed, whether in color or shape, its size, and it feeling. It was hard to explain and Ty Lee doubted she could describe it but she knew what he saw was true, even when she wished it was not.

Azula's aura on the surface was powerful, bright and vibrant colors were present especially when she was bending. But if Ty Lee focused she saw those pure black cracks just under the surface. They expanded whenever Azula messed up a form, slacked even slightly on her studies, thought of her mother or simply let the stress of her position get to her.

Ty Lee admitted to herself that she was not the brightest, biggest or warmest flame on the candle wick but she knew that her being with Azula was helping, Azula trusted her, probably more than she had trusted anyone. Ty Lee knew that if she had left that night on the balcony the Azula that was her friend from childhood would start to fade, and if she were to leave from now on…Ty Lee was certain that her Azula would be gone forever and replaced with the monster people thought she was.

There was absolutely no going back from now on and Ty Lee wondered if she had revealed her feelings too early but she made a promise to her Princess and Ty Lee as going to keep it.

"Agni's breathe, why won't you fit?! I will make you feel my eternal wrath!" Ty Lee looked over and saw Azula trying to fit a crossbow in her personal pack.

"Zula…why are you brining a deadly weapon with you." Ty Lee was not aware of any dangers in the area they were going, and since when did Azula need weapons.

"This Ty Lee, it our nation's finest personal weapon, hand held, accurate and it can be tipped with explosive jelly, I received it from a suck up in war ministry for my birthday and yet I have not fired it once." Azula was praising and yet glaring at the weapon that refused to fit into her pack.

"Okaaaay, and what are you planning to shoot with it Azula." Ty Lee asked with worry.

"Well I obviously don't know yet, whatever or whoever is unlucky enough to annoy me at the wrong time…don't look at me like that that I saw you pack that obnoxiously colored toy." Azula was now cradling the weapon as the way Ty Lee suspected she hugged her stuffed bunny-bear.

She smiled, Azula did have a soft side though it was buried within a hard layer of fire and condescension. "All right Zula we can put it in my pack if you want, we can it put next to Sir Fluffles."

Azula took a look at her own bag, stuffed to the brim yet organized brilliantly and then to Ty Lee's, a mess of random items with plenty of room left over. "How… you know what never mind here."

Azula placed the surprisingly lightweight crossbow in her hands and Ty Lee placed it right next to the obnoxiously colored toy Azula despised. Ty Lee turned around and saw Azula making a final check of her bag. Getting a sly smile Ty Lee silently stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around Azula's middle, the Princess froze as she usually did.

"So Zuuuuuuula are you excited about our trip? I am, it will be the farthest I've traveled in my life and we'll be some of the first people ever to ride a train, it's so cool" Ty Lee smiled but felt that Azula was not totally paying attention.

"Oh, what, ah yes of course Ty Lee this is a momentous occasion that promises to be very enlightening, and, um I'm sure it will be very good for your aura…" Azula was stumbling all over herself, Ty Lee sighed.

She let go and walked around to look Azula in eye "Azula, sweetie, you don't have to be so nervous." Ty Lee leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Azula's cheek before once again wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder, Azula meanwhile had raised her arms and seemed to be contemplating what to do.

"Zula you know you don't have to try so hard, just put your arms around me, I promise it will be fine." Azula seemed to take offence "I know full well it will be fine, I am simply determining the best way to do this." The flustered Princess ended up awkwardly putting her arms around Ty Lee, as if unsure how much contact was optimal.

It very Azula like Ty Lee accepted, she was a prodigy who had to be perfect everything she did and was obviously doing the same here. Unfortunately physical affection, romance and anything involved in a social relationships was not her cup of tea and it showed.

Luckily Ty Lee was an expert on physical affection and quickly wrapped her arms completely around Azula, arms and all, in tight bear hug.

"T-Ty, it is getting hard to breath and I feel ridiculous so cease this infernal action, go strangle Sir Fluffles instead." Azula was blushing madly.

"Ok cutie" Ty Lee gave Azula one last kiss before letting go. She heard Azula mumble something about her pride and reputation but Ty Lee was content, the whole world could fear Azula but she would still love her Princess.


	13. Chapter 13

Avatar Chapter 12

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

It was always risky to deceive the Princess but the girl was still young and had much to learn, no matter how brilliant she was. She was a difficult child to deal with to be sure but neither of them had ever given thought to having children and she was the closest thing to a granddaughter they would ever have.

Li and Lo knew something was amiss even before Azula started her trials. Servants in the Palace they knew for certain had not been properly vetted, and were only there for a few days at a time with long break in-between. There would always be spies and informants in the capital, it was the cities nature, but these individuals were getting far too close to their charge for Li and Lo's liking.

They were nameless servants to the Princess, but Li and Lo and even lady Ty Lee noticed there were too many new faces. Ty Lee obviously saw nothing wrong and was always happy to greet a new servant, asking about their name, family life, hometown, favorite color. Often surprising the poor souls so used to being ignored, it actually helped Li and Lo identify a few infiltrators as a most were caught off guard by such a friendly and chatty noble girl.

They had not yet cornered one as they were certain whoever was employing these people believed themselves be undetected, for the time being. And in truth they had not caught anyone breaking in to a secure room or looking through any secret documents. It was as if whoever was behind this was simply gathering information on Azula, and Li and Lo had a feeling that whoever it was did not have the Fire Nations or the Princesses interests in mind.

And it was just as the Princess was coming away from her more violent tendencies, the plucky gymnast must be a gift sent from Agni. Ever since that Ty Lee had started living at the Palace Li and Lo noticed Azula soften at the edges. Not by much but they had been playing this game far to long not to notice that the Princess was much calmer when her friend was with her.

It was a welcome change, ruling with fear was an effective path but it must be tempered with logic and foresight. Azula excelled at instilling fear in others but still had to learn how to properly apply it, and the plucky acrobat would hopefully prevent the Princess from many of pitfalls of her position.

More interesting was the information they received from their agent in the royal spa, Lady Ty Lee had a very intimate feelings for Azula. That was a potentially harmful or beneficial development depending on how it played out but any action on that would have to wait until after their 'vacation'.

They would meet with Azula and her entourage in due time, it was an incredible endeavour this railway, but for now they had work to.

"Are you ready dear sister" Li spoke to Lo

"But of course, you know I can't remember the last time we got to root out some sleeper agents." Lo spoke to Li

"Neither can I, I do hope I have not gotten rusty "Li replied.

"Nonsense, you are just as skilled as you ever were, now let's go and make some young stud sequel." Lo claimed encouragingly.

"Oh you old flatterer you know just how to cheer me up don't you" Li replied cheerily.

"My dear stop, you are going to make me blush" Lo spoke.

The twins smiled at each other and walked side by side down the halls of the Palace, ready to do what must be done.


	14. Chapter 14

Avatar Chapter 13

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Azula was positive, this was going to be a crowning achievement of her rule. This machine, this marvel of engineering, this hunk of metal, steam, coal and fire was the thing that would prove to the world that she was an absolute genius.

Granted she only knew the basics of how it worked at the moment but by the end of this trip she promised herself she would know everything there was to know about Fire Nation technology from the this wondrous creation to their biggest warship.

Gaz had proven good on his word, the railway had been set up in the northern part of the Fire Nation's largest island. It now connected a few port towns with interior settlements and was proving to be more incredible than Gaz had so eagerly proclaimed.

Locals were astonished that trips that used to take days or even weeks could now be completed in hours. The merchants and industry were even happier that almost any cargo could be transported inland without the need for animal drawn wagons.

There were issues of course, some complained that the noise and smoke were irritating, or that pristine Fire Nation country would be destroyed to name a couple, but that would be taken of in time.

Azula reasoned that the benefits greatly outweighed the cons and she had already informed Gaz to keep the Fire Nation environment in mint condition, there were a number of waddling nobles who would pay an overly inflated price for a luxury car and a gorgeous view on a trip through the countryside.

"_Speaking of luxury and views_." Azula turned around and admired her accommodations, they were truly fit for royalty. Since she would be traveling from one end of the track to the other this car was meant to be lived in, complete with a large bed, sitting area and dining area and the other things needed for a comfortable trip. All of which was dressed up in all the finest trimming, golden dragons, think red carpets, handcrafted furniture and he like.

The outside was equally ornamental, it was obviously designed to insure that anyone who saw it knew who was on-board. There was only problem, the large yet single bed. All of Azula's servants and guards had their own shared car but Azula did not feel that sending Ty Lee to sleep there would be what a good girlfriend would do

It was awkward for her to refer to herself in such a way, in fact everything about this relationship was awkward, for her at least. She originally thought there would be a formula or manual for this kind of thing, such an important part of society surly must have a set of instructions. Alas Azula realized that beyond children's books and romance stories she was out of luck, a rare thing indeed, being a girlfriend was very much a think on your feet endeavour.

She had been trying to act more "romantic" as she refused to let this of all things be the skill she failed at perfecting but it was not an easy task, she felt like a fool most of the time for saying such buttery things and humiliated when she thought on how stupid they were after the fact.

Ty Lee took all of it in stride however, always accepting her compliments and giving her a hug or kiss in thanks. The acrobat had certainly become more affectionate, Azula once looked up from scroll to see Ty lee face mere inches from hers, in a hand stand on the chairs armrests. Another time Azula walked into her room only for a pink clad blur cartwheel in front of her and plant kiss on her nose.

It was not unpleasant but it still through Azula off balance whenever it happened, it was just so foreign to her, which made the bed situation worse. There being only one bed was an obviously decision on Gaz's part but it meant that if Ty Lee were to stay in the royal car she needed a place to sleep.

Azula knew that Ty Lee could sleep anywhere, she once had a nap while upside down in the training room, an occurrence made more bizarre by the fact that she held the handstand all the while.

"_But we are a couple now, couples sleep in the same bed, I'm positive, but is that weird. Oh Agni what if I Ty Lee gets pregnant! That's how it happens, they go to bed and then the female is with child the next morning…WAIT! What if __**I**__ gets pregnant, or both of us, I am far too young to be a mother!" _Azula pinched herself to calm down she was being ridiculous, Fire Nation babies came from the dragon-stork and you left a cooked egg on your windowsill when you wanted one, everyone knew that.

Still, this was to be their first night on a moving train after so long on the road and they were both exhausted from the unnecessary tour/speech/excessive rambling Gaz had led them through.

Azula could have done without the half-hour explanation on the mathematical formula he came up with, after he was chased over a cliff by an angry heard of bear-bison after attempting to see if their horns could conduct certain vibrations, they could not.

"Hey Azula this train has a car with an entire kitchen in it, look what I got!" An excited voice came from the door. Azula turned and saw Ty Lee holding a large silver tray laden with food, she rolled her eyes. "Ty there was no reason for you to go get dinner, it's their job to bring it to us remember."

"Oh its no big deal Zula, we haven't eaten for most of the day and everyone else is tired from the long road trip, besides I got your favorites." Ty Lee spoke the last part in a sing song voice.

Azula admitted that she was hungry and she supposed that a relaxing night without guards and servants would be nice, but that would also mean being alone, with Ty Lee, all night.

"_Get a hold of yourself! You are the Princess, you are not to be intimidated by some pink clad gymnast no matter how cute and clingy she is." _Azula took a deep breath and walked over to the ornate dining table where Ty Lee had set the food down.

The silver plate was huge but Ty Lee had effortlessly placed it upon the table and was eyeing all the food, probably deciding what to eat first. Azula placed herself in the plush chair and decided to start with a cup of herbal tea, it would relax her.

Ty Lee placed a large assortment of different things on her plate and began to eat but with more finesse then she usually did Azula noted, she was apparently rubbing off on Ty Lee.

"So Zula what's the first stop again?" Ty Lee asked without anything in her mouth, which was a blessing.

"I told you Ty, every portion of this route must meet my expectations so we will be visiting the towns first, hopefully the mayors will have something intelligent to tell me." Azula was genuinely hopeful for some useful insight, if this monumental task was to succeed across the Fire Nation she needed to know what people living with it thought.

"Ok then we get to go see the building sights right. Mmmm, I bet there will be a lot of shirtless hunky muscle men." Azula nearly chocked on her drink.

"Wh-where did that come from?" Azula was confused, they were a couple now so Ty Lee should not be looking at anyone else in that way, especially at men if Ty Lee found her attractive, she was attractive right?

"Oh Zula I'm just teasing, besides." Ty Lee leaned on her hands and batted her eyes "I would much rather look at you shirtless" Azula was blushing like mad and was completely speechless, this was, what did the girls in the spa call it, flirting, but Ty Lee was being very direct about it, more than ever.

But perhaps two could play at this game, Azula begrudgingly admitted that Ty Lee was better at it then she was but she was never one to back down. "Well Ty, perhaps if you impress me somehow you will get your wish." Azula smirked as Ty Lee got a fierce blush and suddenly averted her eyes.

"_Hah, take that Ty I can be flirty to…oh Agni did I just say that? What a ridiculous thing to say" _Azula got a bad feeling when Ty lee looked at her with a determined look and got on the table.

"_Oh crap" _Azula watched transfixed at Ty Lee put a plumb grape in her mouth and actually crawled across the table, without touching a morsel.

Azula just had time to gasp as Ty Lee's head shot forward and she found the girl's mouth over her own. She felt Ty Lee's tongue transfer the grape into her mouth before the girl pulled away.

She actually swallowed the grape whole as Ty Lee stayed on the table with a big smile and triumphant look in her eye. "Did I impress you Zuuuula?" Ty Lee spoke.

Azula was stunned, that was unlike anything she had read about and she knew that had bitten off more than she could chew this time.

A sudden knock on door to the other cars caused to Ty Lee leap off the table with a squeak and allowed Azula a reprieve, gathering herself she spoke "Enter"

The door opened and Iza stepped through in a formal uniform, of Iza's own design interestingly, for high ranking rail workers, everything had a formal uniform in the Fire Nation. "Greeting's Princess, first I would like to apologize for my interruption and Gaz's tour today, he's an idiot"

Azula was amused by the woman bluntness, "It's alright; I can endure his eccentricity as long as he continues this pace on the railway."

"You have nothing to worry about Princess, Gaz is determined to complete this initial trial ahead of schedule, though I must warn you that when it is done he will certainly want to implement it in the rest of country, among other things."

Azula raised an eyebrow "Other things?"

Iza bowed "It is nothing you have to worry yourself about Princess, Gaz simply has a habit of inventing things in his sleep and I will make sure only those that are worth your time will be presented, if you so desire."

Azula nodded and decided that she would give the man's sleep addled contraptions a chance. "Also I have come to inform you that the train is ready and with your blessing we can leave immediately"

She was both pleased and nervous, Ty lee was standing at attention like a perfect attendant but she was still the one who had stuck a grape and tongue down her throat.

"You have my permission, I am looking forward to seeing how this train feels on the move." Azula commanded.

"Thank you Princess, if there is anything you need please use the commination tubes on the wall, they are connected to all the different cars… also Gaz will mostly wish to speak to you about installing them on Fire Nation ships when he gets the chance.

The Princess nodded and Iza once again bowed and exited, leaving them alone.

Azula looked at Ty Lee, who was now nervously looking at the floor most likely havening time to think about her previous action. Azula was still deciding how she felt about it but she was impressed, she did not always stay true to her word but this was probably a time to do so.

* * *

"Ty, sit on the couch" Azula's command broke Ty lee from her worrying, she had a feeling she had gone too far with her behavior it was far above their age and relationship status.

None the less she walked over and sat on the couch, and watched as Azula stood right in front of her. To her shock Ty Lee saw Azula's aura was bright red, the same shade as the blush on her cheeks. Her girlfriend reached up the collar of her formal wear but Ty lee quickly jumped up and grasped her hands. "Azula you don't need to do this I was only playing around and I really don't want you do something you're not comfortable with."

"Nonsense Ty I gave you my word and as a Princess I plan to keep it, you're not nervous are you." She was teasing her but Ty Lee that Azula was equally if not more nervous than she was.

"Besides we have bathed together on multiple occasions so this will be fine now sit, it takes a while to get this thing off." Ty Lee down with a thud and watched as her Princess undid her collar and removed the circle of fabric that covered her shoulders.

It was true they had seen each other indecent on multiple occasions but this felt… different and out of place. As Azula reached for the bottom of her shirt Ty Lee grabbed her hands in a vice like grip and refused to let go, Azula was looking at with a confused look.

Ty Lee stood up and bowed her head "Azula, I-I'm sorry, please don't do this I should not have said or done what I did and this is not how I want this to be, please please forgive me."

Azula looked completely lost "What is the matter with you, this is what couples do right? They see each other without clothes on, unless I misread that book" Ty Lee mentally smacked herself, she was a moron. Azula was a sheltered Princess with no idea on how social interactions worked and if Ty Lee played her cards right she could probably convince her that babies came from the dragon-stork.

"It's not that, couples do see each other without clothes on" Ty Lee only had second hand knowledge but it was leaps and bounds above what her partner had "But we are too young and we have only been a couple a few weeks, I don't want us to do anything that will make it weird between us."

Azula still looked confused but sighed and took her hands of her shirt "Well fine then, but you did impress me and I have already decided to give you something in return so what can couples do in this situation"

Ty Lee realized Azula would not let this go and it was endearing to see Azula try so hard so she gave it some thought and came up with one "Um, ok why don't you try and kiss me"

Azula raised an eyebrow "Kiss you, that's it" Ty Lee smiled and nodded.

"Fine, but after this no more comments about muscle men or shirtless girls, Agni when I'm Fire Lord I am going to commission a codex for this kind of thing how do people even get to the point of cooking the egg?"

Ty Lee had to think for a moment before she realized what Azula was talking about "_Oh Zula, you're just…wow"_

Ty Lee saw Azula close her eyes and lean in with puckered lips, this was probably the first she had ever given.

Ty Lee smiled and was prepared to accept the kiss that would little more than an innocent peck when the train suddenly jerked into motion. Neither of them expected it as Azula fell forwards and her suddenly open mouth met Ty Lee's.

The force then caused both of them to fall onto the couch and Ty Lee felt a sudden jolt of pain as Azula's forehead smacked into her own.

As the train started to pick up speed Azula removed her mouth and began to message her bruised forehead. Ty Lee was ignoring the pain as she found the Princess on her lap, Azula noticed as well and moved quickly moved to sit next to her.

They were both a bit shocked, by the kiss, the painful collision and the feeling of being on a moving train, the sound of the wheels on the track and the distant sound of the steam engine at the front of train.

Azula broke the silence "Well there we are, I suspect that counts as a kiss" The Princess was blushing despite her calm voice.

Ty Lee smiled and nodded despite the slight pain in head, she looked out the window "Oh wow." The view was already incredible, the setting sun was made a beautiful reflection on the ocean. How odd it was that many of her happiest moments occurred when the powerful orb in the sky was disappearing.

"It is marvelous, and soon every plump noble with gold in his pocket will be paying through the nose to see it." Azula got up and retrieved the shoulder cloth from where it lay on the floor, she then dipped it in some water and pressed it to her forehead.

"Now let us finish our meal before we retire, it will a couple of days before we reach our destination and I plan to do some reading on the way so I require I good night's rest"

The plan sounded good to Ty Lee until she thought about it and remembered there was a single bed, "_Maybe Azula really should have that codex commissioned; this is much harder than then a Prince saving the Princess from the dragon"_

She looked at her friend turned much more than friend and smiled, she would gladly be saved or even held hostage by Azula as in her eyes she fit both heroic prince and powerful dragon in equal measure.


	15. Chapter 15

Avatar Chapter 14

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Li and Lo collectively pinched the bridge of their noses, it was true that the simplest of things would throw one off. Despite all the things Azula exceled at the fact that she was completely ignorant of the fundamentals of human reproduction was shocking.

It had been a day since they got back from their "vacation" which had revealed less then they had hoped when Lady Ty Lee had privately informed them of Azula's interesting ideas on where babies came from. They had decided that it was more of a shock then the fascinating machine they were now traveling on, it was a wondrous way to travel.

Of course before they could explore and get a look at the muscled men operating it at the front they had spent an afternoon in the Princesses car at the back, explaining the mechanics of where they all came from.

It was a lesson they should have given long ago but other things seemed more important at the time, it was the acne thing all over again and they praised Agni that Ty Lee had so many family members who were just as chatty as she was.

It was an awkward afternoon but it served its purpose, Azula no longer believed in the dragon-stork but was now disgusted by the details of male-female intercourse. She would get used to in time it but not for a long while yet as they were now convinced that Azula knew of Ty Lee's feeling for her and at the very least acknowledged them.

That could prove to be an interesting solution to Fire Lord Ozai's issue with suitors, they worried that he was a hairs width away from snapping and igniting someone on fire the next time he saw a proposal letter. However they knew that young love was fickle, and royal young love was dangerously so. As such they decided to wait until they were sure that this paring would work out, they were now aware of Azula's peculiar shortcomings when it came to social interactions.

And now they sat in a rail car that was speeding towards the route that would eventuality lead to the rest of the Fire Nation, the designer was literally hyperventilating as he drew designs at his desk in the next room. The Gaz fellow and his partner Iza had been kind enough to let them share their car as it was the largest though mostly due to the workshop.

It suited their needs well enough and it did give them more than enough privacy to go over what they had learned. Foremost they now understood that there was far more than one person behind these informants. Every suspicious person had been contacted and employed by a different liaison and it appeared that no one spy knew the identity of another.

They deduced that this had to be a large organization that knew what they were doing, each person they "interviewed" knew very little and had no idea who had hired them or why. Most had been told to simply keep an eye on the royal family, their habits, mannerisms and the like.

Li and Lo were annoyed that they did not have a clue who was behind this but they were certain they were not loyal to the Fire Nation, one does not order surveillance on the Fire Lord or his heir if one wants to climb up the political latter.

In a very odd circumstance it was the appearance of Ty Lee that had triggered more in-depth and riskier behavior on the part of their enemy. It probably shocked whoever was in charge that Azula with her reputation of being, well, pure evil would take such an innocent girl under her influence.

They must want to know what was special about the girl, what secret talent she possessed or what political pull she could have. It had also baffled Li and Lo at first…until they met up with and saw the of two of them together yesterday, they realized that Ty Lee was special simply by being Ty Lee, and that Azula herself probably did not understand why.

At this stage there was very little that could be done on their side, the enemy now knew they had been found out and would take greater care in the future while Li and Lo would have to keep their sharp eyes open. They were loyal servants of the Fire Nation and would work hard to insure its success, but more importantly they also cared for the girl that had been under their care for almost four years now.

They knew a group was out there that wished for the downfall of the current administration in the Palace. They did not know if it was rebel faction within the Fire Nation, a foreign power or a combination but they both had a feeling that they would have to be proactive. When they got back they planned on personally informing the Fire Lord who would have his own spies and informants.

But for the moment they were going to enjoy this trip, the train would be coming upon a work site soon and admiring the fine male specimens working construction would be a welcome distraction.

**AN: To everyone who has read this story so far, the chapters before this have been pre-written thus the fast upload speed. From here on the chapters will be coming out somewhat slower, especially when university starts in the fall.**


	16. Chapter 16

Avatar Chapter 15

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Even though Azula had not said anything about their impromptu lesson with Li and Lo yesterday Ty Lee knew her Princess was embarrassed. In all honestly Ty Lee was embarrassed to but only because the details Li and Lo had given them, she apparently knew less then she thought about where babies came from.

Conversely Azula was most likely embarrassed by the reveal of her complete ignorance on the subject. The Princess was used to being the best and having not a single flaw show, the fact that her knowledge on human intimacies was on par with five year olds certainly struck at her pride.

That was probably why she insisted on visiting the engine car today, to renew her wounded pride by learning how fire moved this entire train. It was much more complicated than that and Azula was listing to every word Gaz spoke.

"It is a marvel of science your highness, the steam engine revolutionized the way we can use fire, isn't it beautiful." Gaz was staring at the main engine with a look of pure adoration, it was somewhat creepy.

Gaz was dressed as oddly as he acted, a set of goggles with multiple magnifying lenses attached, a verity of pencils and other writing utensils sticking out of his cloths; in fact their appeared to be a quill sticking out of his messy head of shoulder length black hair.

He wore a long leather coat weighted down with multiple tools, rolls of paper and what appeared to be bottle of exploding jelly. His pants and shirt were ragged and appeared to be burnt, torn and stitched in many places most likely from his odd experiments.

"Yes Gaz your love of the steam engine is noted but the Princess is here to learn how it is practical, not your odd behavior habits." Iza was as formal and level headed as ever, she insisted that she be with them whenever they met with Gaz.

"It is highly practical and elegantly simple, the fire heats the water, the water turns to steam, and the increased pressure powers whatever you want moved and if you had let me I could show the Princess my steam driven power arm." Gaz retorted.

"That hunk of metal nearly tore you in half the last time you put it on." Iza calmly replied.

"That's irrelevant, I proved that mechanically assisted it is possible to throw a komodo-rhino."

"That komodo-rhino sent you into a tree with its tail"

"Details Iza, details"

Ty Lee watched the back and forth continue, and then noticed Azula inspecting the many valves and knobs that controlled the train. It looked like a mess of metal, glass and numbers and it made Ty Lee's head spin.

"Gaz" Azula firmly stated.

In an instant the man was by her side "Yes your highness."

"Coal is used as the fuel correct" Azula spoke with a questioning tone.

"Correct Princess, at present it is the most efficient and abundant fuel we have at our disposal"

"And do we rely simply on the coals ability to keep the fire going? I suspect there is more to it than that" Azula was watching the grate where coal was thrown in.

Gaz had huge smile on his face "Ah you have suspected correctly, ooohhh exciting, if you would allow me to demonstrate."

Azula nodded and stepped back, Gaz stepped forward and faced engine. He closed his and reached his hands out in what Ty Lee recognized was a fire bending stance. The heat from the engine suddenly increased and the train sped up.

"As you can see a Fire Bender can increase the intensity of the engines fire through bending, it makes the efficiency of the whole mechanism increase exponentially." Gaz moved his fingers and the roaring fire decreased in intensity.

Ty Lee was amazed, to think one could make the whole train speed up through bending, it was incredible.

"I assume that is simply not a matter of creating a more or less intense flame, there must be a method behind." Azula was thinking hard, Ty Lee could tell simply by the look in her eyes.

"Again you are correct your highness, as much as it pains me to say there is a limit to the heat the engine can withstand, proper control and endurance are the most important aspects when manipulating the fire as creating to powerful a flame will destroy the internal workings, while too weak will not boil the water" Gaz had brought out a wooden writing board and was scribbling something upon it.

Azula had a raised eyebrow "Endurance?"

"Yes, your highness" Gaz turned the board around and showed Azula and Ty Lee a diagram of a crud stick person next to intricately drawn engine of many sizes, all accompanied by various formulas.

"As you can imagine manipulating the fire of a tank or even this train is one thing but the changing the one say… on the Leviathan class freighter that was launched a number of months ago, is quite another."

Ty Lee remembered that ship, it was the one Azula had seen off when she first started off as her attendant, and she tried to imagine the size of the fire that would be needed to heat the boiler on that behemoth.

Azula seemed intrigued "So, in theory, I suppose I would be possible to power a modern steam engine through bending alone, am I correct."

Gaz had his head turned to side and was tapping his writing utensil against his chin. "In theory, but the skill, control and endurance required would be immense; the fire would have to be kept at a constant intensity for long periods of time and from personal experience I know that the strain can cause muscle spasms, heat stroke, delusions, loss of control over bodily functions and fluids..."

"Gaz you're doing to again"

"What? Oh right, being disturbing"

Ty Lee was always awed by the way Gaz and Iza interacted with each other, though they often argued but their auras fit each other's like pieces of a puzzle and Ty Lee wondered if they romantically involved, it certainly would not be the oddest paring.

Ty Lee noticed the speed of the train start to increase, she looked at Azula and found her with her eyes closed and arms crossed, taking calm measured breaths. "Oh my" Iza had a hint of awe in her voice, and Ty Lee at what had caught her attention.

The fire behind the grate was bright blue, the trains speed kept increasing at a steady pace. "By the metal spike imbedded in my behind, these are incredible numbers" Gaz was writing down furiously on his writing board, looking at the various dials and blue fire burning in the engine.

The train was traveling at a much faster speed then when even Gaz added his power to it and yet there was no indication that the engine was strained. "Gaz the engine should be able to cope with this speed" Iza was confused, and Ty Lee was completely lost.

"Yes, I don't kno… ah what brilliance, what simplicity."

"Gaz unless you expect me to read your crowded mind, tell me has you drooling."

"It's incredible Iza, the Princess is increasing the intensity of the flame but she must also be channelling the excess heat directly into the water."

The trains speed gradually came down until Azula opened her eyes and let out a long deep breath. "Well, that was fun."

Ty Lee was amazed, though not surprised, Azula was the best Fire Bender she knew and possible the best she would ever know. Gaz was mumbling to himself while writing formulas and drawing diagrams at such a rapid pace that they were falling to floor.

Iza came over and bowed "Thank you for the demonstration Princess Azula, I know that look and Gaz will probably have seven new ideas by tomorrow."

Azula smirked "I am glad to have served as such an inspiration, when approachable tell him I wish to have an engine if this size installed at the Palace for training purposes."

Iza bowed "It will be done your highness."

"Excellent, come along Ty Lee"

Ty Lee followed behind as they traveled through the train "Wow that was awesome Zula, how did you know that would work."

Azula shrugged "I had a hunch, a skilled Fire Bender can feel the flames nearby and I could tell I could give the engine a good boost."

"Cool, so do you think you could power the train all by yourself, your, like, the most skillfully, controllingly, endurancy Fire Bender I know"

"Controllingly?"

"Is that not a word?"

"No, and neither is endurancey"

"Oh, well they sound like good words, so could you power the train all by yourself?"

"That's why I want an engine installed in the training room when I get back, I want to show up the other benders of the world."

"Huh."

"Tell be Ty, how do you think a Water Bender would move a boat" Ty Lee though about it "With Water Bending I suppose" Azula nodded "And tell me, do you know of the transportation network they use in Ba Sing Se or the delivery system in Omashu?"

"Are you testing me?"

"No"

"Will there be a test?"

"No"

"Then I have no idea"

"Of course, well the short answer is that both of them use Earth Bending" Ty Lee was starting to understand now and she thought she knew where this was going.

"So, do you want to do stuff just with Fire Bending"

Azula smiled "That is it exactly, I knew there was a reason that when the odd warship was captured it was so easily recaptured, Fire Bending is the key but it is not enough."

Ty Lee knew her Princess was getting excited "I want to be able to travel across the seas with nothing but my bending to propel me, I want to the ability to dig through mountains and soar in the air like the other benders do but on my own terms."

Ty Lee thought about for a bit "Do you really think we could fly Zula?"

"Of course, the Air Benders and their Sky Bison could soar through the air and look down upon the world at their leisure so why can't we."

"I've always wanted to fly"

Azula stopped in her tracks "You never said anything about it before"

"Well I always knew it was impossible but I always liked being up high, soaring through the air, feeling the wind on my face but I always had to fall back down eventually…but if you think I can be done…"

Azula looked at her over her shoulder, she then turned around and smiled "Alright Ty, I give you my word as a Fire Nation Princess that I will find a way for us to fly one day."

Ty Lee looked at her "You really mean that, you really think it's possible."

Azula looked smug "I will make it possible, and knowing my luck it will probably fall into my ha-oof."

Ty Lee tackled Azula and was giving her the biggest hug she could, even if they were outside their private car Ty Lee could not help herself. She felt Azula awkwardly half hug half pat her back and Ty Lee smiled, she would treasure the promise Azula made to her today even if they never did find a way to fly.

That night, as Ty Lee tried to keep herself from snuggling into Azula, she dreamt. She dreamt of a big red balloon, hot air and the feeling of the wind blowing her hair back as she looked down on the world from higher up than she and ever thought possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Avatar Chapter 16

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

It had been a very informative and productive trip, Azula had no hesitations giving her approval for the rest of the project to proceed. It would take a number of years but she had no doubt that soon the Imperial Railway would supplant the Imperial Highways as the prime method of travel in the Fire Nation.

As Transportation Minister she did not have the authority to approve such a large, and expensive, project but as Crown Princess she had more than enough pull. She had already sent a letter to the Fire Lord, more as a formality as he would most likely glace at it before giving it his stamp; as much potential as this project had matters in the colonies and with the military took up most of his focus.

And returning to the Palace meant she would have time to work on more personal issues, the most important being that she now had a girlfriend. The whole rail way idea had taken up the majority of her mind and she had tried to push the perky girl to the side. But now, looking at the acrobat happily looked through the eyeglass Gaz had gifted them, she thought of nothing but Ty Lee.

Being in very close proximity over past few weeks had been odd, and downright weird after Li and Lo gave their very blunt lesson in and corrected her…deficiencies in knowledge. _"I don't care if that's the way it is done, human reproduction is disgusting!" _

On a side note Azula learned that as awkward as sharing a bed with Ty lee was it was tempered by the fact that Ty Lee was a terrible sleeping partner, she hogged covers, talked in her sleep and Azula had on multiple occasions found herself kicked onto the floor, it was obvious that her worries of unintentionally doing something inappropriate were for naught.

Azula was made aware that she and Ty Lee could not have a child, a blessing somewhat, but that also meant that this relationship had a problem. This was one of the few times she wished that her brother was still here, as weak and small-minded as he was little Zuzu had the ability to produce an heir and if her hunch was right he would have a willing bride to give him one.

If he was still Crown Prince the pressure would fall on his shoulders and Azula doubted even he could screw it up. But she had the problem of being a girl, and the bigger problem of being attracted to another girl. Even though she had nothing to worry about for many years she tried to think of a solution to this problem.

"_Ugh flame it all, this must be why so many of those romance novels end in tragedy, all this nonsense makes __**ME**__ want to drink poison and stab someone… stabbing someone actually sounds nice but it still won't solve my problem."_

Azula refocused, thankfully she had time to read through a number of scrolls on Fire Nation law and heredity on her trip. She knew that she wouldn't be the first female Fire Lord in history, but if Ty Lee remained at her side she would be the first to have this kind of relationship in public.

_"Would the public stand for that?! Would father stand for it?! What is he expecting of me when it comes to this?" _Azula realized that Fire Lord Ozai had never spoken to her about this matter, it was always about the war, her studies, her bending. Never had he brought up the issue of anything regarding arranged marriages or future heirs to the throne.

"Ooooo look Zula I can see a flock peacock-flamingoes on other side of the valley with this, they're so colorful and have really good balance Oh Oh I know, I should make them my spirit animal for the month"

Azula smiled at Ty Lee's upbeat attitude, she was unlike her in every way and yet she made Azula feel special and at ease. She had probably given no thought to the idea of what it meant being in a relationship with royalty. In a way that was refreshing, the girl had no ulterior motives or hidden agendas she simply wanted to be her girlfriend because she wanted to be.

Azula supposed that it was cruel irony that Ty Lee would be better at this than she was. Ty Lee loved her, she said at least once a day, and yet Azula was still trying figure out what that meant. She liked being around Ty Lee, her frequent hugs, kisses and kind words were always a highlight. But she did all of it so effortlessly, when Azula tried she always second guessed herself, never sure what would be the best thing to say.

And she was no closer to knowing what love should feel like, she had a feeling that it was more than what she felt now but then again she had nothing to go back on. "_Come on Azula you can figure this out…" _Azula tried to think, tried to think of things she loved.

"_Do I love my father? No that does not sound right, I respect my father yes that sounds better… I certainly do not love my mother, not uncle Iroh either. Zuko? No he is amusing at best, Mai? Maybe, probably not, though I do like her more than most other people what about…fire"_

Azula's eyes widened "_Yes I do love fire, the feel of it, the heat, the light, the way I can move it but is that the same as loving someone, a person?" _Azula looked at Ty Lee, she was defiantly not fire but she then imagined her as a Fire sprite from an old children books and had to force herself not to laugh.

_"Mmmmm, well it's a start a least, I do believe I love Fire Bending so all I have to do it approach my interactions with Ty Lee the same way…HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"_ Azula could feel her eye twitch.

"Zula are you okay." Azula nearly jumped as she found hergirlfriend next to her and looking at her worriedly. She sighed "Fine Ty just…thinking." Azula noticed that Ty Lee looked unconvinced and remembered that Ty Lee could see more with her eyes then even she could.

"Riiiight, well you seem stressed so I am going to unstress you"

"Unstress is not a word Ty"

"Yeah, well, it should be, I am going to do it so let's put the bed down so I can give you an Eightfold Chi Pathway Rehabilitation."

"A what?"

"I put a lot of words together to sound smart! Now get up before I say something stupid."

Azula smirked, she got up and allowed Ty Lee to fold down the plush seat cushion into a makeshift bed.

"Now lay down on your stomach and think of something peaceful."

Azula laid upon the think cushion and decided to give this 'Eightfold Chi Pathway Rehabilitation' a chance, anything was better than thinking about the love issue.

"Now Zulawhat are you thinking about." Ty Lee asked from above her.

"Crossbows"

"Crossbows?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I said something peaceful"

"Crossbows can be peaceful."

Ty Lee huffed "Alright fine, I guess… think of shooting something with a crossbow while I start."

Azula felt Ty Lee move her now bare feet to her back, she felt the girls toes move around her back in pattern and soon found that her back muscles were loosening up.

"How does that feel Zula"

"Mmmmmmm"

"Oh good that means its working, I think"

Azula felt Ty Lee flip onto her hands and it was an interesting feeling the girl's entire body weight begin directed through her hands. She did not know what she was doing but felt unbelievable good, she felt peace and calm spread through entire body as Ty Lee did…whatever it was she was doing.

She did not know how long it went on but Azula was certain she did not want it to ever stop, it was if her stress and hesitations were flowing out of her. "Azula? Hello are you there, oh darn it I must have done something wrong."

Azula heard a voice, it was a sweet voice. She turned over and though her vision was blurry she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The big grey eyes, the long braid, the cute puffy lips… she wanted it. She got up, swaying slightly, and tackled the beautiful thing in front of her "Mmmmm, mine" the beautiful girl was soft and warm.

"A-Azula, are you, oh hot buns I hit the pathway to your brain the wrong way just give me a minute"

"Noooooo, all is well, just stay all warm and comfy beautiful girl, the Princess needs her rest and you…" Azula let out a yawn as sleep started to claim her.

* * *

"_Oh flaming, burning wackadoodles what do I do? I know, I need to UGH." _Ty Lee felt Azual grip her tightly in her delirious state, the Princess had very strong limbs and Ty Lee could not get the angle she needed to free herself.

Azula, in a dreamlike state, was now snuggling into Ty Lee's chest "Mmmmm, stop moving beautiful girl, your Princess commands it."

Ty Lee took a moment too admire that Azula just called her beautiful, before she remembered that Azula was mostly out of it.

"Azula, you need to let go, please?" Ty Lee tried to reason with her girlfriend.

"No" Azula sounded like a child

"Azula pretty please, beautiful girl needs to fix her bumbling"

"But I love beautiful girl."

Despite the situation Ty Lee's breath caught in her throat "Y-Y-You love me"

"Yeeeeeah, almost as much as I love Ty Lee" Azula perked up slightly and she looked right into Ty Lee's eyes "But that's a secret so you can't tell Ty Lee, I command it."

Ty Lee could feel her eyes tearing up "O-Ok, I promise not to tell"

Azula nodded and her head dropped back down "That's good, Ty Lee can't know I love her, not until I know what it is, is it illusive like a phantom… or a ghost… or the last cookie in the jar, stupid cookie."

Ty Lee could not decide what to do, Azula had said she loved her, she was not in the right state of mind at the moment but her father often said drunk words were sober thoughts. So she decided to press her luck "So, does Ty Lee love you"

"Of course, she has to, she's all mine, mine, mine mine"

"Oh, why is she yours?'

"Because I want her that's why, no one else can have her"

Ty Lee smiled, she had long ago accepted that she belonged to Azula but it was nice to know how simple a reason Azula had.

She thought about what Azula said earlier "Azula, do you know what love is"

Azula gave a huff "No, it's stupid, there should be a book about it, then I could learn it but there isn't so I can't"

Ty Lee smiled "I love you Azula"

"That's good, Ty Lee loves me to, but no one else does"

Ty Lee frowned "Other people love you Zula"

"No they don't, you can't love monsters"

"You're not a monster Zula, you're not!"

"Yes I am, monsters are scary, and everyone fears me, everyone, everyo…"

At That Azula finally drifted off into sleep, gracefully except for the light snoring. Ty Lee found she could maneuver out of Azula's grasp, and managed to do so without waking her up. She now stared at her sleeping Princess, she realized she rarely saw Azula sleep. Ty Lee lazily pushed one of her bangs aside and was startled to see tears at the corners of Azula's closed eyes.

"Oh Zula, you're not a monster, I wish I wasn't the only one to see that" This was not a new thing, ever since they were little Ty lee had heard Azula herself and many others refer to her as a monster. It never seemed to seriously bother Azula but she had never, ever, seen tears in Azula's eyes before.

Though the word was not always used the feeling was the same, people were afraid of Azula and obviously thought something was wrong with her. Not everyone thought so of course, Ty Lee certainly didn't and she knew Mai never felt that way, in fact Ty lee admitted that Mai and Azula were very similar in the way they thought.

Li and Lo were not afraid of Azula in the slightest and Fire Lord Ozai was if anything proud of his daughters ability to cause such distress in other people. But if Ty Lee had to take a stab in the dark she would put her gold on Princess Ursa being the holdout. When she disappeared after the death of Fire Lord Azulon Ty Lee noticed something off in Azula's aura when she came back to school.

It was a fuzzy memory but Ty lee had a feeling in her gut that Azula's mom leaving was partly the reason why her love had the issues she did. Ty Lee leaned down and placed a kiss on the sleeping Princess's head, she waiting to see if she would awaken but a sudden un-lady like snort suggested otherwise.

Ty Lee giggled and decided to make Azula comfortable, she reached up above and retrieved a quilt and pillow. She managed to maneuver the sleeping Princess into a more graceful position, Ty Lee knew she had messed up her massage but Azula was certainly relaxed now, she was out cold.

Ty Lee now looked down at her bundled up Princess, she looked so peaceful and nothing like a monster. She placed her hand on Azula's shoulder and placed her forehead against the Princess's, it was always nice being this close to her. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was not in the carriage anymore, instead she was standing in a courtyard, the sky was red and a great fireball was streaking across the sky.

She saw Azula, but it was not her Azula. This one wore black armor and her hair was wild and uneven. She had a crazed look in her eyes and was cackling like a mad woman, blue flame burst form her mouth and bolts of lightning wrapped around her like snakes.

Ty Lee gasped and she was back in the carriage, she was shaking all over, sweat covered her body and she felt tears in her eyes. She looked around frantically until she saw Azula, her Azula, exactly as she was a second ago.

She did not know what she saw or what in meant but knew sign when she saw one. She put a shaky hand on Azula and took a calming breath "_It's ok, it's ok, she's right here, oh Agni please don't let that happen."_

She kept her eyes pinned on Azula the until the Princess awakened, at which point Ty Lee placed her arms around her and refused to let go. "Ty, what it the meaning of this, why was I asleep and…why are you crying."

Ty Lee could not answer and she simply cried into Azula's shoulder, this was her Azula she was holding not the one sunder the red sky and Ty Lee would do anything to keep it that way. Azula for her part simply patted the sobbing girl on the back, even more confused than she was before.


	18. Chapter 18

Avatar Chapter 17

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Today was a very special day, the cake was ready, the small mountain of presents was here and Ty Lee was oblivious, not an easy task as Azula had to be very careful to keep her emotional state varied. But Azula was proud of herself for coming up with a way to catch Ty Lee off guard, it was in fact two weeks before Ty Lee normally celebrated her birthday.

Azula was aware that none of the Lee sisters knew when they were all collectively born, instead they had their birthday's spread throughout the year as to avoid the stress of accommodating seven different birthdays at once. Azula knew of course, it was surprising that Ty Lee was four months her elder considering her height and attitude but Azula suspected being one of seven children born in one birth had some odd effects.

Azula was also proud that she had engineered a good excuse to go to Ty Lee's large estate, Lord Uzar was planning to invest in some imperial shipping contracts and as Transportation Minister she would be happy to allocate his gold for him. Ty Lee was twiddling her thumbs as the palanquin they were on headed towards her home.

"So, um, Azula how long are will we be staying at my ho- Lord Uzar's home." Ty Lee was obviously nervous, she had not been back home or seen anyone from her family besides her mother for the past eight months.

"Why as long as it takes Ty, you come from a very wealthy family and any time your parents spend even a portion of their fortune it can have large ripples throughout the country." Azula did not mention that Ty Lee's parents had spent a large pile of gold for this day, as they should.

Not only was the Princess making an appearance but Ty Lee's position at her side had caused merchants from all over the Fire Nation to have increased interest in her family. As such the amount spent on her birthday was dwarfed many times over by their recent influx of wealth.

Azula had debated over the last few weeks if she wanted to accept Lady Azita's proposal to throw a surprise party for her daughter but decided that Ty Lee would have to meet with her family eventually. And she had not lied to Ty Lee, Lord Uzar was serious about his offer and she had the papers with her.

She looked out and saw they were here, Ty Lee was pulling her braid and twisting it up. Azula frowned and flicked the girl in head "Ow" TY Lee rubbed her sore spot and looked around, anything she was going to say stopped as she noticed her house. "Calm down Ty Lee, you're going to your house not jumping into a volcano."

"But Azula, I, I don't know, what if people get mad at me I barely talked to my mom at the festival and didn't even try to talk to anyone else, I know my mom said their proud of me but, but, but…"

Azula sighed as Ty Lee's imagination ran wild again, it was cute at times but at others it made her a rambling mess. "_Flame it I need her to calm down…hmmm"_

Azula leaned forward and gave Ty Lee a kiss right on the lips, she stopped talking and her eyes widened. "_Well that shut her up, kissing actually has practical uses, who knew."_

The Princess leaned back, and smirked as she looked at Ty Lee's shocked expression. "Well come on, we have things to do and deals to make." She through open the curtain of her palanquin and made her way to the large, gold embellished, doubles doors.

The doors opened as she approached and servants directed her to what she knew was not a study. Azula heard the servants address Ty Lee and unsurprisingly the acrobat thanked them by name.

"Um Azula, this is the main hall" Ty Lee nervously informed her when they got to their destination, Azula kept her face neutral "So it would seem"

She turned around and looked her girlfriend straight in the eye "Open the doors." Ty Lee's eyes widened, she looked at the doors, then back at her, she swallowed hard and moved to open the intricately decorated double doors, Azula, on a hunch, stepped back.

Ty Lee pushed the heavy wooden doors open, and had half a second to let out a surprised gasp before she was tackled by six identical blurs. "TY!" "SISTER!" "PINKY!" "DOPE!" "CLOWN!" "SISSY!" six simultaneous screams were heard as Ty Lee's identical sisters ganged up and hugged the girl, a part of Azula was satisfied that Ty Lee was getting a taste of own medicine.

"Hi you guys, it's been while." Ty Lee managed to squeak out. "A while! It's been way more than a while." One of the girls said, it was hard to tell which one. "Yeah, why don't you write", "Or visit", "Oooh, Does the Princess not let you", "Are you her slave", "She's looking at us"

Azula found all seven sisters looking at her now, it was oddly unnerving having seven identical faces stare at you. "Ty Lee is still wondering why she is here." Azula decided to remind the group, their attention span was as bad as, well, Ty Lee's.

"Oh yeah.", "Happy birthday sis.", "It's going to be great.", "Wait till you see what I got you."

Ty Lee actually looked at something besides her sisters and Azula and gasped as she took in the decoration in the room. The main hall of her home was richly decorated, much of it pink, there was an ice sculpture of a dragon, a table full of food, and an entire troupe of performers spread throughout the large room.

Lord Uzar and Lady Azita came and bowed to Azula, as was proper, before greeting Ty Lee. Ty Lee's sisters released her and bowed as well, probably mortified they had forgotten, while Ty Lee kept looking around in awe.

Lady Azita closed Ty Lee's mouth while Uzar spoke "Ty Lee, I am well aware that surprises strike you speechless but working for our nation's heir should have toughened you up some."

Ty Lee nodded "Sorry father"

Lord Uzar waved his hand "Yes, yes, apology accepted now let us begin in earnest, this is a reward as well as a celebration for you."

Ty Lee tilted her head like a confused puppy-bunny, "Reward?"

"Yeah dummy.", "We're super rich now", "Well more super rich than before" Azula thought Li and Lo were odd to talk to, but she had forgotten how it was listening to the Lee sisters, it was like a chatty hydra that refused to shut up no matter how many heads one took off.

A looked of comprehension came upon Ty Lee's, as if she had just remembered something. Lady Azita patted her head "I expect you remember now, I told you to expect big things today sweetie and I wanted to make it a surprise."

Ty Lee's mother got behind her and began to push the birthday girl towards the table where some of Ty Lee's extended family sat. Azula watched with a smirk as Ty Lee had her cheeks pinched, hair ruffled and the like. "_Maybe she will think twice before clinging to me now."_

Ty Lee was always clingy but these past few months she had been particularly bold, it was as if she was afraid Azula was going to float away if she did not give her a crushing hug or soft kiss every half hour. "_Well at least she has not started crying out of the blue again, I hate it when she's crying and there's nobody I can punish to make it better_."

Azula still did not know what caused Ty Lee to sob her eyes out on the journey back to the Capital, Ty Lee simply said she did not want to lose her. "_Oh well, she was happy again when I ordered all those chocolates and flowers for her, at least those stupid romance novels had some good information."_

Azula saw that Ty Lee would be busy for the next little while as her grandmother was squishing her face so she made her way to Lord Uzar. "Your Highness, let me extend my gratitude for attending this gathering, my wife has been eager about this day for a while."

"Think nothing of it, Ty Lee had proven to be a very helpful asset so she deserves a reward." Azula was aware that she was speaking to her girlfriend's father and wondered what he, and the rest of the family, would think of their relationship. "_I suppose they would be overjoyed at the opportunity, though it would make future dealings with them awkward."_

She handed the bundle of scrolls tied with red ribbon and bearing the royal seal to Lord Uzar "These are the documents pertaining to your interest in ocean transport, have them signed and stamped by the end of the week." Azula had no doubt he would agree to the terms listed in the document, he would get a good return on his investment and the nations shipping would see a substantial influx of funds."

He took the scrolls and bowed "Thank you Princess, please feel free to enjoy the festivities, we have spared no expense." Azula nodded and looked for Ty Lee, she was traveling around the room and gazing at the different performers, carefully watching in awe as each one did their routine.

Azula attempted to keep herself on the sidelines, it was Ty Lee's birthday and she was sure that a good girlfriend would want it to be Ty Lee's day. And it was very much Ty Lee's celebration, if the presents given to her were any indication.

Her sisters each got her a different stuffed animal, and then another, and another…and another. Azula nearly gagged as Ty Lee now had at least fifty more fuzzy abominations to occupy her already crowded room.

Lady Azita gave her a whole wardrobe of elegant robes, chest full of jewelry, a whole lineup of perfumes and Ty Lee looked in awe at it all, probably forgetting that she had access to the Palaces closets as well. Her various odd relatives got her various odd things. An uncle gave Ty Lee a sword, she a got a book on grammar from an aunt, a grandmother gave her a sweater and a kiss on the cheek and so on.

"Oh my gosh, Azula look." The Princess walked over and saw the present Ty Lee was holding, it was wrapped in ugly brown paper and simply said gift on it, Azula could only think of one person who could have sent it.

And as it was ripped apart to reveal a very long dagger and a letter they both knew who it was from. Ty Lee set the letter aside, Mai's writing was as dull as her personality and it was not something one read at parties.

The final present was from Lord Uzar, and he simply gave Ty Lee a single rolled up sheet of paper in a nicely carved wooden case. Azula wondered what it could be, especially when Ty Lee's mouth dropped and she looked at her father with a baffled expression.

"I have been made aware that you enjoy the performing arts, so a procured for you a suitable place to indulge that hobby." Azula walked behind the shocked girl and read the document over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow. "Well congratulations Ty Lee, you now own a traveling circus, we will have to make a trip to the colonies one day so you can see it."

The girl was moving her mouth but no sound was coming out, she was steady as a rock and straight as a log which made it an odd spectacle when her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards into the pile of new toys, Azula had sidestepped and looked at the now unconscious girl, "Alright then."

* * *

Ty Lee put her mouth under the warm water's surface and blew bubbles as she contemplated what she had done today. "This circus of yours is a very good investment Ty, with the right schedule and advertisement you could make back the amount your father spent on it within a few months."

Ty Lee pulled at her hair "Azula! This is not the time for that, I am dealing with a major crisis here." Azula was leaning back and twirling a blue ball of flame in her outstretched hand, Ty Lee would have been impressed that the fire had not caused the water on her hand to evaporate but was too distressed.

"Oh Ty don't worry about it, a lot of people pass out at their own birthday celebration, and lucky for you I had a good portion of the cake brought back." Azula obviously found it amusing and it was not helping her aura, she knew it was a dingy yellow.

"Zuuula, it was bad enough that people know I passed out in front of the Fire Lord but I blacked out in front of everyone, **EVERYONE!** Do you know how fast news travels in my family?" Ty Lee could not believe that she had fainted at her own party, nor could she believe that she now owned a whole circus; a large circus at that, with animals, performers and all.

It was a spectacular gift, and the sheer enormity of it was probably why she had passed out. Ty Lee was beyond embarrassed when she woke up in her room, now filled to the brim with her new stuffed animals, with Azula lounging around examining the dagger Mai had sent.

Azula informed her that after she had collapsed they simply came back to the Palace, the servants and guards had managed to bring back most of Ty Lee's gifts but would have to go back tomorrow for the rest. Her girlfriend informed her that she had gotten bored waiting for Ty Lee to wake up so she had read the letter from Mai.

It was a very short, basic and bland letter, happy birthday, hope you like the gift etc. etc. The only really interesting tidbit was learning that Mai had been moving all throughout the colonies, never staying in one place for too long as her father worked on increasing his political standing.

It explained why Mai had not given either of them an address to send letters to, but it was sort of depressing not being able to keep in contact with her. Of course that thought made Ty Lee even more depressed and she had started to squeeze one of her new stuffed toys before Azula sighed dramatically and told her they were going to the spa.

Ty Lee knew the spa was a peaceful place for both of now, and sitting in the warm water was helping her forget her embarrassment. "I honestly do not know why getting your own circus is such a shock, many noble families gift their children much more when they come of age." Azula plopped a grape in her mouth after she spoke.

"But Zula I'm only thirteen, I don't know anything about putting a schedule together or paying people or, or anything about making a circus work." Ty Lee just realized how much of a responsibility this was going to be.

"Oh Ty did you even read that agreement, the original owners are still part of the circus they simply answer to you now, and your father already hired a professional to manage it… in fact I would not be surprised if he himself is taking interest, the entertainment industry is a profitable venture." Ty Lee calmed down some, Azula had a way of explaining things to her that made things simple.

"Besides it is not even the best gift you will be getting today." Azula said casually but Ty Lee perked up, she realized that Azula had not given her anything today, besides that kiss which was a heartwarming surprise.

"Now that I have your attention let's finish up and head back to my chambers, you will appreciate the effort I put into your present." Ty Lee was incredibly curious, and she walked behind Azula to the room she tried to think of what her socially awkward girlfriend could have gotten her. "_Let me think, the last time she got me a present was for my ninth birthday…it was a spear used to maim an Earth Kingdom general…oh dear."_

But when the doors opened Ty Lee saw no weapons, instruments of torture, terrifying statues, model warships or any other thing Azula coveted…not counting the one's here already. What she did she was a small couch out on the balcony, Azula gestured her to follow and Ty Lee was befuddled. "_Maybe it's something I can see from the balcony, like fireworks, or a performance… oh crap I hope it's not the two together._

Azula sat down on the couch, but when Ty Lee moved to sit beside her the smirking Princess grabbed her hand and made her sit between her legs. "Azula!" Ty Lee yelped in surprise.

"Calm down, I need your breathing to be even now try to match your breath with mine." Ty Lee was completely lost, but Azula seemed to have plan so she relaxed and listened for Azula's rhythm. She found it and tried to match her breathing, Azula's was so steady and precise, hallmarks of a master Bender.

Ty Lee felt Azula place her hands over her own "Follow my movements." Ty Lee willed her arms and hands to match the Fire Benders. She looked at her hands, they were parallel and her fingers were spread out and curved in, as if there should be something between them. Azula's hands were on the outside of her own, she felt warmth flooding her.

"Now watch Ty, try not to move suddenly." Ty Lee waited and her eyes widened as between her hands a small red flame appeared. Azula moved her hands and Ty Lee moved with them, the fire grew bigger and began to change color.

"Oh Zula" Ty Lee was amazed, in her hands was a pink flame half the size of head, it was beautiful and even better she could almost feel the flame. "I'm not done yet, move your hands and fingers all you want."

With great anticipation Ty Lee moved her right forefinger gently, she gasped as the fire moved. She moved her hands together and the flame changed into a pillar, she rotated them and the ball of pink flame spun. Whenever she moved her hands Azula's moved with her, like an outer shell, and Ty Lee started to realize that her love was bending the flame through her.

She had no idea how but as she moved her hands she felt, she could actually feel it, the flame respond and it was all due to the wonderful girl behind her. This was beyond a great birthday gift, Azula could have simply shown her a pink flame and she would be content but this, this was different.

"_Maybe this is how Azula feels when she Fire Bends, or maybe it's just Zula." _The birthday girl was actuality beginning to tear up, she looked back and saw Azula with her eyes closed and sweat on her brow, the effort for this was obviously immense.

"Zula are you ok?"

"Of course, I have not even shown you the best part, now relax and don't flinch." Azula face was a mask of concentration and felt her hands move. Ty Lee looked as their hands came together, the flame was almost touching her skin but she felt only slight heat.

She sat, shocked still, as Azula quickly moved their rights hands through the fire and Ty Lee felt nothing but the warmth. Azula did the same with their left hands and then placed their hands beneath the fire, the pink ball changed shape but this time took on a more intricate from, a tiny dragon was now looking at her in the eye.

The tiny pink dragon soared and swayed in an elegant fashion before it vanished in a burst of flame. Azula removed hands and leaned back onto the couch, she was breathing heavily and the sweat on her brow was dripping down her face.

Azula opened her eyes and looked at her with a proud twinkle in her eyes, "Well Ty Lee, I assume from that look you enjoyed that, it was a very interesting technique that I re-omf" Ty Lee cut off Azula by spinning around and smashing her lips against the Princess's.

Ty Lee was positive she had never loved Azula as much as she did right now, she wrapped her arms around her Princess's neck and pressed her body up against Azula's.

After a good minute of passionate lip lock, Ty Lee broke away and looked at Azula, whose entire face was red. "Yes, well, happy birthday, I suppose, um." Azula was avoiding looking her in the eye.

Ty Lee smiled and laid her head against her loves shoulder, "Thanks Zula, you're the world's best girlfriend." She snuggled into Azula, content with being with her till morning if she could.


	19. Chapter 19

Avatar Chapter 18

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Azula reluctantly allowed Ty Lee and the woman of the dressing room to bundle her up in a plushy, overly ornamental robe. Today was her thirteenth birthday and unlike Ty Lee's four months ago she would be spending the whole day sitting on her rump and smiling like a sap. She would nod as well-wishers congratulated her for living another year, gave her a gift and subtly state they were effective and loyal members of the Fire Nation.

It was a mind-numbing experience, she did not even have the option to go into the crowd and terrify some group of pompous suitors like she did at the festival. She had not known they were suitors at the time but if her explanation of proper interrogation techniques made them run they were not worth her time.

Besides she had a girlfriend now, she had not informed anyone of that yet but she was positive a suitable method would present itself in time. "So Zula are you excited, there are so many people here I bet you'll get more presents than me." Ty Lee was smiling, she was also wearing an odd robe; it had fur and feathers around the shoulders and neck, various odd ornaments and hugged her body tightly. Even if barley any skin showed it seemed more daring than her festival wear, it was obviously from her new wardrobe but Azula and no idea where Ty Lee's mother could have found it.

"Oh yes, feeling my behind getting progressively more numb will prove to be an exhilarating experience, but who knows, if I'm lucky some intoxicated sob will make an inappropriate jest and I can roast him." Azula remembered her last birthday, it bored her to no end and unlike today it only went till lunch. The afternoon she spent with her father who explained to her the details of her trails, which were half over now that she thought about it.

"_Just one more year, then I will be allowed to attend all the important meetings, war, national security, intelligence, colonial and all the rest, oh I can envision it already." _Azula wanted to attend those meetings,she would be recognized and be able to use her brilliant mind to its fullest.

But she still had a year to go to prove herself, not that she needed it as the imperial railway was moving along incredibly quickly. It was a third of the way done by Iza's last report, much of the main island was connected and now that its benefits were being felt all manner of people wanted to use it.

Merchants wanted goods moved, generals wanted troops and equipment transported, the masses wanted to use it for all number of reasons, industry needed raw materials, nobles wanted to take luxurious tours, and people were already drawing up plans to connect the colonies. Azula found herself taxed to the brink these days and had informed her father that perhaps a ministry just for the railway should be created.

After personally looking into the sheer amount of incoming requests for approvals, guidelines, funding and the like he agreed and ordered his advisors to start one up, it would hopefully be able to take over in a few weeks to Azula's great relief, she was barley getting any sleep the past few months.

And it was at those times when she was up late, tired, cranky and ready to incinerate something that Ty Lee's presence became the most appreciated. Ty Lee knew her moods and seemed to know just when to take the quill out of her hands, pinch out the candle light and pull her to bed.

Azula admitted that she relied on her girlfriend much more than she thought she would, they did not sleep in the same bed, that was not conducive to a good night's rest, but every morning Ty Lee was there, throughout the day she was there, at night she was there.

The girl was not the brightest mind or even a competent negotiator but she listened when Azula ranted about this and that, and her hugs always calmed Azula down. Azula had come to the realization that even if she did not know what love meant or was supposed to feel like she knew she loved Ty Lee.

"But I bet you'll get all sorts of cool stuff Zula, I know you'll just love my present." Ty Lee smiled at her coyly. Azula looked at her, or at least tried through the stupid veil she had to wear. "Oh, and what makes you so certain of that?"

Ty Lee put her arms behind her back and rocked on her feet "You'll have to wait till tonight to find out, it's very special." Ty Lee turned around and skipped out of the room, leaving Azula confused "_Flame it Ty I am going to be wondering all day now, I hate surprises."_

She sighed "_Oh well, at least I will have something to look forward to, and maybe I will get some neat stuff."_

* * *

It had been nearly three hours so far and Azula was… so-so, she could barely feel her legs but the entertainment and gifts had been nice. The party planners had apparently been informed of her tastes and all the performances were military or bending related.

There were duels, with both Benders and Non-Benders that actually impressed her, there was reveals of new military technology which had pleased her along with many of the generals and admirals present.

It was during a one of these presentations that she learned Gaz and Iza were in attendance, when the latter had to stop the former from drooling all over a steam powered battering ram. She expected them to be here, Iza was a noble and Gaz was literally swimming in gold from his invention, though a part of her wondered what that man would do with so much gold, something outlandish and life-threatening most likely.

Their gifts had been a highlight, Iza presented her with an enormous atlas and globe, both highly detailed and with all manner of important information. And best of all both showed the entire world under Fire nation control, a symbolic gesture that the Princess appreciated.

Gaz's gift was…interesting, it was a grappling hook similar to the one used on Fire Nation Tanks but it would fit on her arm. He assured her that it was completely safe and best of all was powered by Fire Bending, a revelation he got from her demonstration on the train and after he recovered from almost being eaten by a Chameleon-Hippo, she did not ask for the details.

As the day went on she also enjoyed the Fire Bending demonstrations though she was certain she could replicate all she saw. Shows like these would be put on and people would mingle in-between, unfortunately she had to sit and greet everyone who came up and bowed.

It got tiring after a while but she tried to keep in mind that in time these would be the people she would have to manipulate to get her plans through, so she made the effort to remember every face and voice.

It was almost high noon and a light lunch would be served soon, the main meal would be the dinner held outside so everyone would eat sparingly. Azula noticed a man she did not recognize approach the dais she sat upon, after closer inspection however she did recognize the package he was holding.

"Greetings Princess, my Lady Mai could unfortunately not be here today but she sends her best regards and this gift." The man handed the brown package to a waiting guard who would place it in a pile next to the Princess, it was reaching head height now.

Azula nodded to the man "You may inform your lady that I appreciate the words and the gift, tell Mai that I wish her well on her dealings in the colonies." The man bowed deeply and left, while Azula readjusted herself to get some feeling back "_I do hope Mai really is doing something, she tends to throw sharp objects when she gets painfully bored."_

She had a thought and ordered the guard to give her the package, it was the same shape, size and style as the one Ty Lee got and as she burnt the paper away she felt her eye twitch, she was looking at the same kind of dagger that Ty Lee now used as a letter opener.

"_Either this has some deep and powerful meaning behind it… or she was lazy and sent us a pair of daggers one knife at a time._ Azula noticed a slip of paper in the box, she unfolded it and read the single word written on it "...Sale…" she spoke allowed.

The birthday girl pinched the bridge of her nose as a gong rang singling lunch, not many people knew it but Mai was incredibly cheap, she saw it as a challenge to get the lowest price on anything despite her access to vast wealth, this was a thoughtful gift in Mai's own special way.

She placed the dagger in the sleeve, it was well made despite being a sale item and there was still half a day left for her to throw it at somebody. She looked as tables were being set up with food placed upon them soon after, small samples that would last the guests till the formal dinner.

Azula realized she was starving and was delighted when a servant placed a silver tray of food in front of her. People would be concentrating on eating so she could relax, the Princess began to carefully eat the many bite sized meals and scanned the crowed.

She saw many different ministers, advisors and other individuals of power, she noticed Lord Uzar and Lady Azita along with all seven of their daughters. She paused and looked closely, all of Ty Lee's sisters were conversing with various people but Ty Lee herself was talking and… smiling, to a group of boys.

She had no idea who they were or what they were doing but she hated them more than anything right now. Ty Lee was hers, she smiled for her, she laughed for her, and seeing these pathetic losers…hit… on her was causing Azula to clench her teeth in fury.

She was considering personally getting up and throwing a fireball into the group of morons but luckily for everyone Lord Uzar noticed the plight of his daughter and moved to intervene. The grouped clumped together in fear of the large and powerfully built man, he then moved is thick mustache in very deliberate fashion that unnerved Azula even from this distance. The group scattered in all directions and she saw Ty Lee sigh and bow to her father, he patted her head and returned to his wife.

Azula relaxed but noticed she had left burn marks in the cup she was holding, she was shocked, she never lost control of her bending but apparently she was more furious than she thought. She did some breathing exercises to calm down, she would have to get this under control "_I will not be some jealous insecure weakling, I am better than that and all the romance novels go baldy when jealousy rears its head…but if anyone touches MY Ty Lee I am going to boil them like a potato and feed them to their relatives!"_

The jealous girlfriend realized what she had just envisioned and sighed "_Ok I can be a little jealous, maybe I should stick sign on her that says 'Property of Princess Azula'… but that seems a little weird and what was the word… kinky? And I doubt Ty Lee would like that…I will wait and see, she's my girlfriend and is more than capable of incapacitating anyone who gets to close."_

Azula was truly impressed with Ty Lee's skills, she was a very competent combatant these days who could take on whole squads of soldiers in training so she should be more than capable of paralyzing an aggressive suitor.

Still Azula knew she would have to rein in her temper, it would not do if she fried everyone whose eyes lingered on her bouncy girlfriends form. Azula returned to her meal, she needed the energy for the rest of the day.

"Ah our Princess has progressed one more year.", "How she has grown, she can actually reach the tops of counters now." Azula saw that Li and Lo had appeared in front of her, without her noticing at that.

"Li, Lo, thank you for attending my celebration and yes I am now tall enough to see above most countertops." Azula was not sure how to feel by the twin's lack of formality in public, but then again they had taught her protocol so she doubted she could outwit them…yet.

"It is our pleasure dear.", "We are both very happy with your studies and we have no doubt you will become.", "A valuable part of the royal court in a years' time." They both bowed to her and Azula bowed her own head in respect.

"And of course we have come bearing a gift." "You'll get a real kick out of it." Azula smirked "I though knowledge was your gift to me, a sharp mind is as good a sharp blade is it not."

Li and Lo looked at each other with knowing looks "Ah but this is knowledge we are giving you.", "Just not the kind one can study in a formal setting.", "We recommend you read this in private to forestall.", "any rumors from abounding."

Li and Lo each brought forth a large, thick book both were highly ornamental and locked shut with a metal clasp. When the guard went to take them the twins slapped his hand as if he were a toddler reaching for a cookie "For the Princess's eyes only." They spoke in unison.

They placed the books in front of Azula, quickly turned around and started walking away, all while giggling. Azula was intrigued, and somewhat worried at what the twins could have gotten her. She picked up the first book and read the title "_Jama Zutra: All-encompassing edition."_

Azula found the key tied to the side and used it to undo the clasp, she opened the book, skimmed a few pages, and quickly shut it with a fierce blush. Within the books pages were explanations and instructions for more than friendly relations, along with highly detailed pictures. _What is Agni's name is the 'Sage Position' flame it you two." _

She now noticed there was a bookmark sticking out from the top, she was wondering if it was included or if the twins had marked a specific section, she hoped it was the former. She slowly cracked the book open and looked at the title of the chapter "_The Double Dance of the Fairer Sex." _Azula eye's widened and her breath caught, the opening picture was of two woman engaged in… intimacy, she slammed the cover shut.

Azula knew what this meant, Li and Lo must know they she and Ty Lee were in a relationship. _They could have chosen a better way of letting me know, this is most inappropriate!" _But even as she ranted Azula was tempted to again look in the book, some of the positions were impressive, but required extreme flexibility… "_Ty Lee is flexible, I bet she could NO! NO! NO! Bad Princess"_

She closed the book and locked it up, she would have to find a secure place to hide it; rumors would indeed rise up if she was found reading this. She looked to the other book, it was the same style as the other one but even thicker. She read the title and felt her face heat up "_Jama Zutra: Self-pleasure, Groups and all that lays In-between"_

She would not even bother opening that one, "_Arg, I don't know what's worse, the fact that they know my secret or that they think I need this much help with the more primal aspects of it."_ Azula placed the books one on top of another and wrapped a silk sheet around them, she would have to keep anyone from seeing them, especially Ty Lee.

The blushing Princess placed her hands on her face and willed the heat to dissipate into the air. She shook her head and finished up her lunch, she thought about Li and Lo figuring it all out and wondered if anyone else knew. The gong rang and she realized she would have to ponder this later, the celebration would be moving outside and she had half a day left to endure.

* * *

It was late afternoon, dinner would be served soon and Azula wanted to go to bed, if she had to welcome one more guest her head was going to fall off from all the nodding. "_No wonder father does not celebrate his birthday, after today I'm spending my birthdays on Ember Island, away from it all."_

That said the second half of Azula's birthday was much more interesting, outside more impressive demonstrations could be held. A tournament between the best Komodo-Rhino riders was held and it was a sight to behold. Obstacle courses, duels, jousting and all manner of impressive feats were preformed from the backs of the mighty creatures. Azula made a note to ask Li and Lo about riding lessons, she had heard of a number of animals that could be ridden in battle and she wanted to learn about all of them.

There was also an archery competition, a treat as the famed Yuyan archers made an appearance. They were greatest bowman in the world and they had the entire crowd entranced by their skills, Azula included, and she wondered how their accuracy would compare to Mai's, a comparison she would have to test out in the future.

And of course she welcomed even more guests throughout the afternoon, everyone wished to at least bow before her before the day was out. Ty Lee's entire family came up to her at once, her girlfriend gave her a wink before they all bowed, greeted her and presented their gift.

To be expected their present was monetary based, she received a large number of shares in multiple industries. Azula did not know as much about the financial sector as she would like but she knew enough to know these were a worth a substantial sum and if managed correctly would go up in value.

Azula already had plans for these, she had access to an almost limitless amount of wealth being the Princess but it would be nice to have her own funds, not connected to the crown. She already had a substantial sum, thanks to the railway since she got to be the first investor in the project.

And now as the day was winding to a close Azula remembered that Ty Lee herself had her own present, Azula was wondering what it could be. _"It had better not be a another cake, I don't care if she can cook that was far too sweet…but at least it was better than the noddle drawing of me when I turned eight, my nose did not look like that."_

Azula knew Ty lee, her presents were always personal and the girl often made them herself, an odd choice given her prosperity but that was who she was. The guards attending her straightened up and Azula noticed the crowed had quieted down, she saw why.

Fire Lord Ozai had exited his palanquin he had been residing in all day and was making his way to her. Azula rose to her knees and bowed to the ground, a chance to change positions was very welcome.

"Happy birthday Princess Azula, you have done wonders for our nation in the past year and brought great honor to our family, also the entertainment line-up was a welcome change from the norm; I will keep this in mind for future events."

Azula raised her head "Thank you my Lord, your compliments are appreciated."

Ozai looked amused, "Always keeping the formalities, a true politician." He waved his hand and the guards departed, he obviously wanted to speak in private.

"Now Azula, there is no doubt in anyone's mind that you are a prodigy, your brilliance had made your ministry the envy for all my other ministers, you even convinced me to build a whole new department for that railway." Azula was astonished by the praise her father was heaping upon her.

"And yet I know that you desire more than this, and if I had my way you would be present at the intelligence meeting next week but I even I cannot disregarded centuries of tradition." Ozai seemed frustrated, even more than Azula was.

"None the less even if you have another year to go I will not have you confined to the capital." Ozai signalled to a waiting attendant, the man brought over a large wooden box, he set it down and undid the metal clasps on the bottom. As he lifted the outer covering Azula saw that it was a protecting a model ship, a very nice model ship.

"This is the royal barge, it will be christened in a month's time and I expect you to attend its maiden voyage, it will visit the islands of our nation and then will be at your disposal."

Azula could read between the lines, this was her father's gift to her and a signal to get used to traveling. "I can have it travel anywhere I desire."

"Well of course, as long as you can dispatch any would-be pirates or rebels the whole world is yours to traverse, though I would recommend not traversing the Great Ocean as it still claims our best exploration vessels."

Azula nodded, the Great Ocean lay to the west of the Fire Nation and had not yet been explored; it was an enormous, turbulent and vicious body of water but that was not the reason for its reputation. It was widely accepted that within its deep depths resided enormous creatures, monsters of legend that dwarfed all other living things and man-made ships.

There were terrors with tentacles that could snap a ship in two, serpents as long as island chains, creatures with impervious scales and jaws that could swallow ships whole and so many more.

As such no one had successfully crossed from one side to the other, not counting the odd soul found washed up on the shore among the wreckage of a broken ship, driven mad from what he had seen. And except for a fair distance from the shores of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom the total area was uncharted. But thankfully Azula had no intention of being the one to finally circle of globe, she had other plans

She bowed "Thank you father, I will enjoy being able to travel freely throughout our empire."

"I have no doubt, next year you will be a full member of my court and their a few colonies that will require your unique insight." With that Ozai turned to leave but then stopped, "Oh yes that Gaz fellow was recruited to consult on the ship and has made a variety of ingenious improvements, however he also nearly decapitated himself and almost blew a hole in the side so the delivery date may change. Lady Iza assures my otherwise but since you are acquainted with the pair who may want to inquire yourself."

Ozai walked away and Azula wondered if she wanted to cross the ocean on something Gaz had touched, but the ability to travel anywhere she wanted was to enticing an idea for her so she decided to make a visit to the ship before its completion.

The guards returned and with them came a servant pushing a cart of food, Azula eyed it hungrily. All in all her birthday had been a mostly entertaining affair, all that left was dinner, her speech thanking the guests and then she could finally get this hunk of fabric of her body and retire.

* * *

"Wow Zula the Fire Lord gave you your own ship, where are we gonna go?" Ty Lee was excited by the prospect of traveling the ocean, and it was the latest thing she had been talking about.

Ty Lee had met up with Azula on the way back the Palace, she started to talk about what she did at the party. The Princess half-listened as the ball of energy went on and on, though she did listen intently when Ty Lee mentioned the group of boys Azula had seen. Unfortunately the acrobat could not remember any names, a shame since Azula had concocted a plan to place poisonous animals in their beds tonight.

"We will be visiting all the islands that hold allegiance to the nation Ty, and then maybe we will inspect some of the northern colonies, that should shock a few lazy governors." Azula was also interested in exploring her new ship during the voyage, she read through the designs that came with the model and it was truly impressive.

"The colonies? Hey maybe we can visit my circus, I bet I can order them somewhere close." Ty Lee had a happy look in her eyes as she thought about her very own circus, she had taken a great interest in it since her birthday and it was already a profitable venture."

"That may be possible, the Earth Kingdom is still a dangerous place so they would have to stay close to the major cities." Azula raised her arms and allowed the servants to remove her sleeves, she had been standing on the raised platform in her room for half an hour and they were almost done removing the final layer of her birthday attire.

As the final piece came off and Azula grabbed the waiting sleeping robe she let out a sigh of relief, it was so refreshing being out of that outfit and being able to stand again. She dismissed the servants for the night and stretched out her limbs "Uh, so, Zula, Gaz gave you this."

Azula looked over as Ty Lee examined the wrist mounted grappling hook, "Indeed he did, I plan to try it out with a dummy first; I do enjoy my arms attached to my body." Azula was intrigued by the device but she wanted to be sure of its safety, the reports from Iza often had something in them about Gaz's many, many failed experiments, often involving explosives.

"Ok that's good, I saw him try to use that prototype; um, what was it called…oh yeah the Fire Focusing Cannon and it in kind of backfired, poor guy, he got kicked into a tree by Cuddles afterwards."

"Cuddles?"

"Yeah that was the name of the really big Komodo-Rhino, Gaz slammed into him and the big guy sent him flying."

Azula was wondering why a beast of war would be named Cuddles but decided she did not want to know. "So Zuuula, are you ready for your present, I worked really hard on it."

The Princess looked at Ty Lee, she did not have anything on her, at least noting she could see, so perhaps it was something small. "Why of course, I have been thinking of what it could be all day and I am curious to see if my guesses are right."

"Well then sit down on the bed." Ty Lee had a big smile on her face, she seemed very proud of herself.

Azula raised an eyebrow, shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her bed "_This should be interesting."_

Ty Lee walked in front of her, she took a deep breath and spoke "Zula, for my birthday you shared a part of yourself with me, so I am going to share a part of myself with you." As she spoke Ty Lee pulled a series of clips out of her hair, her obviously much loser braid came undone.

The girl reached up under the collar of fur and undid some clasps, she did the same down the sides and suddenly the entire chest portion of Ty Lee's robe fell down, hanging from her waist.

Azula's eyes widened as a bare chested Ty Lee walked towards her and pushed her down onto the bed. Ty Lee smiled "Nervous Princess." Azula recognized that tone, it had never come from Ty Lee before but she was definitely challenging her right now.

Azula had never backed down from a challenge and she was not going to do so now "Of course not, I have seen you naked plenty of times."

For some reason the girls smile widened "I know, you have seen all of me but…" Ty Lee grabbed her arms and placed Azula's hands on her chest. "You've never touched me"

Azula felt her face go bright red, Ty Lee was keeping the Princess's hands from moving away and Azula was getting a very good feel of her girlfriend's assets. They were soft, plump and…bigger than hers, Azula had never noticed before but Ty Lee was more much more top heavy.

Ty Lee was leaning down "Oh Zuuula, you seem to be having fun." She spoke in a sing-song voice and Azula noticed Ty Lee had her hands next to the Princess's head, no longer guiding Azula's.

The heir to the throne refused to forfeit this round however, she smirked and squeezed her hands. Ty Lee gasped and then moaned, Azula thought she had the upper hand until Ty Lee looked at her again, there was a burning emotion in her eyes; she shot forward and kissed Azula.

The kiss was even more passionate than the one on Ty Lee's birthday but Azula refused to admit defeat, Ty Lee may be the better kisser but she could hold her own, plus she had an idea.

As Ty Lee ravaged her mouth Azula willed her hands to heat up, she pressed up and Azula was rewarded by the sound of Ty Lee breaking the kiss letting out a groan. "N-No fair Zula,"

Azula smirked "All is fair in conquest Ty, and you challenged the wrong Princess" Azula closed her eyes, moved her head up and took control of her girlfriends mouth, Ty Lee seemed to submit and simply let Azula do as she pleased.

The victorious Princess discovered she loved the sounds Ty Lee made, the groans, the gasps, the door opening.

Azula's eyes shot open as did Ty Lee's who leaped up to the floor and attempted to cover herself. Azula heart was pounding, there was only one person who would come into her room without announcing themselves. She looked up as Fire Lord Ozai stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Azula, follow." With that he turned around and walked off, Azula did not even have time to look back as she rushed to keep up with him.

* * *

_"Oh Agni! Oh Agni! I am so stupid!"_ Ty Lee was completely losing it and pacing across the room, their relationship had been discovered, by the Fire Lord himself no less. Ty Lee had managed to cover herself and closed her door, not wanting anyone else to see her indecency, not that it mattered now.

Ty Lee was berating herself, they should have at least locked the door, hidden away or done anything to keep someone just walking in from seeing them. She wanted to cry, Azula was with her father right now, who knew what he would do to her, and who knew what would happen to her.

"_Oh No! From that angle it would look like I was the one who initiated it, well, I did, but I'm sure it's a crime to seduce a royal! Ooohhh I'm in so much trouble, I'll probably be thrown in the dungeon or burned alive, or boiled in oil or…"_ Ty Lee smacked herself to calm down, she had to think, how much trouble could they be in?

_"I should have asked Azula what rules there were for dating a Princess, oh I'm so dumb." _Ty Lee knew she should have seen this coming, this relationship was doomed from the start, at the very best she would be banished from nation, never allowed to speak to the Princess and… the door had opened.

She spun around and saw Azula walk in, seemingly unscathed and had only been gone for about ten minutes. The Princess looked confused but Ty lee had already thrown her arms around her, not sure if this would be last time she would be able to do so.

Azula patted Ty Lee's head awkwardly, "Its fine Ty Lee, stop crying"

Ty Lee realized tears were traveling down her cheeks in huge amounts, "B-Bu-But Azula, your father saw us! What are we going to do, I love you, I really really love you and I don't want to leave!"

"Nobody is leaving, calm down alright, my father is… fine with it." Azula looked as if she was in deep thought.

Ty Lee blinked a few times, wondering if she had heard right "He's…Fine."

"Yes, he said that as long I do not slack off I am allowed to court you."

"But, but, but you're the Princess, aren't they usually the one's courted?"

"That's what you pick up on?"

Ty Lee mentally smacked herself "Sorry, I just, I don't know, thought he would be mad, what did he say?"

Azula shrugged "He just led me to a study, asked me if we had feelings for each other, and when I said yes he told me what I just told you, I don't know how he feels about this, I could not get a read off him."

Ty Lee was befuddled, this was...perfect, she and Azula could be together for real now, be an actual couple. No more hiding, no more suitors, she could be with Azula and show her just how she felt no matter where they were. Ty Lee would not question why Fire Lord Ozai was fine with it, this was gift from the universe and she was going treasure it.

She leaned up and kissed Azula on the cheek, the Princess looked at back at her and smiled. Ty Lee embraced Azula tightly "Happy birthday Azula" the birthday girl hugged her back in a somewhat natural manner, "Thanks Ty Lee…so I believe I won our little engagement."

Ty Lee looked at the big cheater with a disgruntled look "That was so not fair, no Bending."

Azula put a hand on her hip and flipped her hair back "You did not set out any rules Ty Lee, and besides I had to punish you for having a more impressive bust than me."

"Hey you can't blame me for that!"

"I can and will"

"Yeah well… I hear a good massage can help them grow."

"What are you talking about, that sounds like complete hogwash and…oh no you don't"

Ty Lee pounced but went for Azula's sides instead of her cheat, she dug her fingers in and the Princess started to laugh. Not to be outdone Azula responded in kind and throughout the evening the two laughed, joked and enjoyed the knowledge that they would be able to be with each other openly from this day onward.


	20. Chapter 20

Avatar Chapter 19

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Ozai could not remember that last time he had visited the Royal Spa, years most likely. The shocked faces of the servant girls told him that they were as surprised as Ozai was that he was gracing this place with his presence. He had his own private bath of course but he needed to calm place to think and the cool breeze, the twilight and the feeling of the almost boiling water relaxed him.

He had much to think about as one if his more stubborn problems these days decided to resolve itself, in an unexpected way. "_I suppose I have no reason to be surprised the signs were all there, it should have been obvious that Azula would desire to be the 'man' in any relationship, so logically she choose a girl to be her partner"_

That being said Ozai thought perhaps he should learn to knock before entering his daughter's room from now on, discovering Azula and Ty Lee lip locked and partially indecent on her bed was not the way he would have liked to find out about her…tastes.

He had originally entered her room to personally inform Azula that she would expected at the armory tomorrow, turning thirteen meant she could begin the fitting process for her own set of royal armor, a very important event. It was a shame that the armor took so long to make, quality and protection that high had its price, but it would be ready long before the time she turned fourteen as by then she would be ready to take her official place in the court and the outfit would symbolize that.

He ended up telling her none of this, a messenger in the morning would have to suffice now, as the decision to allow Azula to 'court' Ty Lee he deemed more important, plus getting the image of them together out if his head took some effort. He was baffled why that little bubble of noise and energy attracted his daughter, but their relationship did solve his problem.

If and when Azula decided to officially declare her relationship, Ty Lee would become her Royal Consort. They would be blessed by the Fire Sages and the two would remain engaged until marriage. When Azula became Fire Lord Ty Lee would obviously become Fire Lady and Ozai suspected the girl would excel at vising orphans, organizing school fairs and all the public relations dribble that Azula was forced to do these days.

There would be opposition to the whole thing certainly, a potential Fire Lord with this kind of relationship was unheard of. But Ozai was not worried, if people took issue with it they could tell it to Azula's face, which would be most amusing. And the best part of it was that any future heirs would be of his bloodline, there was no precedent for the children of royal couples consisting of two females so he could easily have it written that Azula's bloodline would be the one followed back.

"_As for having children?" _That was an obvious impediment but after some thought Ozai believed he had two options. The first was, when Azula got older, having his agents find a suitable male candidate. Someone highborn, excellent Fire Bender, intelligent, a distinguished solder would be preferable and then having them knocked out, drugged and tied down so Azula could… conceive, on her owns terms.

Ozai did not like the mental image but at least he did not have to worry about Azula actually getting along with the poor sap, and if done right the man would be none the wiser that he was the father of a future royal. The only downside to this was it meant Azula would become incapacitated for nine months and he wondered what mood swings would do his destructive offspring.

But seeing as his other option was ordering Zuko back and having him impregnate Ty Lee, it was preferable. "_Chances are Azula would roast him before even considering the idea, not to mention the awkwardness if he and that Mai girl got together." _None the less it was a backup plan if need be.

"_Hmmm, I wonder how this will look to whoever is trying to undermine me." _Now that this problem was taken care off, Ozai could turn more attention to Li and Lo's concerns. Spies in the Palace were nothing new but most held loyalties to noble houses, so they could gain an advantage over other noble houses.

There would be the odd, ambitious, schemer on the fringe who would try to upend the royal family from time to time but his bloodline had been the rulers of the country for centuries now. And since Sozin no person of influence would dare risk the Royal family's wrath, one hundred years of internal security and access to an enormous war machine was a very effective deterrent.

That meant whoever was snooping around had to be foreign power who wished the Fire Nation harm. "_But why now; the Earth King hides behind his walls, his armies have not stepped foot outside in a century and Omashu is but a single city with an ancient king. The Water Tribes have never had the power or the numbers to defy me and no number of ragtag groups of rebels and dissidents are going to be enough to topple the whole country. What is their ace?"_

He pondered "_Perhaps a change in leadership is what they are after, maybe old allies of Iroh? But if so he would have to be a conspirator and he has had a number of years to challenge me for throne before now."_

The Fire Lord took a saucer of warm sake from a floating dish and took a sip "_Hmmm, it's as if they are waiting for something…perhaps they have are counting on the Avatar to return, but after all this time the odds of that are thin as twine…nonetheless it is the only thing I can think of that would be a threat."_

Ozai concluded that he too would have to play the waiting game, besides he had other things to focus his attention on. "_I should reward Azula for removing so much stress from my life, but what would she desire… ah I know, but what kind? Of course I know just what to get her, she will certainly find a use for such an asset._

Ozai leaned back "_Ah it's good to be me, my line is secure, the world is practically mine and I have all the comforts of the world at my fingertips."_

"_On that note"_ With sudden inspiration he waved to the waiting servant girls, most looked to the ground as they shuffled over. He looked the one that did not in the eye, she swallowed and nodded; the woman striped herself out of her robe and hoped into the tub. She made her way to opposite side, swept her long black hair back, grasped the edge and arched her back.

Ozai smirked as he stood up and made his way over to the intriguingly eager attendant. He noticed the other girls were blushing as they took in his form, he supposed they had never seen a man with has physique or endowment. He caught the eyes of all of them and they all nervously began to remove their robes just as the first did.

He reached the girl in the tub and noticed how she tensed, "What's your name girl?"

"Zara, my lord"

"How many men have you been with?"

"Around twenty my Lord…and seventeen women"

Ozai arched an eyebrow and looked towards the other eight servants dressed down to their bland one piece suits, most averted their eyes and blushed.

"Interesting" He grabbed the front of her suit and folded the sides into the valley of the girls substantial bosom, he gathered up the fabric that covered her rear and pulled it to the side, it was oddly stretchy. The girl let out gasps as he touched her and Ozai wondered if all young women were this…excitable, these days.

He looked toward the floating tray and picked up a small bottle full of orange liquid, he downed the whole dose and almost immediately felt the effects. The excretions of the Sun Rose had the most fascinating effect on male libido and stamina. It was little more than an amusing addition for him however, Ursa may not have truly loved or even liked him but it was always his name she screamed at the height of passion. And as he griped the hair of the girl in front of him he was going it find out if he still had it.

Ozai had not been with a woman since Ursa left but tonight he felt it was time to get back in the saddle, and luckily he had a number of teenage girls to help him out.

Later, as he dressed himself and surveyed his conquests spread out throughout the spa he thanked the spirits he had taken that potion. It also worked incredibly well to prevent any unintended pregnancy and with nine beautiful young woman and years of buildup he had let loose. But at least he knew he still had it, the ring in his ears was definitely not from the water; he would have to do this again sometime. Fire Lord Ozai chuckled as made his way to his chambers, life was full of wonderful surprises when one was king of the world.


	21. Chapter 21

Avatar Chapter 20

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Ty Lee had never doubted the rumor that in the Capital gossip was the fastest way to spread information, but this was a bit much. She had gone to bed last night, after she gave Azula a long, uninterrupted, birthday smooch, and by the next morning she had a servant inform her that she had dozens of letters.

It appeared that their relationship being discovered and approved by the Fire Lord was a signal for everyone who suspected she was romantically involved with the Princess to tell their friends. They then told their friends and so on until the entire city appeared to know of it by the next morning.

Ty Lee began reading them when she awoke and was still at it, most were from her family. Her sisters asked questions ranging from if she was chained to Azula's bed at night, what was kissing a royal like and if she could call the Fire Lord daddy yet.

Her farther stated in his short letter that he was honestly surprised about her preference and stated that just because the political benefits were exponential she did not have to do something she did not want. He then added that if she did want this he encouraged her to do everything she could to become Azula's Royal Consort as quickly as possible.

Her mother simple assumed she was madly in love with the Princess and was very proud of Ty Lee for finding her soul mate, she also included a list of things that a good partner should do. Ty Lee was not sure if she needed to be told to always wear clean undergarments or if learning to cook Azula's favorite would help but it was a nice gesture.

The portion of her extended family that lived in the capital and the surrounding area also sent letters. Most were congratulatory though some voiced their concern at her young age, while one from an aunt, which Ty Lee remembered lived with another woman, promised to send her tips on how to be a good lover when she got older.

She was unsure how she felt about that at first, but then Ty Lee remembered she had no clue how two woman made love, and she was positive Azula had no idea either so that could be useful in the future.

And as she walked through the Palace towards the royal armory Azula told her that as word spread there would be much more interest in her than before. "_Well I wanted to be noticed and being the Princess's consort is as noticeable as one can get."_

All in all it was good that it was all out in the open, she could be affectionate in public now and they no longer had to hide their feelings for each other anymore. Her good mood took a shot however as they stepped into the armory and she saw the designs for the armor Azula would be getting.

The shape and color were identical to the type she saw in that terrible vision but she refused to let that ruin the day. She was in a good mood about being able to publicly love Azula and her girlfriend had been talking about this day for the past month, wearing the completed outfit would symbolize her as a full-fledged member of the court.

It was interesting how Azula was noticeably happy to be here compared to how unhappy she was being dressed up yesterday, though Ty Lee could easily imagine her looking better in battle armor than the robe she wore at her birthday celebration.

"Ah Princess Azula welcome, today I will simply me taking your measurements and having you try on some test pieces." The armorer was an old man with spectacles and a bad limp but he had strong arms and callused hands, obviously from years of work.

"Very good Master Psijong, these clothes are acceptable are they not." Azula stepped upon a raised platform and gestured to her tight fitting garments, Ty Lee had wondered about the choice.

"Of course, of course, please accept my apologies Princess as I have not created a fitted suit of royal armor for a female in some time. And depending on how you grow some alternations may need to be made."

He grabbed some measuring tape, a quill and some paper before circling Azula with an examining eye. "Ty Lee you may sit down, read through some of your letters to pass the time and why don't you count how many of your relatives want to kiss up to you now, I'm curious to know." Azula spoke without looking at her.

She nodded and sat down at a nearby table, she still had a fair number of letters to go through yet but that number was already at seven do far. "_Why do I get the feeling my next birthday it going to be a lot more crowded"_

She read through some letters while also watching the armorer work, for an old man with a bad leg her certainly moved fast. He measured the length of Azula's arms, legs, torso and neck; he carefully wrapped the tape around her arms and legs, writing down measurements and mumbling about this and that.

Ty Lee sliced open another letter, this was from one her father's brother and it read much like many others. Congratulations, happy for you, please remember your favorite uncle. "_That's eight now, and this is just after a day I hope nobody thinks I can move them up in the world."_ Ty Lee was already seeing changes, walking in the hall she noticed the way servants, guards and even political figures looked at her now.

The pin she wore still identified her as Azula's right hand but now that it was known she and the Princess were an item people were paying closer attention. And after thinking about it she realized why, every Fire Nation child was taught the intricacies of the court and Ty Lee knew that if things kept going the way they were, she would be known as Princess Ty Lee soon.

All Azula had to do was declare her a Royal Consort and Ty Lee would be a full-fledged royal. She would be expected to do things Azula did, probably just visiting cultural centers, grade schools and the like but it was a big responsibility.

Ty Lee was just now starting to realize just how far up the political ladder she was climbing, and how she was starting to think like Azula. "Ha! _The political ladder, when I was a kid I thought there was an actual ladder you had to climb, and now I'm near the top without even noticing."_

The would-be circus performer was not sure if she was comfortable with this fact, she had never thought about political influence before and had certainly not based her feelings for Azula around it. But she knew that one day, when Fire Lord Ozai passed away, Azula would be Fire Lord and Ty Lee would, she guessed, be the Fire Lady.

That was possibly the second most powerful position on the planet and though it was years and years off, Ty Lee wondered if she could handle it. She had learned a few things about politics from watching Azula and management from directing her circus but Ty Lee was in no way capable of making big, important decisions.

She was getting nervous just thinking about it, "_Crud, I'm not even a Princess yet and I'm already getting cold feet… I wonder if Fire Benders get cold feet, they would just make them warmer right? Ah! Focus dummy."_

She pulled on her bangs, being in a relationship was really hard but not in the way she thought it would be. "_Hmmm, maybe when I'm Princess I can order Mai to come back, she's good at these kind of things and could help me make decisions, yeah, all of three of us could work together, like some sort of weird, three headed, decision making, thing."_

She blinked a few times and sighed "_Oh I must have had too many sweets at the party yesterday, my mind's all jumbled."_ Ty Lee looked at Azula, Psijong was placing metal plates on her body, likely to determine how the real things would fit.

She looked at Azula's aura, she was truly enjoying this and Ty Lee really admired that. This armor was more than protection, it was a symbol, when she wore this it would represent her unquestionable authority.

Unlike her Azula was looking forward to more responsibilities, more power, more influence and not for the first time Ty Lee wanted to be more like Azula. The Princess had always been confident, beautiful, intelligent and a born leader, though most girls in the academy were put off by her love of fire, war and all things political.

None the less when she spoke people listened, and Ty Lee remembered that every girl in the academy would follow the Princess's command, she most of all. Ty Lee had followed her commands because she idolized the Princess, but now that she was in a committed relationship with Azula and facing the possibility of being a royal she would have to change.

She stroked her braid in contemplation, Azula would always know best when it came to politics, war and such but Ty Lee was going to have to start taking a bigger interest. She would have to learn to embrace the attention she had naively craved all these years and accept the responsibilities that came with it.

"Ty Lee, are you there, stop staring off into space you silly girl." Azula's voice broke through and startled the amateur politician.

"Sorry Azula, I was thinking about…taxes."

"Taxes?"

"Yeah"

"Right… What kind of taxes?"

"Uh, the expensive kind?"

"The expensive kind, of course, well take a break from expensive taxes and give Psijong Gaz's gift."

Ty Lee nodded, blushing at her failed attempt to make herself look smart, and reached into the bag she brought. She pulled out the metal device that Gaz claimed could lift the user to any point the metal cable could reach.

She got up and placed it in the armorer's hand, he looked at it intently "Hmmm, what an interesting contraption, perhaps if I? No that won't work, but if I can mould it… Yes I do believe it can be integrated, I will work it into the vambraces Princess."

"Very good, I will leave you to your work then."

"Thank you Princess, I will send a messenger when I your next fitting is required."

The man bowed and Azula acknowledged it before turning away, Ty Lee followed behind and almost ran into her girlfriend as she stopped suddenly. Azula and looked at her intently before addressing the armorer again.

"Master Psijong, I would like to commission an outfit for Ty Lee."

Ty Lee stood up straight, this was unexpected as she had never worn anything even resembling military dress before, the need had never arose. "_But that will probably change to." _Ty Lee contemplated.

Psijong walked over "Hmmm, ah yes, I already have a general idea, something lightweight that does not hinder your movements or flexibility correct."

"You are very observant Psijong, Ty Lee is indeed an able combatant who relies on maneuverability and speed." Azula replied.

"Please Princess you give me too much credit, a young nephew of mine just happens to be one of the guards Li and Lo drafted as your training partners, he often speaks of his… difficulty, enduring Lady Ty Lee's assaults.

"Oh I didn't ever hurt him did I? I'm usually really good at not causing pain." Ty Lee did not like hurting people so she tried to incapacitate as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Psijong shook his hands in front of his face "Oh Agni's breath no my Lady, you have simply humbled him on multiple occasions, a good thing as the boys ego was beginning to outpace his skill."

Ty Lee sighed in relief, she hated hurting people but every Fire Nation child knew that combat abilities were an essential part of each person's identity.

"Now if you would please step onto the platform my Lady, I will take your measurements." Ty Lee nodded and hoped onto the platform, this was actually exciting, she never had her measurements taken for armor before.

As the man ran the measuring the tape along her body and around her limbs he began asking questions "So my Lady is there a particular style you would prefer?"

Ty Lee had no clue, "Uh."

"Something that curves with her body, keep her profile as small as possible." Azula chimed in.

"Ah yes that would make sense, are there any embellishments or colors you would desire? Do you know how much coverage should I plan for?"

"Oh I like pink!"

Azula slapped a palm to her face.

"Hmmm, I have never incorporated that color before…but interestingly it gives me a very good idea of what to give you." He stepped back and looked at her with a calculating eye "Yes, I believe I know just what would suit you, thank you my Lady, yours will be a very unique piece."

Ty Lee bowed "Thank you very much, I can't wait." The more she thought about it the more excited Ty Lee got, she had dozens of pieces of formal wear to choose from now but this would the only military uniform, and it would be pink!

"You are very welcome my Lady, I will have yours ready around he same time as Princess Azula's"

Ty Lee nodded and once again thanked the man before following Azula, who was already leaving. Once in the hall the Princess addressed her "So…Pink"

Ty Lee smiled "Yup, I will probably be the first person ever to wear pink armor into battle"

"Yes the enemies of the Fire Nation will tremble in fear of Ty Lee the Pink Dragon"

"The Pink Dragon…wow, hey do you think we could add a flower in there, like Ty Lee the Pink Lily Dragon."

Azula stopped in her tracks and looked at Ty Lee, her eye was twitching.

"What?'

Azula looked as if she wanted to say something but then sighed and dropped her head "Alright fine, the Pink Lily Dragon, maybe the enemy with adore you so much they will give up right then and there."

"REALLY! It that even possible, that would be so cool!"

Azula once again slammed a palm into her forehead "You know what, how about we head straight for the outdoor training field, we can discuss this later."

Ty Lee was intrigued, they did not go to the field outside the Palace often, "Ok, are we doing something special?"

Azula face twisted into a smirk "In a sense, tell me Ty, do you like animals?"

Ty Lee blinked, wondering what Azula could mean by that, "Well, yeah, especially the adorable ones"

"Good, that's a good attitude to have I hear." Azula started leading the way, Ty Lee walked behind, wondering what her Princess had planned.

* * *

Azula looked over the training field, normally used for large scale Fire Bending practice it was now filled with a number of different animals. Komodo-Rhinos, Ostrich-Horses, and…

"Li, Lo, what are those fascinating creatures." Azula asked, pointing to the large lizard like creature.

"That is a Mongoose-Dragon Princess", "A very versatile mount", "Faster than a Komodo-Rhino and ", "more durable than an Ostrich-Horse"

Azula was intrigued, she loved having multiple options to choose from. She was also starting to wonder if Li and Lo could read her moods as well as Ty Lee could, she had sent them a messenger after her party and overnight they seemed to have gathered some of the finest mounts and trainers.

"Wow Zula, we are going to learn how to ride aren't we!" Ty Lee was bouncing in excitement.

"You are correct Ty, I was impressed by the skills demonstrated at the tournament so I wish to be just as proficient." Azula heard a squeal of joy and felt Ty Lee hug her and give her kiss on the cheek "Oh Zulu I can't wait, I love animals, when can we start, their all so cute!"

Azula blushed, she was being smooched in public and she heard the twin's softy laughing. "_Burn it all, my reputation is going to go up in smoke."_

She looked around, and saw a number of the younger handlers ogling her girlfriend, still clinging to her side. Azula wrapped an arm around her girl and glared, the apprentice's looked away "_That's right you maggot-worms, she's mine… Oh Agni I just made it worse."_

Azula realized she would have work on her public image now, she needed to find a balance between loving girlfriend and terrifying Princess. "_Maybe vaporizing the next guy to glance at Ty Lee will do the trick…but that would probably make her upset."_

Azula let go of a giggling Ty Lee and stretched, this was another one of these relationship conundrums and she was not in the mood to decipher it. She would much rather learn how to make a Komodo-Rhino gore someone at the moment.

"Hey Zula which animal should I go on first?"

"Why whichever one you want Ty, remember your will is their command." Azula made her way to the Komodo-Rhino's, the Mongoose-Dragon's interested her the most but Azula felt the need break something and the huge alpha male in front of her looked especially ill-tempered.

"_I suppose I like animals too, those stupid Turtle-Ducks are worthless but these creatures are more my style." _Azula was envisioning herself now, mounted on a roaring beast, fully armored with blue fire streaming from her hands.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Azula looked at what she knew was Ty Lee, she was doing a hand stand on a moving Ostrich-Horse and was having the time of her life. Azula smiled, she re-envisioned herself, it was the same as before but her pink clad Ty Lee was right next to her, just as it should be.


	22. Chapter 22

Avatar Chapter 21

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Azula did not completely understand why her father accepted her unorthodox relationship so easily but he seemed more than pleased with it, if this week late birthday gift was any indication.

"Awww it's so cute Zula…well sort of, half of it I guess." Ty Lee was looking at her present with a look of adoration and trepidation. "It is not supposed to be cute Ty, it may be small and fluffy now but he will grow up quickly and won't be so gentle when he's matured.

"But what if he doesn't want to be big and mean?!"

"Its bred for battle Ty Lee, and his species can grow to be the size of a komodo-rhino so he's going to want to eat above all else"

"Oh ok, what does he like to eat"

"People"

"Ok let me ge… WHAT!"

"Her highness is correct my Lady, this is a powerful beast that is a noted man-eater." The trainer that brought her gift chimed in.

"So it only eats men?"

"Uh" The man with a short beard on his chin, thin mustache and bizarre clothing seemed unsure how to answer that.

"It's just a phase Ty, he'll find you just as tasty especially of you smell enticing."

"Ahhh thank you Zula, it's a perfume I got for my birthday."

"Well of course, it's a very alluring fragrance." Azula mentally congratulated herself for not missing a beat and inadvertently reveling her surprise "_Oh flame it, I'm supposed to notice stuff like that aren't I, but she always smells nice I can't be expected to determine if it's slightly different each day."_

Azula shook her head and looked at her father's gift, she admitted he knew her well. He had sent her a Liger-Serpent, a truly terrifying animal. It had been bread through selective breeding and sacred rites by the some of the world's best breeders and sages, several hundred years had perfected the born killer in front of her.

They were extremely rare, originally a combination of a Lion-Gator and Tiger-Snake it had been bred with number of other creatures over the years. Fully grown it would be nearly the size of a male Komodo-Rhino, could keep pace with an Eel-Hound over short distances and was, theoretically, capable of leaping to the top of the Palace wall in a single bound.

They had missive jaws that crush solid rock, long retractable claws that could shred through metal armor and both contained a venom that could paralyze and even kill.

"Meow"

"Ah you're just a little fuzzy, scaly bundle of joy aren't you?"

The image of such a terrible beast was humbled slightly as Ty Lee rubbed the animal's belly, it purring all the while.

"I assure you Princess, when Arkrez grows larger in size he will live up to expectations, it is simply a necessity to have them meet their masters when they are young, so you can imprint yourself on his senses." The trainer was sweating, his and his family's reputation was on the line at the moment.

"I am positive you are telling the truth Jazar, Ty Lee simply has a way with animals and is incapable of denying anything that gives her a pleading look." Azula said the last part directly at Ty Lee, who had the good decency to look embarrassed.

Azula examined her new 'pet', it looked more like its feline heritage from the top. The front half was striped orange and black but faded into a dark yellow with black spots as one looked towards its hind quarters. But looking underneath revealed its other nature, the beast's entire underside from head to tail was covered in shimmering scales, as were the back of its legs.

The tail itself resembled the body of a snake and was much thicker than a feline's tail should be, longer in length than the rest of its body it was strong and flexible enough to wrap around and crush a man, when it was bigger of course. Right now the beast only came up to her knee, but from head to tail he would reached her waist.

"Thank you for the trust your highness, Arkrez is a fine specimen and he is one of a new breed that has perfected their ancestors camouflage and swimming attributes."

She raised an eyebrow, "_It's like a living utility knife."_

But she supposed it that was to be expected, though named liger she suspected it had many different big cats in its blood line and serpent was simply a copout for including all the different reptiles.

Animal breeders were a peculiar bunch who had two choices from what she understood, they either tried to produce a clean breed such a pure bear, pure dog, or what have you. Or they tried to combine as many different animals together as they could, which resulted in the cat eyes she was looking right now having two sets of eyelids.

"And though I cannot personally attest, the sages have worked with my ancestors on many creatures and their results are extraordinary." Azula did not know much about spiritual matters, though Ty Lee was always talking about them, but the fact that there was a cadre of sages dedicated to the beasts of the world intrigued her.

She supposed that if each element had its mystics than other parts of their world must have them as well. They were a secretive lot, most groups of weird old people were, but their objective matched that of the breeders. They used elaborate rituals and detailed symbols to imbue beasts with spiritual energy; the details of how and why were a closely guarded secret, even to expert breeding clans. But if rumors were true the ultimate goal was to grant the gift of bending to an animal, something that as of now only nature had accomplished.

Azula was very interested in the idea of actually giving the ability to bend, from what she knew only three animals had that ability. "_Well, one now." _The sky-bisons had been eradicated along with their Air Nomad masters and the last dragon had been killed by her own uncle, allegedly as no body was found.

Now only the badger-moles, who lived deep beneath the earth still existed, a waste really as dragons would be extremely helpful in the war effort. "_Oh well, no use crying over what no longer is, but when I am Fire Lord I will order a scouring of the globe, I have always wanted to see a dragon."_

She looked at her pet, though it could not bend the sages had sought to bring out the traits of warfare and unless Jazar was lying to her, doubtful, or had been lied to, slightly less doubtful, they had succeeded.

Arkrez as he was named had fur that spears and arrows would break upon, healed quickly and was extremely intelligent, disciplined and loyal, though he was still young and seemed content stretching while Ty Lee pampered him.

"Who's a good boy, that's right you are." Ty Lee was _nuzzling _him now for Agni's sake and Jazar looked as if he expected Azula to vaporize him for giving her a house pet instead of an attack animal.

Azula looked at Jazar and decided to relieve him for now, he would return to the large carriage his clan used as homes while on the move. He would remain in the Capital for a number of months to insure his 'product' would grow into the killer it was bred to be.

As the man left, Azula stepped forward and looked down her newest asset. She could see potential and envisioned all the fun she could have with such a creature. She also saw that it was still being smothered in Ty Lee's loving embrace, "_Hmmm a dangerous beast tamed by an energetic airhead, it sounds like you and I have something in common."_

Azula frowned and felt her eye twitch at her own comparison "_It may be true but if anyone ever makes that comparison I will fry them from the inside out." _Putting aside the embarrassing contrast Azula looked into the eyes of little Arkrez, they were the same shade of gold hers were, the Princess smirked with satisfaction.


	23. Chapter 23

Avatar Chapter 22

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

"So Zula, how many islands are part of the Fire Nation?" Ty Lee was ashamed to admit she had no idea. "That depends Ty Lee, most agree there are elven but that's only if you include the large ones, there are countless smaller islands that can be included depending on the map."

The slacker in geography frowned, "Are we going to have time to visit the colonies? I don't think we can visit a countless number of islands."

The Princess let out a gentle laugh "Don't you worry Ty, we will follow the archipelago which will bring us fairly close to the colonies." Azula brought over her atlas and opened it up to the Fire Nation.

Ty Lee looked in awe at the incredible detail put into each map, "As you can see, we will leave the harbor, pass through the gates of Azulon and then travel up the western or northern side of each island." The page was turned and it now showed a map of the colonies in the western Earth Kingdom.

"We will make a surprise visit to a few colonies that are in need of an… evaluation, and yes will go to your circus, which should be around here." Ty Lee smiled and kissed her love "Thanks Azula, you're the best!"

"Well of course I am, and besides you are going to be my consort one day so I have to lavish you with gifts."

Ty Lee gave Azula another kiss, she looked at the planner Azula had set out and suddenly had a revelation "Oh wow Azula, do you know what today is."

Azula looked over to the calendar and smiled "How interesting, this is the day you snuck onto my balcony and came into my service a year ago." Azula walked over to the balcony doors and opened them up before stepping out, Ty Lee followed.

Ty Lee looked at the view, it was early morning and the city was just coming to life. She thought about what today meant and found that fate was an odd thing. By tonight she would be on the ocean, eventually on her way to the circus just like she had planned a year ago today.

But this time she would be traveling on the royal barge with what she knew was her soul-mate for a series of official visits, she was not running away from anything this time.

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula and nuzzled her face into her love's shoulder "I'm so glad I came to see you that night, I'm happy you stopped me from leaving."

Azula reached back and stroked Ty Lee's hair "As am I, this whole thing had turned out reasonably well, much better than I had hoped."

"Totally, I bet you had no idea you would have me as a girlfriend."

"I didn't even know I liked girls back then, but you have always had that odd way of convincing me of the strangest things."

"I still do, don't you think?"

"Yes, to my eternal shame I seem incapable of saying no to you, tell be again why you are bringing that stuffed dragon on the trip, it's the size of a grown man for Agni's sake."

"Lord Fire Snout is really comfy, plus you said I could."

"I know I did, that's what concerns me" Azula turned around and gave Ty Lee a kiss, "But I suppose I can live with your suggestions, you haven't convened me to do anything too drastic yet."

"Well I did seduce you." The rumors were abounding that Ty Lee had used some sort of potion or spell on the Princess, it was the only explanation some people could think of as to why someone with Azula's temperament would fall for someone like Ty Lee.

"Ha! Those bags of hot air are just jealous I'm no longer a ticket to the throne, besides I'm the one courting you and I feel have done a very good job of it." Ty Lee had to agree, Azula was trying really hard to win her over in very proper and traditional ways.

Azula had written her love letters, poems, taken her on dates and picnics, Azula even promised that when they got back from this trip she would go hunting and bring back a Boar-Bear pelt.

Ty Lee wondered if she needed, or wanted, a large boar-bear pelt but like all of Azula's romantic endeavours it had good intentions behind it, even if the results were hit and miss. A trip to a famous play down in Plaza City was a hit, a love letter that started off with "Shall I compare thee to a searing infantry spear" was a miss.

She obviously did not need to be wooed, Ty Lee loved Azula with all her heart but now that their relationship was public Azula felt the need to do everything proper customs demanded. The Princess also felt it was necessary to make it very clear that Ty Lee was to be treated with as much respect as she was, if Ty Lee asked for something she got it, or else.

Ty Lee found it somewhat amusing when a servant would come to her, often in terror, and then leave baffled at her overly friendly attitude. She did not want to be treated any differently but she came to realize that was not an option, being a royal meant being symbol that was the main reason for this tour to begin with.

Her girlfriend explained that even if the Fire Lord had not said as such, Azula traveling in her own ship to every island was to get her out in the public eye. And now that they were a couple it had the added objective of informing the people that she was Azula's future consort.

Ty Lee suddenly felt a lot of extra weight on her head, she looked up and saw Arkrez perched on the top of her skull. "Arky! You ruined the tender moment."

"Do you have to call him that, it's bad enough you pamper him so much." Azula seemed serious but was happily scratching the scales on her pet's chin.

"I can't help it, he looks at me with those big golden eyes and I just have to cuddle him… kind of like I do with you."

The Princess blushed and Ty Lee smiled, she then winced "Of course also like you, he has very sharp claws." She reached up and picked the animal off her head, he whined and leaped to a smirking Azula's shoulder, where he wrapped his long tail around her neck.

Azula sighed "You just require constant attention don't you, either that or you're hungry." At the mention of food Arkrez purred and started to nuzzle his master's face.

"Stop that, what kind of vicious beast are you."

"He's the gentle and cuddly type Zula, and he has the right idea." Ty Lee walked up and nuzzled against the unoccupied side of Azula's face.

Azula started mumbling "You're both unbelievable… and why am I tolerating this."

Arkrez whined again and Azula shook herself free of both of them "Alright fine let's get you something to eat, Ty see what we have in the bowl."

Ty Lee nodded and skipped over to a big silver bowl, it was a large and highly ornamental sphere connected to a square base by a long tube. She undid the clasps around the middle and opened up the top, a chill passed over Ty Lee that made her shiver. The square bottom held a solid block of ice, it was insulated in such a way that whatever was kept in the sphere was kept fresh, important for thick chunks of meat.

"Hmmm, Pig-Cow is always good." Ty Lee tossed the meat high into the air, Arkrez growled before leaping almost to the ceiling and grabbing the tasty morsel in his jaws. As he hit the floor the hungry animal tore into his meal with truly savage ferocity.

So far it was only when he ate that either of them saw the violence bred into him, Ty Lee was unnerved at the thought of a person being subjected to such a thing, Azula found it marvellous.

"I hope he likes lots of fish, he's eating a lot these days."

"He likes anything that has blood flowing through it."

"That's a gross way to put it Zula."

"It's a cruel truth Ty Lee, just be thankful he doesn't swallow things whole despite his heritage."

"I know I know… Hey you don't think he'll start seeing our training mounts as food do you?"

Azula thought about it, as it was Arkrez was still small and no match for the much larger animals she and Ty lee had been training on. She would hate for Ty Lee to be right, both of them had found riding to be an enjoyable experience, for different reasons.

Ty Lee simply loved animals and the mounts appeared to love her back, while Azula enjoyed the feeling of controlling such powerful beasts. "Hmmm, I doubt it, as long as he is well fed he should be smart enough not to attack things he shouldn't."

"I hope so, all our animal friends have to get along" Azula rolled her eyes, that was by far the least appropriate way to refer to them.

"Yes, well, thankfully we won't have to worry about that for a while, now let's do a final check, I want to be on our way by noon."

"Arighty, I bet you just want to see your new toy."

Azula blushed "It is most certainly not a toy, it's the most advanced ship in the world and I simply want to inspect it."

"Uh huh, sure Zula, why you just admit you're excited to see your own ship."

Azula crossed her arms and sulked, sometimes she hated when Ty Lee could read her so well "_Flame it all, why did I have to fall for the one person who can read me like a coloring book… probably because she's so burning cute… I can't believe I just thought that."_

Azula sighed, she was becoming a big pile of soft mush and she needed to see something explode, or lit on fire, both together would be preferable. A knock sounded on the door, Azula bade the person enter and a messenger stepped in. "Greetings Princess, all is ready for the trip down to harbour, we can leave at your leisure."

Azula nodded "Excellent, come on Ty Lee, let's go see my new toy."

* * *

The ship was massive, ornate, and it was all hers. An elated Princess had studied the diagrams and the model, but seeing the real thing offered so much more. The 'Royal Barge' was a stupid name for it though, she would have to come up with something a bit more appropriate.

"Wow Zula, it's HUGE!" Her girlfriend was even more impressed.

Azula smiled, they were traveling in a palanquin and even from Plaza tower they could both tell the ship was bigger and more detailed than most military ships. Of course it was not meant for frontline combat, this was a command vessel, personal transport and pleasure craft.

"Indeed it is, and despite that it is supposed to be one of the fastest vessels in the fleet"

"Yeah that's thanks to Gaz right... the ships safe to be on right" Ty Lee had read a number of reports along with her and knew of Gaz's many mishaps.

"I believe so, none the less we will go on a thorough tour and examine its major systems before we leave"

"Ok, hear that Arky, we get to go on a tour." The fearsome creature was curled up between the two of them, nestled in a bundle of cushions.

Azula shook her head, she noticed they were nearly at the ship and saw a familiar face. As the palanquin made its way onto the ship, Lady Iza came to the side and bowed "Your Highness, my Lady, it is my pleasure to welcome you to this vessel."

Azula spoke "Hello Lady Iza, I give you my thanks for attending this departure."

"The pleasure is mine Princess, I hope you do not mind but I will be accompanying you on this journey"

Azula was intrigued "Is Gaz on the vessel as well?"

"He is not Princess, he is recovering from an… incident."

"Oh is he okay." Ty Lee threw open the curtain and poked her head out, completely disregarding proper decorum.

"He is quite alright Lady Ty Lee, he will simply have a bit more metal embedded in his body from now on, but even though he is absent his modifications are aboard this vessel and I wish to make sure they work properly."

"Thanks Iza, Gaz is lucky to have a friend like you." Ty Lee beamed.

"Indeed he is, now if you would like I can show you to your quarters, I took the liberty of designing them myself to suit your needs."

Azula smiled, Iza was the highest example of a Fire Nation citizen; she would have to remember to reward her family generously one day. "Come on Zula, Arky is already roaming around." Ty Lee was outside and bouncing in place, overly excited about… everything it would seem.

Azula shook her head and climbed out of the palanquin, Ty Lee was not an example of the perfect Fire Nation citizen, but Azula would have it no other way.

"Ah they have arrived."

"Wonderful, there is so much to see on the open ocean."

"We must make haste and set sail."

"I wonder if that is still the proper saying."

"Hmmm most likely not, but what would be a good replacement."

Azula was startled and stared at the twins, they were dressed in what's she could only assume was their vacation wear, it was much too informal to be anything else. _"How do they do that? It's as if they appear out if thin air."_

"Hi Li, hi Lo are you coming on out official visit trip to." Ty Lee spoke.

"Why of course dear.", "The art of traversing the ocean.", "Is an important part of Fire Nation identity.", "There is much to learn.", "And much to teach."

Azula spoke "So you have some lessons planned for our journey." Surprisingly they shook their heads.

"On the contrary.", "It is the two of you who will decide the lessons you will learn.", "Out at sea the mind can wander.", "When you wish to learn, come speak to us."

Azula did not quite know what to think of that, but she had been around them long enough to accept their cryptic advice. "_Hopefully when I'm that old I won't start talking in riddles, my elders all seem to have great knowledge but are incapable of getting to the point."_

"Very well, if I have an important inquiry I will come find you two."

"Yeah me to, though I'll probably ask a lot more questions." Ty Lee was still looking at everything awe, while Arkrez was snuggled up in her arms.

"Excellent now let us begin the tour.", "Yes indeed, the engine room must have some fine male specimens.", "The wonders of steam power.", "What an incredible time to be alive."

Iza looked noticeably baffled by the twins behavior, Azula pinched the bridge if her nose. "_Agni strengthen my inner flame, I wish to never grow that old and bizarre." _


	24. Chapter 24

Avatar Chapter 23

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The ocean was absolutely beautiful, the endless azure sky and deep blue water was mesmerizing. The young acrobat could not help but stare at the sight, from the highest floor of the command tower one could enjoy a fantastic view. And since the highest floor happened to be entirely dedicated to living space Ty Lee got to enjoy the view all the time.

Ty Lee had been on nice ships before but this was beyond extravagant, she and Azula's quarters were even more ornate then the train car they once traveled in. An enormous bed, thick rugs, expertly carved furniture and it even had a tub, with hot water.

Obviously being surrounded by Fire Benders meant things like hot water were a non-issue, but the fact that they had a full tub of fresh water to bathe in confused her. But during the tour of the ship Iza had explained the wonder known as a 'water distiller' that apparently took sea water and turned it into fresh water.

It was so cool, all this neat stuff existed in the world and it was all thanks to people like Gaz. Ty Lee remembered the lessons from school on the scientific pursuits in the country, they had all been taught that the Fire Nation was by far the most technologically advanced nation.

The room they shared was a testament to that fact. There was an alcove with an elevator where meals were sent up, metal tubes that allowed Azula to contact the various sections of the ship, one of Gaz's inclusions. There also a telescope on the balcony, Ty Lee loved it as she found looking at the stars at night beautiful.

The ship itself was enormous but Azula had been correct in saying it was fast, its black hull cut through the water like a knife and the powerful engine could be powered entirely by Fire Bending if need be, another of Gas's contributions.

"_To think other people still use wooden boats, I bet they would be dazzled by this ship… I wonder if Azula has thought of a name for it yet"_ Ty Lee looked down to the deck, where her girlfriend was training yet again.

"_Now that's a beautiful sight."_ Ty Lee watched as Azula practiced her Fire Bending forms, how she twisted, spun and flipped while dazzling blue fire wrapped around her. As impressive as the bending was Ty Lee admitted she watched mostly because of how it made Azula look.

She sighed dreamily "_Agni she looks scorching, hopefully she never learns it was me who 'misplaced' her baggy training outfit." _The tight fitting pants and nearly to short shirt were giving Ty Lee quite the view.

Having no set schedule from Li and Lo caused the two of them to have a lot of free time, and out at sea it was a challenge to keep busy. Azula had been training at least once a day on the ship's deck, having so much space allowed her to really let loose.

But one could only train so much, and in-between the island stops they had to get creative. Learning about the ships technology from Iza was a highlight, though not an engineer she had spent enough time with Gaz to know how things worked.

Azula was determined to personally test out every weapon on this ship, most were concealed and both of them were shocked at how many the designers had managed it fit onto the ship.

Ty Lee had been more interested in all the cool stuff on board like the small aviary where the messenger-hawks were kept, Arkrez was not allowed in. He was also not allowed in the kitchen, which despite being at sea served up some delicious meals.

All in all they had managed to keep themselves somewhat busy, in part because they were spending a lot of private time with each other. They talked, mostly about the island visits which were always exciting. The governor of the island and the mayor of whatever town they visited always greeted them and gave them a tour of the surrounding area.

The last stop was a highlight, it had a volcano that had been spewing forth a river for molten rock for nearly two centuries now. They also visited factories, shipyards, monuments, cultural sights and all manner of other places of interests. They also met a variety of guests, merchants, politicians, generals and academics were practically lined up to meet them.

Ty Lee had thought Azula would receive most of the attention but she found herself greeting just as many dignitaries as her girlfriend. She mostly just smiled and said nice things, as she was not used to having so many people clamor for her attention.

And the more time they spent together, the more comfortable Azula became being physically close to her. When Ty Lee woke up she often found her loves arms wrapped around her, though if it was out of affection or to simply keep her from hogging the blankets Ty Lee was not sure.

The acrobat knew that Azula was still unsure of being loving, but after her birthday they had shared a few more passionate moments. But just like everything else Azula did she tried to perfect it, it was endearing really despite the questionable outcomes.

"_I don't know what she's trying to do with her tongue, but it tickles more than anything and I don't think I can help myself from laughing next time."_ Ty Lee had come to the realization that she should probably be guiding Azula through this, her girlfriend was brilliant but at the same time… not.

"_At least she's trying, it can't be easy for her to be all gentle and nice."_ Ty Lee had noticed a change in Azula, over the years she was becoming callous, cruel and downright mean, more so then usual.

When they were kids it was a light shove or scathing insult, nothing to serious that would cause people to worry, except maybe Princess Ursa. But as time went on she started to be more deliberate in her cruelty, burning other girl's hair, scaring small animals and such.

But over the last little year the Princess started to loosen up, she was still scary but was happier then Ty Lee had ever seen her. She wondered if her staying was the cause, that was a bold statement but Ty Lee could see no other reason.

She leaned on the railing and watched as Azula finished up her routine, she sighed as Azula stretched out and Ty Lee got a good look at her figure. The Princess looked up towards her and Ty Lee waved, "Hi Zula!"

Azula appeared to shake her head at Ty Lee's high pitched yell and she started walking towards the command tower, no doubt to come up and take a bath. Ty Lee smiled, another good thing about being on the ship was that she always got to help Azula bathe, there were servants but Ty Lee was more than happy to do it for them.

* * *

"_Well that was fun, it is enjoyable being to cut loose out here, with no risk of annoying pests getting in the way." _Azula wiped her brow with a cloth as she made her way to her private elevator, she had pushed herself during training these past few days and was more than spent.

She found having no set schedule interesting, she could anything she wanted and yet could not decide what to do most days. For the first few days she had trained obviously but with no meetings or lessons she found herself bored afterwards, "_I wonder if this is how Mai feels all the time, if so I can understand her attitude, having nothing to do is mind numbing."_

Thankfully she remembered what her overly depressing friend did for fun and decided to try her hand at it, playing with sharp objects was enjoyable. Of course being on a ship with a variety of advanced weaponry proved most entertaining. There were ballistae hidden in the side of the ship, a catapult hidden under the deck, harpoon launchers and large crossbows could be placed strategically around the vessel, including her balcony.

And though the shooting an iron bolt as thick as her arm at a target was fun, her favorite instrument of destruction were the six small ports hidden in the decorative bow. One would not notice them if they weren't looking but all it took was the pull of a leaver for a river of flame to shoot out. The wave of fire released was nearly as long as the ship and would incinerate anything in her vessels path, it was beautiful.

She had not gotten to use it on any live targets yet but she held out hope a group of rebels or pirates would show themselves soon. And in the meantime she would spend more time with Ty Lee, she was getting good at this 'being romantic' endeavour and no longer acted like a dolt when her girlfriend got affectionate.

The elevator reached the top of the command tower and she heard the sound of water running as she stepped out. Azula walked into the bathroom and saw Ty Lee filling up the large tub with hot water, she smiled at the girl's foresight.

"I poured you a bath and filled it up with the herbal water you like." Her girlfriend had a not so innocent look in her eye.

Azula smiled, she knew Ty Lee had been watching her and also knew she was the reason for her new training outfit's disappearance. "_I should not be surprised, my physical form is quite impressive and if she should be ogling anyone it had better be me."_

"You have my thanks Ty, I pushed myself hard today so why don't you help me relax." Azula stripped the sweaty clothing for her form and threw them at an opening in the wall which lead to the laundry room. She was aware Ty Lee had her eyes glued to her and was fine with it, perfection was such rare thing and Ty Lee obviously appreciated it.

She slipped into the tub and let out a sigh, the gentle rocking of the boat made bathing even more enjoyable. She sensed Ty Lee behind her and felt hands on her neck and shoulders. "How do you feel Azula, this should really help you relax."

Azula leaned her head back and settled into the water, Ty Lee's hands were magic. Her girlfriend had, thankfully, gotten proficient enough to stimulate her chi without paralyzing her or causing delirium.

Ty Lee was humming tune, some collection of notes that probably had no place being strung together but Azula did not mind. "Enjoying yourself Ty?"

"Yup, it's fun feeling all the tension leave your body, but I don't think it's healthy to push yourself so hard each day."

"I push myself just hard enough, besides you seem to enjoy it when I'm too spent to resist your urge to cuddle."

"Hey I like cuddling, I don't have to use a blanket when it's cold."

"I'm glad I can be of use as a heat source."

"That not what I meant, it just…"

Azula smiled at Ty Lee's rambling, she was so much cuter when she was flustered and airheaded. She reached up and grabbed the girls braid, Azula pulled Ty Lee's head down and leaned her head back before kissing her.

She saw Ty Lee's eyes widen in surprise before she kissed her back, Azula enjoyed how she could get Ty Lee to stop talking like this. She also enjoyed the feeling of a wet nose nuzzle her face "_Wait."_

Azula broke the kiss looked to her right, and saw Arkrez staring at her with hose big golden eyes of his. She frowned "What do you want, I am not kissing you."

Arkrez blinked with both eye lids and turned his head to the side before he began pawing her face, he seemed fascinated by her wet bangs. "Awww that's so adorable" Ty Lee had hearts in her eyes as she took in the scene.

Azula felt her eye twitch, _her_ pet had stolen _her _girlfriend's attention and he was still batting her bangs around like toys. "I loath you" she tried to put as much venom in her voice as possible. Arkrez simply purred and continued attacking her hair.

Azula hung her head while Ty Lee giggled "All right Arky, Azula needs to wash up so I'll give you a treat out in the sitting room." At the mention of food Arkrez quickly followed Ty Lee out of the bathroom while Azula sat in the tub and began scrubbing her hair down. "_Who knows what's been on his paws, stupid killer feline-reptile thing, disturbing my hair and stealing my Ty Lee, manipulating her with that innocent face of his…Oh Agni I'm jealous of my pet."_

The Princess plunged her head into the water and screamed, her inability to compete with an animal for Ty Lee's affections was humiliating. She raised her head and pulled her hair back, she heard Ty Lee come back and kneel down behind her. "Is every alright Azula, your aura is all dingy."

"I am fine, I am simply contemplating our colony visits and the all the things I will have to do." It was a lie but only a slight one.

"Oh yeah that will be so cool, I've never been to the colonies before, are they different from the Fire Nation." Ty Lee gathered up some soap and began scrubbing the grime out of Azula's hair.

"Only slightly, the culture and customs are practically identical but depending on the age of the colony you can find a few anomalies, and of course there's the diversity."

"The diversity?"

"Yes, citizens with mixed blood are especially common in the older colonies but can be found almost everywhere."

"Oh that's cool, so there will be, like, citizens who are Water or Earth Benders in the colonies." Ty Lee had gathered most of Azula's hair into a series of vertical spikes, the Princess rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely, if they have Fire Nation blood in their veins they are a citizens no matter what they or their ancestors used to be."

"I didn't know that, so all you need is an ancestor from the homeland."

"Yes that is one way and it is the most common route to becoming a citizen, though the other methods are becoming more prevalent." Azula raised her arms and allowed Ty Lee to begin washing her body.

"I think I know what that means, you have to do something impressive right."

"Correct, if one lacks Fire Nation blood they can either do something that greatly benefits the country or join a special military unit."

"Oh oh, I know the name of that unit, it's uh, it starts with an E sound."

"The Embers Ty; it's entirely composed of foreigners, besides the officers of course, and they are considered citizens when they complete full tour of duty."

"Wow there's a lot of ways to become a citizen." Ty Lee had gone back to playing with her hair and Azula was content to simply ignore the fact her hair was in pigtails.

"That's the point Ty Lee, we are more than willing to share our success and prosperity but the less civilized places of the world seem determined to live the life of the barbarian."

"Why is that, we have so much good to share with people, do they not like us?" Ty Lee stood up and started dressing down.

"Their stubborn Ty, the Water Tribes are determined to live their backwards ways at the ends of the world, and despite the Earth Kingdom fighting and conquering itself time and again they see it as somehow wrong when we do it."

Her girlfriend slipped in and got behind her, she started massaging and cleaning her back. "Do you think they all be our friends when you're Fire Lord?"

Azula thought about it, "I don't know about being friends, but as soon as Sozins comet arrives we can wrap up loose ends, though if we only take Ba Sing Se that will be a sufficient."

"That's the great big city your uncle tried to conquer, I remember learning about it in class."

"Yes and if he had actually succeeded we would be in much better shape, it has always been the only power that could challenge us and with it gone we could have started civilizing the interior."

Ty Lee was delicately scrubbing her front but was still paying attention "So it's like the keystone, right?"

Azula raised an eyebrow "Why yes that is a good term for it, you've been paying attention it seems."

The acrobat pulled at her still braided hair and blushed "Well kind of, I heard that word a lot when you talked about bridges and I thought it work well here."

"It is an apt term, if we have Ba Sing Se then we can expand freely and then it will only be a matter of time until the rest of the world joins us."

Ty Lee got into her thinking pose "I bet you'll be the one to take over Ba Sing Se"

Azula was surprised, and a little flattered "What makes you say that?"

Her girlfriend smiled "Because you're you."

Azula was taken back, it was such a simple thought but it revealed just how much Ty Lee though of her, and it was nice.

Azula smiled and gave her girl a kiss, if she ever did take over Ba Sing Se she would have a statue of Ty Lee built as a reminder of this moment. "Well Ty everything is sore so I will probably submit to your cuddling tonight, I have to plan our colony visits anyhow."

Ty Lee smiled and hugged her before hopping out, Azula followed and started thinking about which colonies she wanted to visit. She knew much from reports and books but as a Royal she had a symbolic duty to inspect the nation's interests, and she planned to do just that.


	25. Chapter 25

Avatar Chapter 24

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Azula loved intimidating people, especially pompous fools who thought they could scrape by on substandard service to the nation. And unannounced visits were a very good way to catch these pompous fools before they could cover up their… deficiencies.

Nothing to serious, she had visited three colonies so far and the worst thing she had to correct was some oaf's idiotic ideas on waste disposal "_Who dumps their garbage into the sea when colony relies on fishing! And that maggot-worm had the gall to wonder why the catch wasn't coming in."_

She had fixed the problem for him and hopefully the town would prosper in a few months. But though nothing was critically wrong with the places she had visited, they weren't all that impressive either. They were nothing compared to the homeland or the more established colonies, but then again these colonies were relatively new, a decade or two tops, so she could not expect too much.

But there were exceptions to every rule, and the colony she was visiting today was that exception. The colony of Sezun Meiyo was a sprawling, wealthy, extravagant city, which had come to be known as the City of Vice. Gambling, pleasure, narcotics, and a number of other morally questionable activities Azula could not even begin to understand were found here. There was a massive market where anything and everything could be bought and sold, as well as a multitude of stadiums where sporting events, both legal and illegal, were held and bet on.

Most impressive was the fact that it had been transformed from a shoddy Earth Kingdom town with nothing but excessive space and hordes of refugees to this, in only ten years. Azula had been reading up on its short history, it had originally been annexed simply because it controlled a vast section of land and coastline. The soil was bad and there were few natural resources so not many people took interest, save the current ruler.

Lord Xizan was a child prodigy like her and had taken control of this dump when he was just fifteen, with nothing but a bank loan and a vision. He was now one of the richest and most influential men in the world, a commoner being awarded noble status was proof of that.

But that was also the reason she was here, the colony itself was doing extraordinarily well and did not interest her much, but the man behind it had rumors about him. It was said he had deep connections to crime syndicates, pirates, assassins and other questionable groups.

Also, rumors said he had a large spy network, with informants not only in the Fire Nation Capital but also in the Water Tribes and even Ba Sing Se itself. "_But all I have are rumors, he's covered his tracks to well_."

Azula needed to know if they held truth, and if so, how she could make use of them. She had access to official channels but every good ruler knew that the underworld was just as important.

And Xizan could be her connection to that world, but she would need to be careful as he was not a man she could outmaneuver so easily. She would have to offer him something in return, but being and ally of the Crown Princess would hopefully be a start.

"_I doubt threats will work, he probably has a fair number of higher ups wrapped around his finger already, something has to account for this place getting away with what it does without so much as a reprimand."_

Azula had no intention of stopping the depraved activates practiced in this city, as illegal as bear-hybrid fighting, moon-shade smoking or even exotic weapon smuggling were Lord Xizan was very adept at keeping his citizens activates regulated.

"Hey Zula you have to see this." Ty Lee said excitedly.

The Princess got up and made her way to the balcony, it was nearly nighttime and the city where vice ruled was lighting up. The huge sheltered harbor contained priers that serviced countless yachts, ferries and other private vessels and walls held enormous cauldrons of fire that lit up the night sky. But most impressive were the two huge statues guarding the entrance, both in the image of armored soldiers holding balls of fire in outstretched hands. Plated in reflective metal the fires made each figure shine like molten gold.

"Oh Agni look at those Azula, I've never seen something so, so…"

"Extravagant"

"Yeah that." Ty Lee was looking around at everything she could.

Azula rolled her eyes "_Of course she's attracted to shiny things." _Azula could understand however, as the ship approached the pier the city looked more and more impressive. It was as if there was a city wide festival that never stopped and it extended to the many elaborate ships anchored in the bay, Azula had never seen so many private vessels of such quality in one place before.

A knock sounded at the door, Azula wondered who it could be as the ship was nearly docked "Enter."

Iza walked in and bowed "Pardon my intrusion, but I feel it necessary to speak before you depart." Azula noticed she was nervous, and that intrigued her.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?"

Iza hesitated but cleared her throat "I believe it is my responsibility to inform you of Lord Xizan."

"You are acquainted with him?" This was new information.

"Yes Princess he and Gaz are in fact cousins, so I have met him on multiple occasions, before and after his success."

Azula kept her features calm, Xizan was rumored to be eccentric but if he was related to Gaz it could be more than she could handle.

"Oh are you friends with him, like with Gaz." Ty Lee weighed in on the conversations.

"We… respect each other, he and Gaz are similar in there brilliance but where Gaz is… simple, in his aspirations Xizan is much more ambitious and can be incredibly dangerous.

Azula raised an eyebrow "Dangerous you say."

Iza bowed "Yes Princess, you are in no risk I assure you but I wanted to warn you of what he is capable of."

"And just what is he capable of, Lady Iza."

Iza looked at her with a nervous look in her eyes "Anything you are, Princess Azula."

* * *

Ty Lee was trying her hardest to look at everything there was to see, she had never seen so many different kinds of people in one city. There were so many sights and sounds as the palanquin made its way through the main street, and even parted the crowed was bustling. She had seen everything from Fire Sages to what Azula informed her were mercenaries, and that was just in the first few minutes.

"Uh Azula, are those what I think they are" Ty Lee nervously gestured to a group of very scantily clad women outside a very strange looking establishment with lanterns giving off a pale blue light.

"Yes Ty I do believe those are pleasure maidens and before you ask that is indeed a brothel…you can stop looking now." Azula huffed.

"S-Sorry, Zula it's just I have never seen anyone with that skin tone before, are they from the Water Tribes?"

The Princess nodded "Yes Ty Lee I am sure that's why you had your mouth hanging open but you are correct, this is one of the few places in the nation where citizens with Water Tribe ancestry can be found in great numbers."

"Wow, they look so… exotic"

"Yes I suppose they do, and they are probably ecstatic that their ancestors settled here instead of running off to Ba Sing Se."

Ty Lee looked at Azula, she was puzzled by what the Princess was implying. Azula rolled her eyes "This used to be a backwater where many Water Tribe refuges and outcasts came to escape the war, their own culture, or roving bands of Earth Kingdom bandits; when Lord Xizan took over he made use of their skills in Water Bending and seafaring. In return he, somehow, got every person citizenship."

"Wow, this Xizan doesn't sound like a dangerous guy."

"Yes the man is beloved by practically everyone in the city and has somehow managed to get all the different groups living here to not kill each other." Azula had a sarcastic tone her voice.

Ty Lee frowned "You don't sound very excited or impressed."

Azula smiled, a devious smile "Oh I am impressed alright, this Lord Xizan has done a phenomenal job, he is a true patriot to the country and has been rewarded extensively, but if my hunch is correct he wants more."

Ty Lee looked at Azula's aura, she could tell her Princess was thinking hard right now "What do mean he wants more, what he could possibly want?"

"That's what I plan to find out Ty, we will be staying here a few days and by the time we leave I am positive I will have my first real ally."

Ty Lee was not sure why Azula would need allies, being Crown Princess and all, but she had been with Azula long enough to know there was a good reason, the Princess always had a reason.

She looked around at the many sights that caught her eye, some of which she really did not need to see. "Ewe, Azula that guy is being… painted, with a needle."

"Yes the practice of tattooing is a popular custom in the colonies… though bleeding that much is likely not healthy." The man in question appeared to be nodding off as the artist etched a beautiful women into his arm, and suddenly toppled over from the blood loss. His large body knocked down a group of rough looking men, causing them to drop their likely alcoholic beverages.

One thing led to another and suddenly a large brawl had broken out in the street, it was an odd and enlightening bit of culture… up till a cup of liquid was thrown in the palanquin's direction. Ty Lee saw it coming but had no time to react, she cringed as the cup slammed into an unaware Princess's side.

Ty Lee looked at Azula, now covered in what she hoped was a beverage of some kind, and decided that the blank look on her face was terrifying. The palanquin had stopped, the brawl was still going on yet the crowd and the procession were holding their collective breath.

"Ty Lee, stay here." Azula spoke politely before hopping through the curtain.

The worried girlfriend could only stare as Azula walked up to the nearest fighter, he was obviously drunk and mostly egging people on, and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and in very inappropriate tone spoke to the Crown Princess "Whata you want yaw little twerp."

Ty Lee knew what Azula was going to do before it happened, the Princess wrapped her hand in blue flame and struck the man in the throat. Before he even fell to the ground she had jumped up and landed a flaming kick on another man's face with one leg and with the other left a burn mark on the chest of another.

Ty Lee, the crowd and the procession looked on in both awe and terror as the Princess preceded too violently strike down every rowdy citizen, Ty Lee noticed Azula left a sizeable burn mark with every strike.

In an awe inspiring display of martial prowess Princess Azula laid the last man low after only a few minutes, while never taking so much as a glancing strike. The Fire Bender surveyed the group of burnt, moaning men on the ground before nodding and making her way back to the palanquin, stepping on the bodies in her path.

She climbed back into the palanquin where Ty Lee handed her a towel, the procession started moving again as the local guards moved to 'process' the injured group.

Ty Lee rubbed the back her head "Sooo, they probably had it coming, didn't they"

"Why whatever do you mean Ty, I simply engaged with my people and left all of them with a parting gift." Azula had wiped the liquid from her face and pulled a cord, causing thick curtains to fall around them. "Now help me change, I can't go to meeting smelling like some drunkard."

Ty Lee nodded, she reached down underneath the cushions and pressed button, a drawer popped up. Inside was change of clothes, just in case something unexpected came up. She helped her girlfriend change into the new set, and thought about how lucky those men back there were. Every citizen in the country knew that so much as disturbing the hair of royal could get one thrown in prison, and a cup smashing into Azula's side, unintentional or not, was grounds for the execution of the lot.

But the Princess had not done that, she had beaten the daylights out of them and left each with a slight burn, but for Azula that was merciful. And Ty Lee had a feeling that the reason for that was her being here, she noticed Azula held back from lethal strikes and had repeatedly look back towards the palanquin for a split second.

It was obvious to Ty Lee that her Princess was worried about what she thought about her, and had restrained herself. "_She doesn't want me to think she's a monster, everyone else can think so but she was willing to hold herself back for me."_

She finished buttoning up the back of Azula's top and then wrapped her arms around the Princess while resting her head on Azula's shoulder. "Thanks' Zula."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Just because."

"Riiight, well, I appreciate that, I suppose."

Ty Lee smiled and kissed Azula's cheek, people could think what they wanted of the Princess; to her she would always be the perfect girl.


	26. Chapter 26

Avatar Chapter 25

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

This City of Vice had been an enlightening experience so far, she had seen half naked water tribe women, a tattoo artist and a street brawl that her girlfriend had participated in. After Azula 'embraced' the local culture, their trip had not run into any more bumps and they got to enjoy the many sights.

The main street was block after block of taverns, gambling halls, brothels, weapons dealers, shady merchants and armed mercenaries. They looked tough but Azula had pulled the curtains back and Ty Lee knew her patience had been tested, she had sent a glare at a leering mountain of a man and he had frozen up in terror.

But as they made their up to what Ty Lee assumed was Lord Xizan's mansion, things became weirder. Odd sculptures, strange smells and bizarre people started to pop up, and then directly ahead of them came… something.

Two large Elephant-Rhinos were pulling an enormous carriage, which looked like a small house on wheels. It was such bizarre sight, the expense that must have went into such a thing meant the person in it was very wealthy, and probably crazy. Surrounding it were a number of wagons carrying dancers, musicians and performers. Strange lanterns were being swung around, emitting a peculiar smelling smoke that Ty Lee had never experienced before.

The procession had stopped since the… parade, blocked the road, though it too had halted in front of them. A large group of men came from around the back, each carrying a stage device, different sized pole with steps on the top. They arranged themselves between the Elephant-Rhinos in such a way that a make-shift stair-case was formed, leading from the roof to the ground.

The assorted musicians started playing a triumphant tune and a hatch opened at the top of the carriage, a tall man stepped out. Ty Lee thought that Gaz was the most eccentric person she had ever seen but as the man practically danced down the steps she revaluated that assumption.

"Greetings your highness, may I humbly welcome you to this shining city of vice, sin and many other things not meant for ears such as yours!" The man's clear voice called to them, Ty Lee could only stare; he was by far the most oddly dressed person she had ever seen.

He was barefoot, wore red pants with a black pattern that were incredibly baggy, they seemed to puff out as if filled with stuffing. Around his waist he wore a long golden sash the waved in the light breeze, and it helped draw attention to the many golden bracelets around his ankles and wrists. He looked strange but his bare chest was that of someone with intense physical fitness, though in contrasted with the most bizarre piece of attire. He wore a long cloak that appeared to be made of long pink feathers on the outside and shimming scales on the inside.

It reached his calves and looked too big even on his large frame, she was not sure how it stayed on his shoulders but perhaps it was attached to the thick golden band around his neck. He also had gold earrings, three to an ear, and golden glasses that were oddly shaped, tinted red and completely covered his eyes. Interestingly he had short, slicked back, blonde hair, Ty Lee could not recall anyone in the Fire Nation having that hair color.

All in all he was quite a sight, he looked like a circus performer but his aura suggested otherwise. Ty Lee saw ambition, control, intelligence and power, it was very much what she saw in Azula's aura, and that made her worry. She had never been able to work up the courage to look at Fire Lord Ozai long enough to examine his aura but she had glimpsed it and it was, obviously, similar to his daughter.

Fire Lord Ozai was one of the few people Azula respected and the only one she feared, most everyone else she was capable of bending to her will but the man greeting them would probably prove difficult.

"Lord Xizan, I presume." Azula spoke.

"You are correct my dear Princess, please allow me to apologize for your altercation this evening, my citizens can be rather uncultured." The Lord bowed and Ty Lee was amazed he already knew about that.

Ty Lee looked to Azula, she had schooled features and glint in her eye, "No matter, the problem was dealt with and I have more important things to accomplish tonight."

"Ah excellent then there is no need to supplement my pets diet, now perhaps you would like to join me in my personal mode of transportation, we can discuss matters more privately." Lord Xizan smiled

Azula smiled back, Ty Lee was very confused "That would be acceptable." Azula ordered the palanquin bearers to set them down and stepped out to the side, Ty Lee followed. Lord Xizan let them pass and they walked up the staircase, Ty Lee wondered what kind of job description the men holding them up had.

As they got to the top Ty Lee saw even more carts of people, some were full of entertainers but others seemed to be mobile market stalls and a few carried men and women clad in what she could only describe as barley essential clothing. She shook her head and noticed Azula was climbing into the hatch and onto a spiral staircase.

Ty Lee hopped down and followed right behind Azula, it was a short way down but it looked even more enormous on the inside of…whatever this was. It seemed to be one big room, full of cushions, rugs and incense burners. The walls were more mostly solid but grates as different heights allowed light, sound and smells enter. There was also a large glass and metal contraption with a long tube and pipe attached to the end, it was just one more thing Ty Lee had never seen before.

The inside was as ornate as any cabin they had ever been in, though the aesthetics were a bit more exotic as golden statues of naked women, oddly glowing lanterns and some bizarre artwork adorned the walls.

"Please make yourself comfortable, I find negotiations go so much smoother when everyone is relaxed." Ty Lee turned around, and then up, as Lord Xizan appeared behind her, for such a tall man had managed to sneak up on her quite well.

He promptly sat down next to the strange contraption, he reached to the side and pulled hatch sideways "Tell the kitchen to bring us something to eat and get us moving, our guests deserve a private tour." Ty Lee felt herself being pulled down and looked at Azula seated on a human sized cushion, she had a gentle smile that served as a message.

Ty Lee realized what they were doing, she promptly sat down and leaned her head on the Princess's shoulder while placing an arm around Azula's side. She pressed her fingers against Azula's body and trained her eyes on Xizan, focusing on his aura.

Azula had come around to believing in aura's and the like, and had begun to think of ways to make use of them. They had come up with a system where Ty Lee would behave as the innocent, loving and empty-headed girlfriend, not a big stretch Ty Lee admitted to herself, who would kiss, stroke and subtly tap out messages on her loves skin.

Azula was good at reading people but Ty Lee often noticed things one could not see, and even those who could keep a straight face could not hide their aura. Ty Lee could tell a lot about a person now, their emotional state, if they had gotten enough food or rest, if they were totally focused on the conversation and so on. And the better she knew the person the more she could tell, Azula found this beyond frustrating but Ty Lee tried not to look to deeply into her girlfriends aura…most of the time.

"Lord Xizan, first of all I should like to congratulate you on your work with this colony, few others have produced such results." Azula spoke.

"Ah yes I am the envy of many, it is really not all that hard to create a thriving centre of civilization but perhaps that's just me." He was proud of his accomplishments that was obvious to both of them.

"Indeed, even more impressive seeing as you have such a wide variety of citizens, it cannot be easy to keep them all in line."

"Again you humble me Princess, I simply give the people what they want, no matter what that might me." He had a smirk on his face, Ty Lee stroked Azula's thigh, a message meaning their 'opponent' seemed more than willing to talk.

"Yes from what I hear you are adept at supplying all manner of fascinating pleasures to your populace."

"Why anything to keep the masses happy, both residents and tourists have such a wide degree of interests." He was not likely to name anything specific, telling the Crown Princess of ones possibly illegal dealing was poor move but Ty Lee saw he was unconcerned, not even a twitch of nervousness, she shrugged into Azula's shoulder.

"You are a very confident and able man Lord Xizan, pity some in the homeland do not fully see that."

"Ah it is a shame, the old bloods in the Capital feel I am intruding on their hallowed ground, being a commoner one day and fully endowed noble the next rubs certain families the wrong way." It was hard to see but there was a speck of jealousy in his aura, Ty Lee kissed the side of Azula's mouth.

"That is a pity, especially since your family is full of such able minds."

He raised an eyebrow, licked his lips and smiled wide "Galizo has made quite a name for himself, he lives and breathes the machines of this world."

"He has provided a great service to the nation, many are considering making his lineage a noble line as well, though with you as his cousin he is practically through the door already."

Xizan leaned his head on a clenched fist, he was thinking intently "You speak as if I have great sway in the Capital, yet alas I can only claim this city as my domain." He spoke casually.

"Did I? How silly of me, I assumed that someone of your reputation would have ways of getting what he wants." Ty Lee was not sure what Azula was getting at, but Xizan seemed to understand.

A wicked grin spread across his face, "Getting what I want is a specialty of mine, a speciality you share I gather." He was intrigued, Ty lee rubbed the back of Azula's neck.

"In a way, being a Princess has so many responsibilities, these days I find I am increasingly reliant on able minds to get what I want."

"Indeed, good help is difficult to acquire, one has to look far and wide to find the best person for the job." He seemed to be waiting.

"I agree, that is why good connections are so important, I am sure you understand."

"Oh I understand many things, though a person in your position must have no need for such mundane things, your highness."

"I am the Princess, a shining beacon for the nation that must cast a long shadow to get what I want, Lord Xizan." They were challenging each other, Ty Lee knew both of them wanted something but they kept talking around it "_Ugh my heads spinning already."_

Xizan reached for the metal tube, he pulled a lever on the strange contraption and it began to make noises. It began to produce a vapour and he took a long drag on the now obvious pipe, Ty Lee's eyes widened as his aura began to change.

It was a huge swirling pool, so completely random and nonsensical that Ty lee could not make out a thing. Thankfully it settled after a few seconds but now it was fuzzy, whatever he was smoking was messing with him.

Oddly his outward manner did not change in the slightest, "Perhaps we can skip the runaround Princess, I can gather what it is you desire from me."

"Oh I suppose so, though I wonder what it is you believe I desire."

"You are the Crown Princess, first in line to the throne who could have anything your heart desires, officially of course."

"Correct, by your wording I assume you know why I have come to you."

"I can deduce that you, like me, found that at times more unorthodox methods are required for those who seek true power." Ty Lee nearly gasped, his aura had begun to form black bands, much thicker than anything she had seen in Azula.

"Therefore I can have come to the conclusion that you desire my services, to connect you to the underbelly of the world." Ty Lee wrapped an arm around Azula, not so much a message but to feel safe, on the outside Xizan was calm and relaxed but she could tell he had the same dark side Azula used to have.

Azula put a hand on her head and Ty Lee calmed down, "Your reputation does indeed do you justice, not many would openly admit such connections, especially to me."

"Come now Princess, as it is you are in line to be the most powerful person in the world and must be aware that getting things done requires the greasing of palms of the removal of obstacles."

Ty Lee saw Azula smile "I am aware of that, which is why you will provide me with the connections I seek."

"I will?"

"You will, with generous recompense obviously."

Xizan took another drag on the pipe, his aura swirled again while the back bands receded, Ty Lee wondered what it was that he was smoking.

"Generous you say."

"I will obviously owe you a few favours, and as a provincial governor you could easily make your way into the higher circles of the court." Ty Lee's eyes widened, being given control of a whole colonial province was a great honor.

"And who knows, you may impress enough people to be awarded honored house status one day." Ty Lee looked at Azula in surprise, there were hundreds of noble houses but only a handful of so called 'honored houses', they were incredibly powerful families that had huge amounts of influence in the court, the military, the engineering schools and anything else that had nationwide significance.

Her family, as rich as they were, did not have that kind of influence though she supposed that was changing with her and Azula's relationship. Mai's family was an honored house now that she thought about it, they had been for generations.

She did not know that when she befriended the girl, but already being friends with Azula kind of made any other ranks moot. But she knew now that being named an honored house was something that only happened when the house in question had the crowns direct support, not something any royal had done in decades.

She saw Lord Xizan understood that as well, the toothy grin was spitting his face in two. A knock near the small port sounded, the grinning man opened it and listed to the hushed words. "Well it appears food will be served, let us celebrate the beginning of a beneficial relationship."

A mechanical sound came from the floor, which suddenly open and a table full of food rose up. Ty Lee looked at the spread "_All our favorites."_

"Excellent, I am sure both of us will benefit from this, we can settle on the details during my inspection."

"Of course Princess, I will personally escort you around the city, you'll find it contains most anything you could ever need."

Lord Xizan and Princess Azula seemed pleased with whatever deal that had come to, Ty Lee was sure of that. "_I guess it's better to have him as an ally, there's something about him that scares me... though Fire Lord Ozai still scares me more" _Ty Lee settled close to Azula and began to eat, hoping the rest of the trip did not involve any more high stress negations.


	27. Chapter 27

Avatar Chapter 26

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Lord Xizan was very intrigued, it would appear there was actually someone in this world who could match him, and it was the Crown Princess no less. She was exceedingly clever and willing to do anything to get what she wanted, just like him.

He walked through the halls of his mansion, his bare feet making no noise as he made his way to his personal quarters. This was a golden opportunity for both of them, she needed his connections and influence; in return he would be closely associated with the royal family which would give him access to the most powerful military in the world.

"_I'm sure I can have a naval fleet at my beck and call in no time, a good bombardment will get those rebels off my back, dirty uncultured scum." _These detractors did not have much of a foot hold, everyone in this city adored him, even now servants bowed and greeted with admiration in their eyes. These rebels were well backed and well financed by some annoying secret society but were unbalanced, they were used to the populace hating their rulers.

None the less they were a thorn in his side, and with access to sheer numbers instead of his elite, yet small, fighting force they would be wiped out from the area. "_And to be an honored house… one has not been named in over fifty years and here I have a shot, though that does mean I have to whip this entire province into shape."_

Xizan knew the Princess could not simply give that title, he would have to prove without a shadow of a doubt that he was capable. "_The easiest way would be to simply do something spectacular, something that no other group of morons could do, something you could put on a postage stamp a… mmm, perhaps I should start with family_."

He had heard of his cousin's recent success with the so called railway, "_Maybe… I will have to give this some thought, first things first I have to set her highness up as my most favored client, she'll certainly want access to spies, assassins, mercenaries and the black market."_

He was not used to simply giving access to all he had built, but she had made him an incredibly generous offer and he was not about to slight the heir to the throne. Many had tried to get ahead when dealing with the royal family, and they had all failed horribly. "_She's not someone who I can play, especially with that girl clinging to her."_

Lady Ty Lee was the talk of the nation these days, the girl who had wormed her way into the Princess's heart. He did not care of what kind of relationship they had, he was in no position to judge odd relations, as he only cared about a seemingly unimportant fact.

His spies had heard rumors and hunches, and after tonight he knew that were true, the girl was an aura reader and that made any dealings with the Princess nearly impossible to sway if Ty Lee was in the room.

He saw how the girl kept her eyes on him, the way she touched the Princess in discrete ways, he could only imagine how any talk with the two of them would go if they were seated behind the famous wall of fire. He was good at twisting pathetic idiots around his little finger but even if the Princess could be tricked, there would be no way to fool her trump card.

"_Blast, unless I drug myself to the point of delirium I will be an open book, my best course would be to get on both of their good side, that way I can at least have some leverage, oh but how I hate being a good honest person ." _Xizan groaned, he loathed being on the short end of the burning rope but his options were limited.

Xizan knew he had been played, she was the Princess and could give or take anything she wanted; the world was literally at her fingertips. Most people would bargain or haggle but she simply gave him an offer he could not turn down, and Xizan had no doubt that if he 'disagreed' with her terms, unfortunate circumstances would befall him, likely involving large metal spears.

"_Agni I need a buzz! Tomorrow I can worry about the specifics, hopefully my generosity will soften her up." _As any good host he had the Princess and her entire procession lodging at his home, there was more than enough room, and he had arranged for the most exotic delights be brought to the pair. All elites loved expensive, gaudy, shiny things, he certainly did.

He took a pill from a pack on his waist and put it in his mouth, he shivered with delight at the sudden euphoria. _"Just take it all in stride Xizan, one blood covered step at a time was what that one psychotic assassin used to say."_

Xizan suddenly stood still, listened, and rolled his eyes. "You're good but I have things to do tonight so could you just go bleed out on the lawn."

He heard the sound of someone dropping to the floor behind his back causing nearby servants to panic, obviously next came the sound of someone rushing towards him, he sighed. Xizan stepped aside as the assailant rushed passed, a stretched out foot causing the figure to trip and slam into the floor.

Xizan shook his head, this was disappointing, "I wonder, is your organization running out of skilled labour, the first few assassins were nice but this is getting…." The potential killer stood up, he saw long brown hair, dark skin and calm blue eyes, "_Why hello beautiful"_ The women in front of him was quite the catch. "An assassin from the Northern Water Tribe is it? I was under the impression they viewed women only good at handling one kind of spear."

"Shut up!" The woman tossed the knife she holding at his face, he moved his head to the side and as it flew by saw it was an ornamental Fire Nation dagger, likely chosen to make it look like an internal dispute.

A stream of water headed towards his foot but he easily dodged to the side. "_Hmmm I wonder." _He looked to the ground and saw the solid ice coating his floor, "Very impressive, obviously someone other than your tribesmen taught you."

The woman clad in black looked at him with a look of pure hate, he had stuck a nerve. She continued her assault, whips of water and spikes of ice descended upon him at a frightening pace. He dodged and weaved while keeping his feet away from the ice and noticed the women, who could be no older than twenty, was growing more agitated.

"_Hmmm, she is very skilled but her mental state is easily unbalanced… though I'm starting to see pixies and flying meatballs, maybe I should cut back on the hallucinogens." _

Xizan jumped up and grabbed onto a handhold on the wall after she coated the floor with water, "Fascinating, I can guess you had to train in private? Or more likely you spied on the boys, seeing as you got in here fairly easily."

The woman yelled in rage and gathered all the water in the hall around her, he had hit the mark straight on. She was unbalanced and seemed willing to do anything to take him down. As amusing as this was Xizan did not want his home ruined tonight so he decided to end it.

He jumped off the wall right towards his target, she immediately created a spiked wall of ice and seemed surprised when he simply pointed a finger at her. She looked even more surprised when am intense sliver of flame bored through the wall and her side.

She gasped and fell to the floor while Xizan landed on the ice wall "_Agni that's cold." _He quickly took out a very special powder from his pack and blew it into the glaring assassins face, she blinked and started to sway before her eyes rolled back she was out cold.

Xizan hopped to the floor, and poked the women with his foot, "_Good she's stable; probably knows nothing but it can't hurt to try." _This was another issue he had, someone did not like him and was determined to see him out of power. Nothing new but what infuriated him was his inability to find out who it was. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the only clue he had come across, a White Lotus tile for Phi Sho.

He had no idea how significant it was, it could a symbol, a message, a calling card… or it could simply be a tile the poor sap who tried to poison him forget was on him. "_These maggot-worms are behind everything that forces me to get up before lunch, and they must be desperate to send someone after me with the Princess here… Or maybe not"_

With a wave the guards off to the side came to collect the assassin and clean up the mess, they knew he liked to personally deal with guests. He gestured to the celling and another figure dropped down, clad in black leather, hooded and sporting a strange mask the individual bowed, difficult considering the enormous crossbow strapped to the persons back.

"Go to the guest wing and insure it is undisturbed, quietly if you will." The figure nodded and bonded up the wall and across the ceiling.

"_Ah he is so obedient, though I wonder if he'll ever snap and shoot me in the back, another issue, another day." _Xzian continued on his way and kept alert, dealing with that assassin had cheered him up and he hoped another would elevate his mood.

Alas no more potential killers made a move on him, but as he came to his quarters he saw another sort of visitor, one that made him even happier. "Why this is a wonderful surprise, how long has it been?" Standing outside his chambers, straight backed and formal, was Iza.

"A few years Xizan." She was guarded, unsurprising given what he knew about her.

"A few years, how things change in such a short amount of time, I see you to have attached yourself to the power that be."

"That's we need to talk."

"Do we now, well by all means let's go in and make ourselves comfortable." Xizan opened the door and let Iza walked through, eyeing her uniform that left no skin exposed and tightly bound hair. "_Quite a turn around."_

She turned to him and kept her distance, she was cautions, another change.

Xizan smirked "Now Iza, we have known each other since childhood, there is no reason for you to be nervous."

"My experiences with you suggest otherwise."

"True, but let us not be weighed down by old memories, both of us have risen up in the world, as has Gaz, thanks to you and our most respected Princess."

Iza eyed him "You made a deal with her."

"I did, not exactly the way I am used to but I can't exactly say no, now can I."

"You got something significant, didn't you?" Iza had a knowing look.

"You could say that, soon I will have a home next to yours in the capital."

Her eyes did not betray her feeling, but a sigh escaped her lips "Xizan I need to know what you intend."

He lifted his hands to show he had nothing to hide "My intentions are for the good of the nation Iza, you know that."

"When they coincide with yours, I know you, you're a dangerous man, more dangerous than I think the Princess realizes."

"Hmmm, dangerous you say, well I can't deny that but I know you and you always did have a propensity for danger, didn't you." Iza had a slight blush, Xizan smirked.

"Do tell me, why are you really here, I am sane enough to not try anything against the Princess, no one is irreplaceable anymore." Xizan had learned early in his ascension to nobility that while the highborn could fight and scheme all the wanted, any action taken against the line of Sozin was suicide.

It was common knowledge that during his incredibly long reign, Fire Lord Azulon had many challenges. Early on nobles took issue with his young age, his untraditional polices, his out spoken wife and even the war effort, this lead to countless Agni Kais, all which could have toppled the royal line.

It was also common knowledge that countless family heads, generals, admirals and champions had been wiped out by the prodigy. Never once did the man lose, and soon his Bending prowess was recognized as unequalled. Azulon had been also been politically ruthless, he met every challenge to his power with a tenacity that over the years caused even the most powerful houses to humble themselves before him.

Over seventy five years he had placed the royal family above the petty squabbles of the noble houses. Even the honored houses, who in the past could have banded together to dethrone a weak Fire Lord, dared not step out of line.

This was the landscape Xizan came into, though not for long as the feared Fire Lord died shortly after. He remembered a sudden sigh a relief had been breathed by the nobility, a sigh that was silenced when it was announced that instead of the relatively gentle Iroh taking the throne, it would be Ozai.

Ozai had continued his father's legacy, in a different way but arguably more effective. Where Azulon was a man of action, Ozai seemed to be more thoughtful, he had managed to insure his power through political means alone, and not a single Agni Kai had been called against him, save one.

Xizan could not speak for others but it was the banishment of Prince Zuko that had caused him to unquestionably see Ozai as the Fire Lord. _"A man who would scar and banish his own son and heir would have no qualms charring the world around him for his vision… Royal's get to have all the fun." _

He looked at Iza and saw her thinking hard, probably putting the best words together. "Xizan… you need to be careful."

He raised an eyebrow; that was an odd concern "You are going to have to be more specific, I know the game I am playing."

"Princess Azula…she is young, but is like you in many ways and if you ever cross her there is nothing that could save you."

"I know this, everyone does, besides what makes you think I would cross that line."

"Lines mean very little to you." Iza looked at him harshly.

Xizan had to chuckle at that "Yes I suppose you're right, but I did nothing that other noble house do not."

"Other nobles are not as smart as you, I know that as soon as you see an opening you try to exploit it, to great effect I admit, but the problem is you never know when to quit." Iza was getting emotional, which was more like it.

"Iza, Iza you are worrying over nothing, I give you my word I won't overstep my place, that is what you want is it not."

"What I want is for your head to stay attached to your shoulders, and for that to happen you need to be on your best behavior."

"Alright, alright." Xizan gave salute and bowed his head "I swear on my ancestors I will be on my 'best behavior'. I shall not try to out maneuver, deceive or betray the Princess and get my head loped off."

Iza sighed "Your ancestors must relish being called upon in such a manner." She used a sarcastic tone.

"What happened, you used to be fun." Xizan pouted

"I matured, something you and Gaz refuse to do." Iza was back to her formal and boring self.

"Right… Oh that actuality reminds me, I will need my esteemed cousin's help with something."

Iza looked at him and her eyes winded "He hasn't sent you any weapon plans has, I told him not to send those to you anymore."

"No, no we both learned our lessons from the last time, this is much more important." Xizna walked over to the wall, trying to forget about the near loss of his most sacred treasure, where a number of maps were rolled up, he pulled down the one showing the colonies.

"I should clarify on what I said earlier, Princess Azula informed me that I am being considered for an honored house."

Iza studied him "I hope you will strive to earn that title, you know that decades of dedicated accomplishments are needed for such a promotion."

"Hmmm, there's that, or I can do this." Xizan picked up a bush, dipped it in ink, and smoothly drew a think black line through every colony on the map.

"Tell me Iza, how long do you think it would take for me to singlehandedly connect every colony we have, by rail."


End file.
